Safe and Sound
by Vampire Ninja Kitty
Summary: A war between Vampires and Humans have triggered the peace bond in courtesy of King Aruto's death, causing everything in Japan to become destructive and deadly. Amu and her family are going to become Vampire Hunters, but Ikuto's remains have been unknown ever since then. Many secrets have been revealed once Amu sets foot on the war, but her bond with Ikuto has never been broken.
1. Daily Life

**E-anne: sup guys! so if you guys read my first fanfic _True Love Has Finally Return_, i did say that i'm gonna write another fanfic on the author's note. so this is the one! :DD but this time, BOOM YESS VAMPIRES! while writing TLHFR (it's an acronym for my first fanfic) i always wanna try writing _Safe and Sound_, so i decided to discontinue it for a while. I KNOW I'M SORRY, and also i ish pretty much an writer's block since LOTS AND LOTS of ideas keep popping up for this fanfic, and hopefully it will turn out really good.**

**Ikuto: -pops outta nowhere- why you on writer's block, little girl? DX things are getting sexier on TLHFR since i kissed amu and she didn't rejected my kiss. AND YET YOU'RE ON WRITER'S BLOCK? no. unbelievable. i hate you.**

**Amu: -pops in- since when did he came here? o.o**

**Ikuto: just now :D cuz ever since she started writing TLHFR, i wanna join the author's note but she just scibbled down all these crip crap and chicken scratch and wouldn't let me join in. AND NEXT TIME I WILL BE IN THAT AUTHOR'S NOTE ONCE YOU UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THAT, E-ANNE.**

**Amu: so basically you're overreacting because she's on writer's block...?**

**Ikuto: yesh :P IT WAS GETTING SO SEXY DAMMIT.**

**E-anne: -barges in through convo- I'M SOWWY IF I'M ON WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THAT ONE OKAAAYYYY? i know you're going to say it's just an excuse but I REALLLLYYY WANNNNAAA WRITE THISSSSSS.**

**Ikuto: tf that still sounds like an excuse. get yo butt in gear and continue writing TLHFR.**

**Amu: RUDE.**

**E-anne: no thanks. i still wanna wanna write this. but i PROMISE i'll continue it.**

**Ikuto: you better. or else i'll steal your laptop and write it myself.**

**E-anne: -rolls eyes- hush, you. lolol ANYWAYS. hope you guys like it! :D i'll try to update either this week or next week :)**

**Ikuto: ok ok enough talking, let the people read. i wanna see what happens here first.**

**Amu: -ignores- so just to let you know peeps, the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swi-**

**E-anne: WHICH I DON'T OWN.**

**Amu: umm yea. lol it's by Taylor Swift, and omg the song is AMAZING, SAD AND EMOTIONAL. so ever since she listened to that song, she wanted to "summarize" the song by using umm Amu...Amu... TADAMU! :D**

**E-anne&Ikuto: WHUT! NO IT'S AMUTO. FUUUUUHHHH. -pouts-**

**Ikuto: brb gonna cry in the corner and play with mushrooms.**

**Amu: D8 i'm sorry...**

**E-anne: it's o-**

**Ikuto: apology accepted. let's go on a honeymoon :D**

**Amu: WHUT! NUUHHH. I TAKE THAT BACK.**

**E-anne: LOL i do NOT own Shugo Chara! or anything that's related to the anime ;3**

* * *

Chapter 1: Daily Life

Peace is what occurs in this world, which is made for people to live happily. Children laughing with joy as their parents watch over them with proud and gratefulness for having their own family. Bearing each others' arms to show love, not letting go with one another. From morning to night, each and every person on Earth filled themselves with happy memories to keep as they continue to live every single day until their lives come to an end.

It's the history for all Human beings to live. They were born to find happiness, reaching their dreams for them to have themselves felt accomplished, experience things that will make you feel alive, and many other things.

But there are many questions about life. There are people who are always curious into why we are here. Just what is the meaning of life? What are we here for? What is the purpose of living? Is there a reason into why we are alive?

Those questions can only be answered by your experiences as you continue to live on. Or maybe so there's another answer about why we're alive. You experience love, care from others, and the nature of happiness. You may also experience pain, hatred, hardships, and burden towards others.

There are many definitions into why you are alive, and there are things that you've been holding inside your heart while living that are called memories. Without them, how will you remember anything of what you've experienced during your daily life? Or is it…that you have no heart to try and hold them by holding a grudge against yourself? Life is short even though it seems long, so why waste it being angry or sad? Be happy and enjoy the time you spend with your loved ones.

Like any other questions that could be answered, only you can find it, because you are a living being who has a purpose to be alive and find out who you are.

Here in Japan somewhere around Tokyo, there is a certain young girl at the age of 8 with short strawberry silky hair who has these kinds of thoughts wandering around her curious brain. She even bothers asking her parents the same questions over and over again.

But what answer did she get? Make observations of everything around you, including people's behaviors. She watches her surroundings carefully, trying to answer her questions. But nothing came into her mind or gave her a little piece of information about life.

She, her parents, and her younger sister went to a market one Sunday afternoon to buy some groceries for dinner. She wore a red dress that went down to her shins, a ribbon in the center of the collar with pure white lace, and short puffy sleeves. She is holding onto her furry small teddy bear tightly in her arms, and her shoes are sparkling pink that look like they belong to a ballerina. Her bangs were clipped to the side, showing most of her petite face to the world, easy enough for her to view her surroundings while observing.

Her mother, who wore round glasses and had chestnut brown hair tied up in a ponytail, grabbed a cart from the outside of the store. Their father, who has orange hair and maroon-brown beard, picked up a newspaper from the newspaper stand outside the market near the entrance and stood there reading. Her five-year-old younger sister, who wore a yellow t-shirt that has a picture of a white pansy flower in a red vase and blue sweats with pockets on the sides, asked her mother to put her on the cart so that she can ride on it. Her light brown hair were tied up in twin pigtails, while one strand of hair dangles above her forehead. The little girl calls out to her father and older sister to catch up with them.

As soon as they enter the market, the rosette's father put his hand on his wife's shoulder. He then pointed out at the direction that leads to the electronics section.

"Midori, would you mind if I go over there for a second to check out some cameras if there are any new ones?" he asked her, hoping she will say yes.

"Ok, Tsumugu," she replied to him warm-heartedly. "But please, don't take too long and take good care of yourself."

Tsumugu gave her thumbs up and smiled at her, teeth sparkling right in front of her eyes. "Don't worry, darling! I will be back soon before you know it!" He then walked off, leaving Midori and her daughters staring at him in amusement. They all let out a sigh simultaneously, and continued to search around the store.

While walking down the aisle of cereal and other grain food, the rosette began to space out, knowing that there's something in her mind that also interests her. She dug down her mind deeply, searching for the one that was bothering her. Without the fathom of what she's doing, she's been standing in the middle of the aisle, and her mother can sense that she's not following behind her. Panicking in fear, she called out to her eldest daughter.

"Amu-chan!" her mother's voice echoed throughout the entire aisle, loud enough for Amu to hear her. "I don't want you to get lost, but please you have to remain by my side at all times."

Amu blinked her honey colored eyes and shook her head vigorously, and ran up to her mother. She looked down at the floor and the wheels of the cart as she walked beside her mother, watching her footsteps as if she's using a treadmill for exercising. Amu took a deep breath and began to think again, but before she could continue searching through her mind, she felt a light tap on her right shoulder. She glanced up to see her mother giving her a frightened look.

"Amu-chan, would you mind holding on to the cart while we continue to do grocery shopping?" she questioned her. "You don't want to be caught in situations since we're out in public and run into _them._" she emphasized the last word with hatred and fear.

And that's when it struck Amu.

Vampires.

That's the word that she's been searching for, and it haunts her.

Amu nodded at her mom with agreement and held on to the cart rail tightly using both of her hands, with her mother continuing to do grocery shopping.

Staring down at the floor again, she began thinking about Vampires. She's been curious about them ever since they came to their world, wondering what they were here for. But when she thinks about life and was told to observe her surroundings, all she could see are Humans and Vampires exchanging their thoughts and feelings towards each other that contain disgust and hatred. It frightens her alright, and she doesn't want to be involved in that kind of situation, despite at her young age.

Ever since Amu was 5 years old and her little sister Ami who is 2 years old, there were sudden appearances of Vampires all over Japan causing severe damage. Several people were killed, but most were used as their prey. Men would often hide their wives and children while they find a way to fight against Vampires. But there was no hope for the husbands to return, because they were already killed by the Vampires in the blink of an eye.

Unfortunately, Tsumugu's method was different than the other men. Instead of hiding his wife and his two daughters, he would hide with them on a secret hiding place at the bottom of their house. Without Midori realizing what he's been hiding from her, he took his shotgun with him in case if any Vampires were to barge in and find them, ready to feed themselves. If any Vampire, strong or weak, came in to find their prey, Tsumugu would ready his weapon and target their heart or the mind.

But the Vampires didn't hunt them down. Instead, they were stopped by the leader of the entire Vampire clan.

Aruto Tsukiyomi who is known as the Vampire King, stands in front of the massive crowd, stopping the disaster. Amu and her family couldn't see him very well, but they were able to hear his voice and see his eyes glowing crimson red from a far view. He began to scold the Vampires for treating the Humans like worthless garbage, and warned them that they will be in prison for eternity without being fed by blood or be killed by the King's hands.

The Vampires were startled to hear the King's words, and apologize to him for their rude behavior. Aruto forgave them and faced the Humans, apologizing for what the Vampires did to them. But one of them yelled out that they lost their families because of them, and would never forgive their actions.

Aruto didn't bother arguing back, but instead, he blamed it all to himself for bringing everything into this mess, and wants to declare peace between Humans and Vampires. He told them that their Kingdom from another world was suddenly destroyed by a mysterious stranger, and had no other place to go but to Earth.

He wanted all Humans and Vampires to show fairness so that there will be peace, even if there were only tiny arguments. It's still part of peace as long as there are no killing or any types of violence.

The Humans still disagree with the king after losing their loved ones, but Aruto's words terrified them.

_"If you are still against my protest of having peace between you and the Vampires, there will be war between the two races, and I do not, I repeat, I do not want that to happen. You will also die as well, and there will be no hope of being with your loved ones, because they will die along with you. So please, accept this peace between us Vampires, and there will be no war."_

The expression on all of the Human's faces have changed, and began to mumble to each other wondering if they will agree. Aruto's speech continued, but this time it's more desolate and it brought him to tears, showing the Humans how he regretted putting them all in danger. He kneeled down to his knees, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

_"I don't want my Vampire people to be danger as well because I also don't want to lose them. I am deeply sorry for invading your territory and losing your loved ones. But please, help me and the Vampires find a place to stay in your place, or should I say your world. And if you're still holding a grudge against me, I will prepare myself to give my head to you, just to show how I really mean it. But if I were to be dead, I am sure the Vampires won't follow my orders anymore of not killing you, and a war will start. And I don't want that to happen. So please, I'm begging you. Help us. I am willing to sacrifice myself to save my people, and to you as well."_

Aruto bowed to do the Humans, and so did the Vampires. The Humans hesitated, seeing them acting like this is giving them no choice but to accept the offer. Aruto stood up straight and dusted his pants to remove some dirt. He thanked the Humans for accepting them, and asks his fellow Vampires to follow him. They all disappeared, leaving the Humans with fear shown on their faces.

Hard to believe that they are actually helping their worse nightmare live in their world, and showing each other respect towards one another. They want to say no, but they don't want to die. They had no choice but to follow and remember the King's words. This is going to be a living hell for the Humans to handle from now on.

That is all that Amu remembers from that incident when the Vampires crash into their world. She hasn't spoken to a single Vampire for the past 3 years, yet she still wants to find a reason why and how their Kingdom is destroyed.

Amu lets out a huge sigh after recalling the past while thinking about Vampires. While still holding onto the cart, she heard two angry male voices nearby that is on the other side of the aisle. Without her mother noticing, who is busy searching for the right item, Amu sneakily went to the direction of where the voices came from like a ninja.

As soon as she arrived, she saw an old woman in a wheelchair who is being pushed by her granddaughter with blonde, curly hair. What's in front of them were two male Vampires who were both teenagers, snarling at the victim and fists were clenched tightly. One of them had spiky, messy red hair with a black t-shirt that says "No Mercy", ripped jeans, and green sneakers. The other one has black hair that is neatly combed, with green long sleeves, baggy pants and black and red high top shoes.

"You stupid old hag!" the spiky red hair growled at the disabled woman. "You ran over me with your wheelchair, yet you're just sitting there chilling and not saying anything!"

"You also made me drop my phone on the floor, and now it's all busted and not working anymore!" the other one angrily cried out. "Not just the old lady who ran over us, but that girl over there is the one who's controlling the wheelchair!"

The little girl shivered in fear, struggling to walk in front of them and bow, trying to apologize to them. She could feel tears ready to spill, when she felt a hand gently holding onto hers. The little girl turned around to see her grandmother, who is actually blind, smiling at her weakly. The Vampires became more furious, wanting to wipe the smile out of the old woman's face.

"What's with the smile, you old buffoon?!" the red hair snarled. "Why the hell are you being all happy when you just ran over us?!"

"Sorry doesn't work on us, little girl," the other one hissed. "We want to hear it from your grandmother instead! Because now her face is totally pissing us off!"

The girl began to sob in front of them, protecting her grandmother by opening her arms so that they won't approach to her. "P-Please! Don't hurt her! My grandmother is blind, and has leukemia, so she only has a few days to live! Please spare us! I'm sorry that I ran over you, but I didn't see you there and I accidentally bump into you!" she yelled throughout her sobs.

The Vampires let out a "tch" and then roughly asked her to move aside.

"We will spare you, only if that woman says sorry to us!" the red hair raged, his knuckles turning white. "And I want to hear her saying like she means it!" They began to push the girl from the side as she fell down on the cold concrete floor.

With Amu watching the horrible scene, she wanted to stop the Vampires from hurting the sickly poor old woman. But before she could step in to help, Amu sees a young boy with deep ocean blue hair and bright sapphire eyes walking towards the scene with a face filled with disappointment.

She examined the boy from top to bottom, estimating that he's about the same age as her. He's wearing a blue t-shirt that has a logo of a black cat with bat wings on its back, black jeans, white sneakers that looks freshly new, and a choker with a silver cross attached to it. The boy lets out a huge sigh as he stood in front of the two Vampires, with their backs facing his front.

"What's with all the commotion about?" he asked the Vampires, becoming furious. This startled the Vampires, as they nervously turned around to see the young boy crossing his arms and his eyebrows were arched down. "Another problem that I have to fix again for today! Don't you all remember that we can't pick a fight against humans?"

The teenage Vampires tried to find the words they could say to the boy but couldn't. They gazed down at the floor, shivering in fear. Amu is shocked to see this, a little boy who is stopping the Vampires from having uproar against Humans, and Vampires are actually fearing him. Now this is starting to give Amu more questions in her mind that she wanted to find out. She continually watched the scene, waiting for something to happen.

"I don't want to see you starting another argument again," he sighed. "Especially with a sickly poor old woman. You should've listened to the girl more. Her grandmother only has a few days left to live and she wants to be with her more, yet you're still yelling at them."

The Vampires didn't say anything, and many people, including the girl and Amu, stared at the boy.

"I don't have time to waste. Everyday it's always like this. Vampires arguing with Humans. Why can't you all understand what peace means?" he continued, but this time he became depressed and his eyes held sadness. "You are dismissed and you will not be punished. I will be the one to apologize, and not you two. Now go." he pointed his finger to a direction behind him. "Don't cause anymore trouble again and I want you two to continue of what you guys were doing that makes you satisfied."

Without saying a word, the Vampires nodded their heads and bowed to him. They then walked away, panicking and still feeling angst to see the boy warning them with anger right in front of the crowd. Their shadows soon faded, leaving the boy, the old woman and the little girl.

The sapphire boy walked up towards the girl, who is still on the floor crying, and lends his hand out. She gladly took it as the boy pulled her up to get to her feet. She then ran towards her grandmother, who is still calm about what happened to her. The sapphire boy followed, and bowed his head to both of them, and looked at them with shiny orbs filled with disappointment.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with them," he sincerely apologized to them. "It's just that most Vampires have anger issues. They're impatient and want to be respected."

The woman smiled to him gently. "Don't worry, child. I've faced some problems like this and I am showing my respects towards them." she glanced down at the floor, and behind her sunglasses she's wearing, were pain in her eyes. "I only have a few days to live, and I want to be happy with my family before I leave. So I don't want to run into these kinds of situations again while I still have little life left."

The girl wiped her tears away, planting her hand on her grandmother's shoulder, comforting her. She didn't say a word to neither of them, and her blonde curled bangs covered eyes.

"My grandmother is a brave one, you see," the girl began, not looking at the boy's eye. "She was my role model. But once she leaves us, I hope she can finally rest in peace and not suffer anymore pain."

"Peace," the boy whispered softly as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm happy that your grandmother finally gets to find her own peaceful place. Because in this world, there's no way to fix these kinds of problems. People weren't living happily ever since Vampires appear, and I really want to change that."

The blonde girl looked at him happily. She appreciated the words he had spoken, and bowed to him. "Thank you for your understanding. I would like to wish you good luck of trying to change everything to make things peaceful. I'm pretty sure it's difficult for you since it's your obligation to stop the fights."

"Yes it is," he approved, crossing his arms. "And I wish you good luck of spending more time with your grandmother."

The girl nodded, and walked behind the wheelchair, holding on the handles. "Thank you again for helping us."

"You're welcome," he gently smiled at her.

The old woman and the blonde girl flashed him back a smile.

"Let's go, Lulu," the woman ordered softly. "We don't want your parents to be worried about us."

"Yes, grandmother."

Lulu began to push her, walking passed the boy. The boy watched them fade away, leaving the market. Amu, who is happy to see the sickly old woman and Lulu made it out safely, sighed in relief. Without realizing the boy still standing there, he turned around to view Amu's direction, causing Amu to gasp in surprise. She quickly hides behind the aisle, leaving the boy with a questioned and confused face.

Anxious, she listened carefully to hear his footsteps walking away. Relieved, Amu lets out another sigh, and stepped out of the place she was hiding to see the boy no longer there. She blinked a few times, and now more questions came to her curious little brain.

_'Since when do Vampires fear a little boy like him? __Does he have any connections with the Vampires? __What kind of person is he, and why was he sad when he was talking about peace?'_

Amu stopped thinking for a moment when she heard two women gossiping behind her about the boy. She stood there; staring at the floor as she listen carefully to the women, hoping there will be answers that can answer her questions. Amu is curious about the boy, and wants some details about him.

"Did you hear?" one of them started. "The son of Aruto Tsukiyomi was actually assigned to stop both Humans and Vampires from fighting. To think that he's out here in public alone at such a young age, he already has an obligation that his father ordered him."

_'The son of Aruto? Then that means...'_

"He may be a Prince and the son of the Vampire King, but he's Human!" another woman objected. "Such nonsense! How is it possible for a King to have a Human child?!"

_'Prince? Wait a minute...H-HUMAN?'_

"Do not speak aloud, my dear friend," the woman warned her. "You don't want the boy to hear us talking about him and his family. Yes, he is Human, no doubt about it. We all do not know how the King got a Human child. But as far as I'm concerned, he is a kind-hearted King who doesn't want to cause a battle between Vampires and us Human beings."

"From what I heard, he has two Human children, am I not wrong? That boy and his sister who is two years younger than him?"

"Correct. Those children have such beauty and were perfectly raised. Although we do not know why the King's children are Human. "

"Even Souko Tsukiyomi, the Vampire Queen, is really questioning me, too. Is she a Human or a Vampire?"

"Well there's no way a Vampire King would marry a Human. Let's just take it that Souko is a Vampire."

"But...the children! They're Human and both their parents are Vampires!"

"That part confuses me the most. I don't have a single clue about them, but all I know is that their children are Human and their parents are Vampires. Their manners were taught well, and after all, the father asked his son to bring peace between two races."

"And what were the names of their children?"

"The boy is Ikuto and his younger sister is Utau. Both Tsukiyomis that were raised perfectly, yet different race between their parents. I can't believe these things actually occurred in this world."

"I pity the boy. He has to wander around all over Japan just to check if both Humans and Vampires are treating each other fairly."

"I guess the King wants us to gain his trust. He really does not want us to die by the Vampires' hands. He even cried for us."

"Fair enough. I guess I'll have to..."

Amu noticed that their voices are fading away, as she turned around to see the two women walking away, still talking to each other. Their conversation almost answered most of her questions, but is still shocked to hear that Aruto has two Human children. That Ikuto boy she saw has a duty that seems to be dangerous for him to handle, despite his young age. But she sees him as a strong and brave type who can fight against bloodcurdling things that stands in his way. Even the Vampires he warned earlier, he shows no fear, but the Vampires did. Of course, he is the son of Aruto, and also a Prince.

_'A Prince, huh…' _She thought curiously. '_A Vampire Prince, yet still Human. How is that even possible for two Vampire parents having Human children? What if the Prince is in disguise, hiding his true self?' _She laughed in amusement when thinking about the last sentence.

"...chan!"

"Eh?"

"Amu-chan!"

Amu was finally knocked back into her senses, turning around to see her mother panting and gasping for breath, while her father was holding the cart. Midori arched her eyebrows down, crossing her arms and stared at Amu angrily.

"How many times do I have to warn you to stay by my side?" her mother asked her in a harsh tone. "Do you have any idea how your father and I are worried sick about you?"

Amu blinked her eyes a few times and walked towards her family. "Gomen'ne. It's just..." she doesn't want to tell her parents what she saw a few minutes ago. She decided to come up with a lie that she hopes it will make her parents believe her. "I saw a new toy that looks cool. But it seems expensive, so I decided to check out some other cool toys."

Tsumugu gave her an awkward look and shook his head with his hands placed on his hips. "So you just ran away from your mother just to check out some toys?"

"Y-Yes." beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

Midori sighed, and grabbed Amu by the hand and gently pulled her. "Amu-chan, if you want to check out some toys, you could at least ask me instead of running away."

"I'm sorry," Amu apologized, gazing down at the floor. "I promise I won't do it again."

"It's ok now, hon," her mother responded in a calm voice. "What's good is that you're ok and you didn't run into a group of Vampires."

Midori made Tsumugu take Amu's hand for him to hold on to her, and pushed the cart to head over towards the cashier area. Ami began playing with her new toy microphone that her father got her, and began to sing. Her parents cheered for her, but for Amu, she ignored her little sister and began to search for a group of Vampires who will start a fight against Humans. Amu found no luck of searching for arguments, and wonders why she even bother trying to find them.

Tsumugu shook her hand when he noticed that Amu was looking around the market, when Amu tilted her head up to look at her father.

"Amu-chan is there something wrong?" her father asks curiously.

She blinked her eyes a few times and glanced at the floor. "No, it's nothing. I'm just bored and I want to go home now."

"Oh well, we're almost there honey. No need to be in a rush," he informed her. "Look," he pointed his finger at Midori's direction. "your mother is already paying. And then we're going home safely, okay?"

Amu silently nodded at her father, and took a deep breath. Just when she saw a flash of blue at the corner of her eye, she saw the boy who scolded the Vampires walking towards the exit of the market with hands in his pockets. Amu watches him walk out of the market, and she could tell that he's frustrated just by the look on his face and the way he's acting.

_'I guess there was another argument that he has to fix again...' _Amu thought. '_I pity him. I wonder if he has any friends.'_

Amu felt her arm being pulled as she looked up to see that her mother is already done paying, and her father pulling her towards him gently. Tsumugu noticed that he must've pulled Amu really hard that made her startle, as he turned to face her.

"Amu-chan, did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

Amu looked at him in amusement. "What are you talking about, papa? Of course you didn't."

"I thought I did! After all I'm still holding your hand and I must've pulled you hard just because we're already leaving, so I thought I hurt you!" he sighed in relief, but is still overreacting.

"No, you didn't," Amu responded, beginning to be annoyed. "Can we go home now?"

"Ohhh! Cool n spicy, Amu-chan!" her father jabbered in excitement.

"Papa, please stop. You're drawing a crowd." she told him, feeling embarrassed.

"Ahhh! Gomen'ne!" he cried out.

Amu face-palmed herself, not wanting to look at her surroundings. Just then Midori began to speak up.

"Now, now no need to overreact, darling," she calmly told her husband. "Let's just all go home now so I can make dinner, ok?" Midori slightly giggled at Tsumugu and they all walked out of the market.

As soon as they went outside, they all walked towards the car and opened the trunk. Tsumugu placed their groceries inside the trunk while Midori helped her daughters step inside the car and placed Ami on the car seat, putting on her seatbelt. When Midori was done, she went to the front seat and Tsumugu arrived and started the car. Amu, who sits right next to Ami, stared out of her window with her chin resting at the palm of her hand.

She began to think about the incident at the market, but something caught her eye when they drove passed by the boy with deep ocean blue hair walking at the sidewalk, hands still in his pockets. He stared at the cement as he continued to walk down the sidewalk alone, and Amu noticed that his eyes are blank and dull. The car then completely passed by, leaving the boy walking solely in the streets.

As they continue to drive towards home, Amu recalled the conversation she heard from the two women.

_"Did you hear? The son of Aruto Tsukiyomi was actually assigned to stop both Humans and Vampires from fighting. To think that he's out here in public alone at such a young age, he already has an obligation that is father ordered him."_

_"He may be a Prince and the son of the Vampire King, but he's Human! Such nonsense! How is it possible for a King to have a Human child?!"_

_"And what were the names of their children?"_

_"The boy is Ikuto and his younger sister is Utau. Both Tsukiyomis that were raised perfectly, yet different race between their parents. I can't believe these things actually occurred in this world."_

_"I pity the boy. He has to wander around all over Japan just to check if both Humans and Vampires are treating each other fairly."_

Amu looked down at her dress and gripped the cloth tightly. She then silently whispered his name.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto..."

* * *

**E-anne: is it good? i wanna make things very explainable and stuff so that you guys can understand what's going on.**

**Amu: yep! :D**

**Ikuto: wtf are you doing to me, little girl? i look like a hall monitor or a principal -_-**

**Amu: -snorts- you should be lucky she made you a prince. but anyways, why are you making me curious about him? ew just no. i don't even wanna get a single detail about him.**

**Ikuto: -smirks- cuz i know you're taking interest in me ;D**

**E-anne: not yet Ikuto :3 but she will on the future chapters~**

**Ikuto: i can wait, trust me i'm a very patient man. ;D**

**Amu: omg please R&R so that i wo-**

**Ikuto: so that she will fall for me~;D**

**Amu: son of a butthead...-leaves chat-**

**Ikuto: aww don't act like you don't love it~~~-smirks and follows Amu-**


	2. A Pleasure to Meet You

**E-anne: YOOOOOO~~~~! oh wow i think i'm starting to get used to Ikuto's greeting to people. XD**

**Ikuto: don't copy me. besides you're a girl.**

**E-anne: not all guys greet 'yo' to their friends and family o-o my mom does that when she answers the phone.**

**Ikuto: that's cuz she copied you. **

**E-anne: no she didn't o.o**

**Amu: LOLz~ E-anne doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: or anything related to the anime. :3**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Pleasure to Meet You

The next day, Amu got up from her bed to prepare for school. She heads over to the bathroom to take a toothbrush and fix her hair. She then got dressed in her milky white buttoned shirt with a flame red tie, long red plaid skirt, and a black jacket. She clipped her hair to the side just like the day she went grocery shopping with her family, and slipped on her shin-high white socks.

As soon as Amu was finished changing, she dashed down the stairs to ask her mother to drop her off at school. Midori greeted Amu a "Good morning" while her father is busy reading his newspaper across the table. Her sister Ami is busy coloring her coloring book instead of eating her cereal, which is why Midori keeps reminding her to eat her breakfast before doing anything else.

"Amu-chan," her mother began. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"I'll just eat a toasted bread and water on the way to school," she responded, walking near the doorway to put her shoes on.

"Oh okay, but aren't you a little early?"

Amu stopped for a moment before putting on her second shoe. She turned to see her mother with a questioned look on her face and both of her hands placed were on her hips.

"My friends and I are going to help my teacher clean up the classroom," she explained to her. "We don't have to go early, but I just want to get it done already."

Midori blinked her eyes a few times then shot Amu back an expression of tenderness. "Okay. It's nice to hear that you decided to help the teacher."

"Y-Yeah..." her voice was barely audible enough for her mother to hear. Amu watches her mother head over towards the kitchen and open the refrigerator. Feeling slightly apathetic, Amu turned around and continued to put on her shoes, with her back facing her family.

Amu stood up and went up the stairs to her room to get her polychromatic shoulder bag. She placed the strap over her left shoulder while her bag lays on the right side of her bantam body.

Amu then exits out of her room and walked downstairs to see her mother holding a paper plate of toasted bread with butter filling and a bottle of purified water. She gave it to her daughter for her to eat at the car, but told her not to make a mess.

Before they could exit outside the door, Midori turned around to view the family table.

"Tsumugu, I'll be dropping Amu-chan off to school now." she called out to her husband, who was still reading his newspaper. "Be sure that Ami eats her breakfast. She's busy writing and coloring on her coloring book, so you have to remind her that she has to eat."

Tsumugu glanced over at his wife and gave her thumbs up. "Yes, ma'am!" He then draws his attention at Ami, who is still coloring her book and laughing. "Amiiii~, would you please give yourself a bite of your cereal?"

Ami caught his words in her ears and nodded her head joyfully. She then lift up her spoon and fed herself, and went back to coloring.

Midori flashed them a smile, and Tsumugu smiled in return. She opened the door with Amu stepping outside the house first, still holding her breakfast. They both walked towards the garage as Amu and her mother stepped inside the car, when Amu began to eat her breakfast. Midori started the car and drove Amu to school, which is only a few blocks away from her home.

When they finally arrive at Seiyo Academy, Amu finished her breakfast and stepped out of the car, saying farewell to her mother. She walked over to a nearby trashcan and threw her paper plate away as she clapped her hands to remove some crumbs from the bread. She looked around her school, when she saw a group of Vampire students walking around campus.

Yes, not only Humans who attend school, but Vampires as well.

Amu kept her distance away from the Vampire students and quickly walked inside the school building. As she walked down the hallway, she thought about this morning when she told her mother about helping her teacher: Amu actually lied to her. She didn't want to bother having a conversation with her family, since Amu's always spacing out thinking about life, or more like thinking about Vampires.

This is not her first time making an excuse, you see. Amu lies to her parents _all_ the time. Yet she couldn't find a reason why she does, because after all. As far as she's concerned, her parents aren't helping her at all. Like let's say they don't give a crap about her interests. They just do their daily routines every single day instead of giving some attention to Amu's thoughts or showing any interests. She finds it useless to talk to them about what she's been thinking, because she doesn't want her parents to think she might be obsessed or something.

But if she were to bring out the topic about Vampires, her parents will look at her oddly. Amu would often wait for an answer, but all they do is pretend that Amu didn't say anything - and this annoys her. She'd rather answer her own questions by watching everything of what's happening around this boring world she lives in.

Because of what Amu thinks about life right now, it's boring as fuck. Nothing interests her except life and Vampires. No one was able to communicate with her about her interests, and she barely has answers that she wants to find out.

When Amu enters her classroom, she saw some students crowding around a table, talking and laughing. The students noticed her arrival, and stared at her as she walked towards her desk, which is a table for two seats. Although, Amu sits on the left side of the table which is right next to the window, where she can just pay no heed to the teacher and just stare outside. On her right side, the chair is empty, which made Amu lucky enough to put her shoulder bag on the empty seat.

With her chin resting at the palm of her hand, Amu heard students talking about how cool and spicy she is. Amu lets out a sigh, causing her bangs to fall right in front of her face. Annoyed, she brushed her hair to the side, when the sound of the bell chimed and some students went to their seats, with one student sitting right next to another at the same table.

More students went inside the classroom, talking while taking a seat. As the entire classroom was filled in, the last person to arrive was their teacher Nikaidou. He greeted the students good morning, and cleared his throat in order for him to make an announcement.

"Attention students!" he spoke out, loud enough to give the students full attention on him. "We have a new student who will be spending with us for the rest of the year, and I would want you all to show some respect to him."

Amu lets out a sigh, deciding to show no interest about the new student. She continually stared out of the window when she heard Nikaidou speaking again.

"You may come in now," Nikaidou called out.

Everyone in the room began to whisper except for Amu, who is still in another world with her eyes glued on the window. She finds it unexciting to hear news about a new person joining her class, which pretty much lacks her interests. She had a couple of new students for the past few years, but she wasn't expecting to hear whispers from her classmates on this one. This type of new student was different than the ones Amu used to have before.

But still - she's doesn't care.

"You may take a seat right next to Himamori Amu," Nikaidou pointed out an empty seat that is right next to Amu's.

Again whispers were heard from her classmates as Amu listened to the footsteps that are coming towards her table. Cautious but careless at the same time, she removed her shoulder bag from the empty seat so that the new student can sit down. But when she removed her bag from the chair, something is telling her to look at her right side.

Amu tried to ignore the thought in her head and continue to space out again, but the sound of the footsteps has reached its destination. Amu couldn't resist her curiosity, as she slowly turn her head to the side to see the boy with midnight blue hair and azure eyes, staring directly at her honey colored orbs. Her eyes widened to see the boy she saw at the market.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Amu lets out a shriek as she felt her body dive backwards, ready to hit the ground. She shuts her eyes while waiting for an impact, but nothing seems to have contact on the floor. Instead, she felt a warm hand grabbing her right wrist to prevent her from falling. Already knowing who it was, Amu slowly opened her eyes to reveal Ikuto, who saved her from having her body hit the hard floor.

Amu could feel herself heat up when she saw Ikuto smiling mercifully at her. She had never seen such a beautiful yet so innocent smile from a person, but since it's from Ikuto, her blush increased. What's embarrassing for her was that Ikuto was right in front of her, still holding onto her wrist. But now she thought about, why is she embarrassed right in front of him already?

"It's okay," he whispered to her softly. "I got you."

Amu carefully examined his appearance from top to bottom while his grip on her wrist is still kept in place to prevent her from falling. Like the male students, he wears a white buttoned long sleeve with a blue tie around his collar, and navy blue pants. His black shoes were perfectly tied, and is still wearing the same choker that has a silver cross attached to it the other day.

By the time Amu finished examining him, Ikuto pulled her up slowly, trying his best not to hurt her. She blinked a few times and quickly glanced at the desk, trying to hide her blush. Without realizing, everyone has been staring at both of them, and this made Amu feel humiliated. Still blushing, Amu commanded herself to thank Ikuto for saving her from her fall.

She stood up straight, but couldn't turn her head to face his direction and thank him properly.

"T-Thank you," she mumbled gratefully. Unknown to Amu, Ikuto smiled at her as he plopped down to his assigned seat.

"You're welcome," he kindly replied to her.

Without saying a word, Amu nodded slowly, when Nikaidou clapped his hands loudly to get the students' attention. "Alright, class," he announced. "Let's not waste our time watching Himamori's and Tsukiyomi's romance. Now if you don't mind, please open your textbooks to page 78 and begin the lesson."

Some students giggled when they heard about the romance part, causing Amu to twitch her eyes and glare at Nikaidou.

"It's Hinamori!" she growled at the teacher. "And what do you mean by romance? I don't even know much about the new student!"

Nikaidou laughed at her as if she's telling him a joke, and fixed his glasses in a correct position. "Don't take it seriously, Himamori-san," he continually laughed at her. "I was just playing around. Besides, at least let Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun have fun in this class a little bit since he's new here."

Not responding back, Amu lets out a 'humph' and opened her textbook the same page her classmates were told to open. Her heart began to race once she knew that Ikuto is actually her table mate, and seems to have forgotten that he's the Prince of Vampires, except that he's Human. But Amu wasn't sure if he's really Human, though.

As the matter of fact, she remembers that Vampires and Humans were set in different classes. If this is a Human class, then the conversation from the two women that Amu memorized was actually true. With Ikuto sitting right next to her, Amu decided to pay attention during class.

Few minutes later during the lesson, Amu could still feel the awkwardness when sitting right next to Ikuto. Still facing the front class, she looked at the corner of her eyes to see him taking notes on his notebook. Speaking of taking notes, at the corner of his notebook?

Amu raised an eyebrow when she saw him writing at the corner of his notebook. Not wanting to think she'll be staring at him, she decided to look away to face the board.

"Psst," a voice was heard beside Amu as she turned to see it belongs to Ikuto.

Amu blinked a few times when she saw him pushed his notebook towards her and saw a note at the corner of the paper. The note he was writing was actually for her. Amu read the message that says:

_Looks like we meet again :)__ you were the girl I saw at the market._

Amu's eyes widened as she glanced up at Ikuto, who's facing the front board. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do, but of course if she were to talk to him by whispering, Nikaidou will pretty sure warn them and maybe embarrass her in front of the class again. Amu decided to reply back to him by writing on his notebook above the message.

As soon as Amu was done writing, she pushed it towards him and Ikuto noticed. He looked over at the notebook and read it.

_How'd you know it was me? :o _

Ikuto lets out a small smirk and replied back, and pushed his notebook towards her again. Cautious, Amu looked up to see if Nikaidou is looking, who is busy writing on the board, when she finally took the chance to read his message.

_I'll tell you later. Meet me somewhere at lunch then? ;)_

Amu glanced up at him to see his chin resting at the palm of his hand, looking at her - or more like watching her. With a sudden reaction when she saw Ikuto's eyes meeting hers, her heart began to race. But since he's watching her if she will reply back on his notebook, Amu decided to nod her head and give his notebook back to him.

Ikuto gladly took it and shot her back a tender smile, causing Amu to feel her face burn up. Not wanting to pay attention on the lesson anymore, Amu rotates her head to the left to view outside the window again. But something felt strange once she's facing the window.

It felt like someone who's staring at her.

Amu refused to turn her body and her head to view who it was, because it will make her feel uncomfortable once she finds out who's staring at her. But since she already made a wild guess of who it was, this made her even more uncomfortable.

_'Great, now I'll have to keep waiting until class ends while he just keeps staring at me...'_ Amu thought anxiously. '_I'm pretty sure we have lots of time in class and lunch is only in 45 minutes, but sitting right next to Ikuto is just too much!'_

Fourty-five minutes passed and it is now lunch time. The students exit outside the classroom to go to the cafeteria, when Amu saw that Ikuto was the first to exit the doorway. She didn't expect to see how fast he is, since their table was all the way at the back of the room. Amu then remembers the last note that Ikuto wrote to her, telling her to meet her at lunch. Without hesitating, she decided to look for him outside the school building.

_'How am I supposed to know where he eats his lunch?'_ She thought to herself while walking down the hallway towards the exit. '_And also, he doesn't even know much about this place.'_

Amu exits out the building and began looking for Ikuto. There she already found him sitting on a bench under a tree where there's plenty of shade to cover him up from the sunlight. On his lap was a brown paper bag and on his hand was a chocolate flavored taiyaki.

This time, Amu hesitated whether or not she should go talk to him. She took tiny steps backwards, but then she saw Ikuto looking up at her direction and joyfully waving at her. Still hesitating, she nervously waved back, and Ikuto swings his hand back and forth, asking her to come over.

Beads of sweat formed on Amu's forehead. She walked up to him until she stood right in front of him. Although, silence fell upon the two for a couple of seconds, when Amu couldn't stand the soundless awkward moment. She opened her mouth and began to speak, still feeling ambivalence.

"H-Hey," she greeted, her voice shaking.

Swallowing his taiyaki, Ikuto tilted his head upwards to view Amu standing right in front him. He then flashed another benign smile.

"Yay, you actually wanted to talk to me," he cheered.

Amu gave him an awkward look and crossed her arms, giving him a cool and spicy attitude. "W-What do you mean by that? You were the one who actually wanted to."

"Yea, but you spoke up first," he chuckled. "This is why we are having a cool conversation. And also..." Ikuto patted his side of the bench. "Don't you want to take a seat?"

Amu didn't want to refuse, because honestly this will be the perfect opportunity for her to get answers from him while they still have more time. She took the offer and sat right next to him, removing her shoulder bag and placed it on the ground. Now this made her feel even more uncomfortable, asides them sitting at the same table during class.

"So..." Ikuto started. "You were asking how I knew you were the one I saw at the market, right?"

Amu whirled her head to face him, who is still eating his taiyaki and gazing at the shadow of the tree. "Yeah."

"Well you see," he began to explain thoroughly. "It's not that difficult to spot a pink-haired girl who is hiding behind the aisle, watching the scene."

"But how were you able to recognize me anyways?" she questioned him curiously.

"When I was scolding the teenage Vampires, I saw you watching. So without you noticing, I pretty much studied your face." he smirked, while shades of red appear on Amu's face.

"U-Umm...are you a stalker or something?" she asked again, feeling embarrassed.

A small laughter escaped from Ikuto's lips. "No, I just thought we might be able to meet again." He answered. "Although, that wasn't the first time I saw you after I warned those teenage Vampires. Because there was another argument I had to fix again that time. And there I saw you at the cashier area, with your eyes wandering around the market."

Amu shrugged, but tried to keep her cool. "Oh, I see..."

"Yeah. Seems like you're starting to care less about how I memorized your face," Ikuto sighed, giving himself another bite of taiyaki.

"Something caught my attention before you said you saw me at the cashier area..." her voice trailed off.

Ikuto turned his head to view Amu, whose face is filled with curiosity. "Is it the one when I had to fix another argument after I warned the teenage Vampires?"

Amu nodded her head. "Yeah, that's about it. Well I actually I wanted to ask you something...it's been bugging me a lot."

"Oh really? What is it?" he tilted his head to the side.

"I know you're a Prince and all and I was wondering if you know anything about the incident of how your father's Kingdom was destroyed." she explained to him in a proper tone.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow but decided to answer her question. "Sadly, I don't know. I was 5 that time and I don't know much about what happened. But from what I heard from my mother, a mysterious stranger just appeared and began attacking the Vampires." His eyes narrowed, remembering the past of what he saw that made him grieve inside. "He or she even destroyed their homes, and when I looked outside my window, everything was on fire."

He then slowly turn to face the ground, with his eyes hidden behind his blue silky bangs. "I don't remember what happened next because our mother told me and my sister to go to sleep. I'm not sure why she wanted us too, though, but we did as we were told. The next thing I knew when we woke up is that we were in a different world."

Amu didn't say a word, but she gently planted her hand on his shoulder, hoping it will help console him even if it's just a tiny bit.

"And that's how I decided to do what my father asked for," Ikuto continued, his eyes still focused on the ground. "After my mother told me that my father announced that he will put peace between Vampires and Humans, I decided to follow his footsteps by putting peace between two races also. One year after the incident, he gave me an obligation that I will be working on once I turn 8. It was to prevent Vampires and Humans from having a quarrel, and I accepted the obligation. Ever since I started it 2 weeks ago, I never knew how challenging and tiresome it is to keep everything in peace."

"Why can't they just assign someone else rather than you to stop the arguments?" Amu asked him. "Even if you want to keep things in peace, aren't you a little too young to take this kind of risk?"

Ikuto raised his head up to see the beautiful clear sky, with white puffy clouds moving swiftly above earth. He then brought his head down and turned to look at Amu's direction, staring directly at her in the eyes. She waited for his response when she heard Ikuto lets out a small sigh.

"I haven't explored much about this world, so my father gave me a chance to experience something new, like he wanted me to be exposed," he told her blandly. "He also wanted me to make friends with some Humans, even though I am one, or maybe Vampires as well while I do my obligation. Although, he sees me as dauntless as ever."

Amu raised an eyebrow, giving Ikuto a clamorous look. "Dauntless? What does that mean?"

He chuckled at her question. "It means fearless. Not afraid of anything. You see, I'm precocious because back before the Kingdom was destroyed, I was taught many things way earlier than Humans here. But since you don't know what precocious means, it's advanced in mind or skills at an early age. My father wanted me to become smart in education even at a very young age, since he sees me a responsible child."

"Oh..." still giving him a puzzled look, a thought had suddenly appeared on Amu's mind. "You have a sister right? Does she go here?"

Ikuto shook his head in approval. "Yeah, her name is Utau. Unfortunately, my parents don't want her to come to school because they wanted her to keep her safe for now. She will attend school at maybe at the age of 10 or 11. We try to make her become precocious like me, but all she does is sing instead of paying attention."

Amu giggled when Ikuto said the last sentence. She finds his sister adorable because of her lack of education and how she loves singing. She then compared Utau to Ami, who both love to sing, but in contrast, Ami usually focuses on school.

"How old is Utau anyways?" she asked him while still giggling.

"She's 6 years old," Ikuto answered her kindly. "Utau is just an average girl. She may sing a lot, but she studies very hard on her own without letting our parents knowing. She's not too smart unlike me, and not too well... I guess you could say dumb. She's just alright."

"That sure is a nice way of describing your sister."

Before Ikuto could respond at her joke, he spotted four male Vampire students ganging up on something at the corner of the building. Not saying a word to Amu, he looked back at her and pressed his finger on his lips, telling her to stay silent. Amu did has he told, and waited for his reaction.

Ikuto began to listen carefully when he heard the Vampire students' vociferous voices.

"Next time you should watch where you kick the ball!" one of them roared. "Do you have any idea how painful it is to be hit by a soccer ball on the head?"

A small whimper was heard after one of them furiously yelled at them. Ikuto's temper began to boil as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. Amu released her hold on his shoulder and braced herself.

"H-Hey, are you o-okay?" she asked him half-horrified, her voice shaking.

Ignoring her question, Ikuto arched his eyebrows fiercely and squeezed his fists more tightly until his knuckles began to white and veins were now visible on his skin.

"Why..." he whispered coldly under his breath. "Why can't there be peace?!"

Amu opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Few seconds of silence passed when she saw him stood up and heatedly walked towards the four Vampire students. Not wanting to feel left behind, Amu followed along and saw what made Ikuto burst out of the bench in frustration.

When they arrived the scene, Ikuto could still hear the Vampires snarling. He sneakily looked over at their shoulder to see two Human students, one male and one female, embracing themselves with their backs pressed against the wall. He couldn't get a better view of their image, but he knows a trick of how to.

"Hello," Ikuto spoke in an eerie tone.

"What?!" one of them shouted as the four of them turn around. Suddenly all of their eyes widened to see Ikuto, whose arms are crossed and giving them a serious look. They all began to tremble in fear, when Ikuto opened his mouth to speak.

"Care to explain?" he coldly asked them. None of them said a word to give him an explanation of what they were doing, as they all stared at the ground. This made Ikuto feel a little aggravated. "Well? No answer into why you're hollering at their faces?"

The sound of a person gulping in terror was heard, when one of them decided to speak. "W-Well, my friends and I were just talking when a ball suddenly came out of nowhere and landed on Higuchi's head. He cried out in pain, and we all turn around to see who was responsible for his injury." He spin his body around and pointed at the boy with spiky brown hair with lime colored eyes, sitting at the corner with a girl right next to him, frowning.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and finds this kind of situation stupid. As in it's just a small accident, yet they took it seriously and making things worse. He shook his head in disappointment and a sigh escaped from his lips. With Amu watching, she hid behind Ikuto, not wanting to show herself to the Vampire students.

"That's it?" Ikuto asked in a discouragement. "All four of you are just angry because a ball just flew out of nowhere and crashed on Higuchi's head?"

The four of them nodded simultaneously.

"Did that guy over there," Ikuto pointed at the chocolate brown hair to make sure if he got the right culprit. "apologize when that happened before getting his ball back?"

To Ikuto's surprise, none of them answered him. He narrowed his eyebrows and threw his hand to his side. "Did he or did he not apologize?" Now they are beginning to push his buttons. The Vampires fidgeted a bit when he asked them in a more serious tone. "Y-Yes, he d-did..." one of their voices was barely audible, but the words caught Ikuto's ears.

"Then what was the reason why all four of you are ganging up on him and his friend even though they apologized to you?" Ikuto added, his voice solid as a rock while asking the Vampires bitterly.

None of them answered his question, because all four of them are embracing themselves and are too afraid to speak up. Not wanting to draw a crowd, Ikuto decided to cool down his temper, loosen the tensions of his fists and face, and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He went back to his normal self, pretending that he hadn't let out his anger side towards the Vampires. The four widened their eyes to see Ikuto being capricious, after being hollered at.

"If you think you're going to be punished, you're not," he calmly stated. "We're all kids anyways, and we always make these kinds of situations worse. But the ones who are willing to break my father's law of peace are going to be punished. This kind of situation I'm dealing with right now is nothing. After all, those two over there," he pointed at the two students who are still sitting at the corner. "apologized to you. So be thankful that Humans are respecting Vampires. I may be a Prince, but do not forget that I'm also Human. Remember that."

The four nodded simultaneously again. Unable to respond, their lips tugged upwards. Ikuto flashed them a smile in return. "Would you mind apologizing to them as well?" he asked them kindly.

Again, they nodded. The four of them turned to face the Human students and bowed to them. "We're so sorry," they apologized sincerely in unison. Although Ikuto couldn't see their reactions, he could sense that the apology was accepted.

The Vampires turn to face Ikuto again and lightly smiled at him.

"Let's pretend that nothing happened," he told them happily. "But could you please treat Humans fairly? I am doing this for my father's sake and to all of you as well."

"Yes, Prince Tsukiyomi!" Higuchi obeyed.

"Ikuto, please call me Ikuto."

The four stared at him in confusion, and let out a small laughter. "Okay!" they joyfully said in unison.

"Alright," Ikuto cheered. "You can continue of what you are doing."

"Yes, Pri- I mean Ikuto!" Higuchi announced in approval. He and Ikuto fist-bump each other, and one of the Vampires invited his friends to go somewhere else.

They all began to walk away, when Higuchi and another friend of his waved goodbye to Ikuto. He happily waved back; as he watched their shadows dissipate away. Now extricated, Ikuto massaged his temples for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

Ikuto whirled his body around to view the two Human students, who are yet still sitting at the corner, watching the Vampires going to another area. When they whipped their heads to look at Ikuto, a hand was what they first saw right in front of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Ikuto asked worriedly. The girl with long, violet hair and golden brown colored eyes nodded at him. Ikuto sighed in relief, as he felt a hand gently grabbed his. He glanced down to see the chestnut hair boy grinning at him, in the act of Ikuto lifting him up from the ground. Ikuto then helped the violet hair girl get up to her feet.

"The name's Kuukai!" the chestnut hair boy introduced confidently. "Souma Kuukai!" he then flashed him a bright, cheerful smile that made Ikuto feel a little relieved to see that he's not harmed.

"And my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko," the girl introduced to herself kindly. But when Ikuto heard Nagihiko's voice, his eyes widened to see that _she _is a _boy._

Not wanting to think about it, Ikuto shook his head vigorously to remove the thought in his mind and could feel that his smile is twitching. At the very least, Nagihiko expressed his friendliness to him, which is only his gratitude for Ikuto saving him and Kuukai from the Vampires.

After introducing themselves, Kuukai's and Nagihiko's facial expression became amazed at the sight of Ikuto bowing to them. Before they could ask him a question, Ikuto spoke first. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys," he addressed honorably. He raised himself up to see them stunned, yet embarrassed at the same time.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Ikuto asked worriedly. Ignoring the question, they began to wave their hands frantically, with Ikuto looking at them in a bizarre way. "N-No! I mean it's just..." Kuukai blurted out. "Even though you're Prince, you didn't have to like...well bow to us Humans!" a nervous laugh was all that's left from Kuukai, when he heard Ikuto chuckle.

"Well, that's how I introduce myself," he answered after he was done chuckling. "Or more like it's just that I'm glad to meet you. That's what I usually do when it comes to meeting someone."

"S-Still!" Nagihiko choked out. "You don't have to bow to us just 'cause you want to meet us! We should've done the opposite, since you're a Prince!"

"Even if I'm a Prince?" Ikuto asked, almost as if he's denying their reasons. "To me, it doesn't matter whether I'm a Prince or not. What's important is that I'm grateful of meeting you. Think of it as a small compensation."

"Well..."Kuukai's voice began to trail off. After searching through his mind of what he's going to say, he finally took the chance to use it. "Shouldn't we be the one to compensate you?" he questioned him thoughtfully. "After all, you saved us from the Vampires."

"You can if you like," Ikuto replied. "I compensate people almost all the time, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh, okay!" Nagihiko chimed. "But I want to ask you something..."

Ikuto raised his eyebrow, curious of what Nagihiko is going to ask him. "And what is it that you want to ask?"

"What was the reason why you compensate others?"

This shocked Ikuto a little bit, as he dug down inside his mind to find out why. And that's when the answer ascends, as Ikuto cleared his throat to explain Nagihiko his reason. "To repay the sins of what the Vampires have done to the Humans. I barely compensate the Vampires, but to the Humans - it's more important, as far as I'm concerned." Inside his mind, he asked himself, '_Why hadn't I realized that before already?_'

"Oh, I see..." Nagihiko's voice brought Ikuto back to reality. "Well, that's really nice of you to do that, Prince Tsukiyomi." he flashed a smile when saying his name.

"Ikuto."

Nagihiko blinked his eyes and gave a confused look. "Huh?"

"Just call me Ikuto," Ikuto rectified, with a sigh escaping from his lips. "I kinda don't want to be called 'Prince' all the time. So it's best if people call me by my first name, just to make myself feel comfortable."

"Oh..." Nagihiko fathomed. "Seems like you're starting to grow sick and tired of hearing that name everyday, huh?" he let out a small laughter, as Ikuto did the same.

"Definitely."

After a moment of laughter, Kuukai glanced over at Ikuto's shoulder. "Hey Ikuto," he mumbled. "Is that your girlfriend?" Ikuto whirled his body around to see Amu, who he hadn't known has been hiding behind him, blushing. "Amu?" Ikuto called out to her, ignoring Kuukai's question. He walked over to her, with Nagihiko and Kuukai following him. "You've been watching the whole time?" he asked her.

"Y-Yeah..." she replied to him anxiously.

"Oh..." was all that Ikuto to respond to her. "Well at least the Vampires didn't get their eyes on you."

"What are you talking about?" Amu said in a cool n spicy attitude. "As if they will get me." Ikuto chuckled at her, and so did Nagihiko. With Kuukai still wondering if she's Ikuto's girlfriend, he decided to ask again, already knowing that this will cross Amu's line.

"So Ikuto," Kuukai chirped. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" not thinking about his actions, Kuukai began to laugh. "No, she's just my friend," Ikuto gave him an odd look. "Today is my first day here, so I just met her during class."

"Okay!" Kuukai gave him thumbs up by the time he was done laughing. "So what's your name, Ikuto's friend?" he asked Amu.

"Hinamori Amu," she answered him blankly.

"Wait a minute..." he paused for a moment. He then balled his hand into a fist and tapped his left hand, as if he came up with an idea. "As in Cool n Spicy Hinamori Amu?" he blurted out in enthusiasm.

"Yea, so?" Amu commented, still in her cool n spicy attitude.

"There it is!" he cried out. "But you know..." his voice became lower. "it doesn't suit you."

"Hmph," Amu retorted. "Whatever."

With Amu and Kuukai being put aside, Nagihiko turn to face Ikuto, who is watching them annoying each other with a clear smile of enjoyment shown on his face. "So..." he began, causing Ikuto to remove his eyes from Amu and Kuukai and gaze at Nagihiko's eyes. "I pretty much thought about what Kuukai and I are going to do to repay you," he continued.

"Really?" Ikuto asked, beginning to become a little excited.

Nagihiko nodded at him. "Yep. Why not hang out with us and play sports like basketball or soccer?"

With his smile of excitement fading away, Ikuto's face began to cloud up as he brought his head down to look at the ground. "I would like to join you guys, but...I don't know how to play sports, so I'm pretty much an amateur towards it."

Nagihiko blinked a few times, and smiled at him tenderly. "Don't worry," he planted his hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "I get why you don't know much about this world, so we'll teach you how to play sports. After all, this is compensation."

Ikuto's face brightens up again as he raise his head up. "Really? You would do that for me?" he jabbered joyfully.

"Of course. Well you did save us, so we decided to give you something in return that will help lessen your stress."

"Wow, thanks!"

"And also, I hear you sigh a lot. Why is that?"

"To help lessen my stress, I guess. But with your compensation, it's starting to lessen more."

They both whipped their heads to see Amu and Kuukai still annoying each other, when Nagihiko called Kuukai's name to come over. "Hey Kuukai! Ikuto's going to hang out with us now that we got more players on our team!"

Kuukai ran up to them and became amazed. "Whoa, really? Awesome!" he swings his right arm around Ikuto's neck as he ruffled his hair that became messy and gave him thumbs up. "Shall we get going now, Tsukiyomi?" before Ikuto could answer, Nagihiko spoke first.

"Hold on, Kuukai. He doesn't know how to play sports, since he's still new to this place. So it's best if we teach him first before we could start a real game with him."

Kuukai glanced at Ikuto and gave him another thumbs up. "If you're looking for a person who's good at sports, that person is me! I'll teach you the basics of how you control the ball and learn the rules of basketball and others!"

"You're so conceited," Nagihiko barged in.

"Am not!" Kuukai retorted like a little child. "I'm just informing Tsukiyomi that he needs a good sports player to help him learn how to play."

"Alright," Nagihiko sighed. "Just do whatever you want."

Grateful, Ikuto nodded as Kuukai pulled him towards the basketball court, with Nagihiko walking behind them. Although, Ikuto knows that he's somehow forgetting something. He looked over at Kuukai's shoulder and views what's behind him, to see Amu standing solely, watching them with her arms behind her back.

Feeling slightly remorse of leaving his first friend - especially since she's a girl, Ikuto unwrapped Kuukai's arm out of his neck and ran towards Amu. "Huh?" Kuukai, who noticed this, looked behind as he and Nagihiko watched Ikuto running up to Amu.

This startles her, and by the time he reached his destination, Ikuto lends his hand out to her and shot her a benevolent smile. "Would you mind going with us?" he asked her warmheartedly.

"Huh? Why?" she blinked a few times in confusion.

"Well, I don't want to be rude by just leaving a girl alone," he firmly stated. "Why, do you have any other friends who you want to hang out with besides us?" something clicked on Amu as she looked at his pure sapphire eyes. Once she was able to read what they're holding, she could see that Ikuto's...worried and scared?

"No..." she mumbled softly as she lower her head to face the ground. This shocked Ikuto a little bit, hearing that she actually doesn't have many friends. Now is the time he's willing to change that, and he won't regret changing it.

"Then why not go with us?" he protested. "Aren't you lonely without any friends?" Amu narrowed her eyes, with the second question that Ikuto asked her echoing her entire mind.

In fact, he's got a point. Because of her cool n spicy attitude, Amu wasn't able to make friends and rejects every invitation that was thrown at her by other people who wanted to make friends with her. Although, she never expects to hear a single complain from a person (which is Ikuto) who wanted to befriends with her. Others who try to invite her in to hang out with them and she rejects them, Amu doesn't hear any complaints. They just forget about it and walk away, or sometimes pretend that they didn't invite her by doing something else.

But from Ikuto, it's completely different. And by the looks in his eyes, he's serious of trying to befriends with her. However, Amu isn't sure whether she will accept the offer.

_"No, she's just my friend."_

A single dialogue from Ikuto when talking to Kuukai pop into her mind.

_"So what's your name, Ikuto's friend?"_

Another popped up into her mind, and this time it came from Kuukai's. To think that people are actually calling her their friend, Amu had never felt this way before. As the matter of fact, she feels happy - or more like wildly accepted.

"...mu..."

A faint voice began calling her name. How long has she been spacing out actually? Her mind became blank for a moment, when her name was called again.

"...Amu!"

Amu blinked a few times and was finally brought back to reality. "What?" was all she could respond.

"Well?" Ikuto questioned her worriedly. "I said aren't you going to go with us?"

Apparently, Amu is lucky that she was given another chance to be invited. She didn't expect to see Ikuto this patient, and won't leave until she answers him. _Now's your chance, Amu!_ She commanded herself.

"Yes," she approved with a smile planted on her petite face.

With a sudden change in the tense and silent atmosphere, Ikuto smiled widely and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards him. "Awesome!" he exclaimed happily. Amu could hear him laughing with joy once she agreed to join him, as she did the same.

With her dragging towards him, Kuukai watched them run up to them with a small frown on his face and Nagihiko giggling in delight. "So you decided to bring your girlfriend with us?" he asked Ikuto when they finally arrived.

Amu gave him a cold glare, as Ikuto lets go of her hand. "Friend, Kuukai," he rectified him. "She could just watch us play anyways. Or if she wants, she could join in."

"Okay," Nagihiko agreed, letting out a small giggle. "Well, it's a pleasure to hear you hanging out with us from now on, Amu-chan," he said kindly.

"Arigatou, Nagihiko," Amu thanked him politely.

"Well I guess I have no problem hanging out with Hinamori-san," Kuukai scratched his head. "If you want to learn how to play sports, come to talk to me!" he stated blissfully.

Amu nodded her head as they all ran to the basketball court.

_"It's a pleasure to hear you hanging out with us from now on, Amu-chan."_

_"Well I guess I have no problem hanging out with Hinamori-san."_

_"Friend, Kuukai. She could just watch us play anyways. Of if she wants, she could join in."_

Those words echoed her entire mind from each of the boys she befriended with the whole day. Amu was at last finally accepted as a friend.

* * *

**Amu: i have no friends? TT^TT**

**Ikuto: don't worry, Amu. at least she wrote that i'm your first frienddd :DD and you were my first friend toooooo~~**

**Amu: oh sweet niblets.**

**Ikuto: and also...IDK HOW TO PLAY SPORTS?**

**Amu: LOLOL you just got booty kicked.**

**Ikuto: not cool, bruh. i can handle the ball easily.**

**Amu: if it were a yarn, then you're on uncontrollable by that cat instinct of yours. HA.**

**Ikuto: at least i'm smarter than you XD**

**Amu: whatcha talking bout? you don't even go to school.**

**Ikuto: lmfao so you wanna see if i do? we got a stalker right here.**

**Amu: wtf? i am not!**

**Ikuto: ok wanna challenge me?**

**Amu: yush. just to see if you really do go to school.**

**Ikuto: mmkay. if you get the wrong answer, then you'll have to...-smirks-**

**Amu: what the- NO! NVM.**

**Ikuto: please R&R so that i can win the challenge ;D**

**Amu: i demand another challenge!**

**Ikuto: no thanks. this challenge is perfect for us ;3 **


	3. Her Harmonic Voice

**E-anne: Yooooooo~! **

**Ikuto: stop copying me D8**

**E-anne: no, sshh. it's too cool.**

**Ikuto: -pouts- **

**E-anne: i know i uploaded kinda late and sorry about that :( it's just that i had a hard time doing this chapter because it was SUPER ULTRA MEGA long, so i had to cut the chapter into half, which i uploaded the half right now (of course this chapter) and i'm doing the other half right now. then i knew i update very late if i kept going if those two halves are in one chapter.**

**Ikuto: it's not that you took too long on doing this one, but you were lazy too -_- you keep listening to other kpop songs instead of writing this. AND I NOTICED YOU UPLOAD EVERY 2 WEEKS. tf i can't take this anymore.**

**Amu: calm yo man tits, bruh. she hasn't been listening to kpop for a while, so she wants to catch up on the ones that were new, or listen to other cool songs :3**

**E-anne: YEA. also, i can't stop watching the new Super Junior music video that just came out this week, so i pretty much took the day off and keep watching it and learn the dance a little bit...**

**Ikuto: tf? what's the point of watching just ONE music video all day? you need to focus more on writing this awesome vampire fanfic instead of staring at those korean guys -_-**

**E-anne: but...but...Eunhyuk is soo cute and i can't keep my eyes off of him while watching, which is the reason why i keep replaying the video...**

**Ikuto: i don't even know who that is o-o oh and i'm not cute? WOW. JUST WOW.**

**E-anne: i didn't even say that you aren't :c you are, but i just can't handle that gruesome temper of yours.**

**Amu: u-umm...aren't you going to say the disclaimers?**

**E-anne: ah! yep, but one more thing. i do NOT own the song that Amu will be singing in this chapter. just sayin~**

**Ikuto: so E-anne doesn't own Shugo Chara! or anything that relates to the anime.**

**Amu: bongo ^^**

**Ikuto: what?**

**Amu: nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Her Harmonic Voice

The sound of the bell chime, calling all Human and Vampire students to come to Seiyo Academy and start a new year. Like of all the years in which school starts, this type of year is much more refreshing than the others. With the wind sending a gentle breeze on the cherry blossom trees that makes a soothing rustling sound, and scatter pink petals out of its branches, a clean scent drifts all over the town. It calms each of everyone's minds down, making everything peace inside, as if white feathers descends from the clear blue sky and an angel singing a sweet lullaby.

It's been almost a year ever the since the two have met. Although there have been quite a few changes over the past couple of months, seeing that Vampires and Humans have been showing respects to each other little by little, all thanks to the Prince. Unfortunately, students are the only ones who manage to play fair. But other places besides school are far more difficult, since the Prince is attending school. Fortunately, he asked his father to hire another peacemaker who can help him break off the quarrel between the two races while the Prince is at school. And so he did.

His helper gladly accepted it without hesitation, as Aruto introduced Tsukasa Amakawa, a 16 year old teenager, to Ikuto. Tsukasa's family died when he was 12 during the incident when Aruto's Kingdom was destroyed and was the only survivor of his family. He was desolate of not being able to be with his family anymore, or get to see his new nephew, since his older sister Mizue is pregnant. Tsukasa fought the pain inside him when he was still grieving and decided to move on on his new life without his family. Although during the incident, he was saved by Aruto and took care of him for a few days, but Tsukasa then left the Tsukiyomis and took care of himself.

They blissfully shook hands, and Ikuto finds Tsukasa a very kindhearted man who also loves peace, yet a playful person. As all of you should know this, Tsukasa is also a Vampire, and is far more different than the other Vampires. He shows no hatred towards Humans, for the reason why he accepted the offer of helping Ikuto gain peace between both races.

He is also the type of person who loves cats, and every time he sees one, he pulls out catnip from his back pocket and plays with them. Ikuto usually face-palms himself of seeing how he behaves towards cats, which he finds it embarrassing to see while they both do their obligations. But Ikuto is counting on Tsukasa to end the hatred together, which is why he puts all his trust on him. Normally, they act like brothers rather than peacemaking partners, except the fact that Ikuto acts more like an older brothers and Tsukasa as the younger one, even though Tsukasa's 7 years older than him.

However, Ikuto pities him for having Tsukasa do most of the work than him. With Tsukasa wandering around Japan and Ikuto only attending school, this troubles his mind and is worried if his helper will complain. Tsukasa noticed this, and tells Ikuto there's nothing to worry about as long as he's having fun with his new friends. With his gentle smile always sculpted on his face - hoping it will help console the Prince, Tsukasa finds not even a single problem if Ikuto were to have fun at school while he does most of the work. In fact, he was also able to make friends with both Humans and Vampires when doing his obligation while walking around Japan.

Of course, he is a kindhearted person who can easily make friends with others, which now calms Ikuto down and relieved to hear that Tsukasa is doing okay. Even if he were to do most of the work than Ikuto, all he wanted to see from the Prince is to have fun with his friends and enjoy what was meant to be free and happy instead of staying at home. Those words rung Ikuto's mind, as he gratefully thanked Tsukasa for supporting and comforting him.

Now entering 4th grade, everything that Ikuto has fixed in Seiyo Academy made him feel happier than the last time he entered when he was a new student. He was able to make Vampire friends, but has a little trouble of making friends with Humans, regardless that he is one. It saddens him a bit, but with Amu and the other Human students that he befriended, they took away his loneliness. It made him feel that he was accepted by them since he's also Human, and they find no problem of hanging out with the Prince of Vampires.

As he walks down the hallway to get to his new classroom, he spots Amu laughing with two girls walking beside her. One of her friends on her left side has light brownish-orange hair that is up in pigtails with two big red ribbons attached to her hair, and sepia colored eyes. The petite doll-looking girl on Amu's right side has wavy dark blonde hair that is up to her waist length, with a thin black hair-band that has a tiny ribbon attached to it covering her front bangs, and golden-honey eyes.

Ikuto found himself smiling while watching Amu and her friends. Because of his help, Amu was able to make other friends by giving herself courage and be herself back in the middle of 3rd grade. With him right beside her (almost all the time), he encouraged her to try her best and be herself. Once she did as he told, she finally accomplished of making a friend. Using the same methods Ikuto had given her, she was then able to make more friends, as Amu felt more confident inside while being with her new friends.

Regardless, Amu still plays with Ikuto and the others boys along with her new friends who were Yaya Yuiki, the brown-orange hair with pigtails and Rima Mashiro, the petite doll-looking girl. Amu gratefully thanked Ikuto for helping her make friends, as he happily shot her an affectionate smile that tells her that she's welcome anytime. They would often have fun at the basketball court or other sports areas, where the girls watch the boys play while they talk and laugh on their conversations.

Saying farewell to her friends, Amu caught a glimpse of Ikuto standing near the doorway, smiling at her amiably. The corner of her lips hooked upwards as she waved at him joyfully and approached towards him.

"Ohayo, Ikuto!" she blissfully greeted him.

"Ohayo, Amu." he replied to her in a soft and relaxed voice.

They stepped inside the classroom as they marched their way to their desk, still sitting right next to each other just like time, but this time on a different table which is in the center of the classroom.

"I wonder who our new teacher is," Ikuto anticipated.

"Hopefully it's not-" Amu was cut off by a familiar voice coming inside the classroom towards his desk before she could finish her sentence.

"Good morning, students!" Nikaidou saluted, his mind completely feeling jolly. Without thinking that he's supposed to step _up_ the hire, his foot hit the edge of the step. This caused him to drop all of his books as his front body slammed the wooden floor. Students began to laugh at his clumsiness, leaving Amu and Ikuto to twitch their eyes and a single drop of sweat was visible on their foreheads.

As soon as Nikaidou fixed himself, he placed his books down on the desk and opened his mouth to make an announcement. "Welcome back, everyone! I hope you all had a nice summer vacation! And since you're all here, we will go over the rules of this classroom just like what we always do when we start a new year."

Not wanting to pay any heed to the teacher, Amu covered her eyes with her pink locks and rested her chin against her palm, with the desk she's only facing on. Before she could close her eyes, she peaked at the corner of her eye to see Ikuto drawing on his notebook, whose position is the same as Amu's.

With her voice barely audible enough for people to hear, she lets out small giggle and closed her eyes, daring not to open them until class is almost over. Since her thoughts were only focused on falling asleep, she tried her best not to listen to Nikaidou speaking and pencil writing on a notebook. And with every moment when everything is voiceless, the same rhythm of the clock ticking is all of what Amu could hear.

Class has only 10 minutes left until it is lunch break, when Nikaidou clapped his hands to capture the students' attention to donate him some respect. Amu jolted up in her seat after taking a short nap, when she heard a chuckle on her right side. She rotated her head to the left only to find Ikuto covering his mouth to prevent him from laughing loud.

"What's so funny?" she asked him in confusion.

"If you were me and I were you, you should've seen how I woke up when I hear the sound of clapping," he answered her when he was finished.

Amu rolled her eyes and lifted an eyebrow. "Weirdo."

Ikuto released another small laugh, but then he heard Nikaidou's voice echo throughout the entire classroom. "As you all know, since you're back from your vacation and starting another school year here at Seiyo, I will be giving you an assignment that will be due on Friday. All 4th grade teachers were to give an assignment at the first day of school, so you only have 4 days to finish. The assignment that you will be doing is writing two paragraphs, explaining about your dreams and goals."

Students began mumbling to each other of what they want to be, leaving Nikaidou standing there patiently, giving them a few seconds to discuss.

"I want to become a doctor!"

"Becoming a dance is what I really want to be."

"I always love singing, so I want to be a singer someday."

"Being an actor is my dream job!"

"I should be a teacher like Mr. Nikaidou-san." Everyone silently stared at the student who said that. "Only, I won't be as clumsy."

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard, as their voices begin to fade away and turn their heads to Nikaidou. The talking stopped, at the time that the room became unvocal. Nikaidou broke the silence and prepared himself to give our more information about the assignment of how it should be done.

"As I was saying, you will be writing two paragraphs explaining your dreams of what you want to be," he continued, walking around the classroom with a small set of papers secure in his arms, passing a sheet down on each table. "The first paragraph will be like an introduction, welcoming your reader and tell them what you want to be. You will then describe what the job is like, so write at least 5 sentences."

When he was done handing out the papers, Nikaidou returned to his desk and continued the instructions. "Next, the second paragraph will be about why you chose it. What are the reasons into why you want that kind of dream? And just like I said, write at least 5 sentences. When you get to your last sentence, write about how your dream affects your family, friends, or any other people. Remember, this assignment is due on Friday. If you feel like you wanted to do more and want some extra credit, you can write more than 5 sentences on one or both paragraphs or even write a third paragraph."

'_5 sentences?' _Amu thought nervously. _I don't think I can handle this kind of homework. And also, I don't even know what I want to be!'_

"Amu, are you ok?" Ikuto whispered to her.

"Huh? Oh yea." she lied.

"Is it because this assignment is hard for you?" he asked again. A small sigh escaped from Amu's lips and nodded at his question. "Pretty much."

Ikuto warmly smiled at her and planted his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll help you give out some ideas of what you want to be." he strongly appealed.

Amu smiled in return and nodded again. "Thanks." Ikuto released his hold from her shoulder and they both drew their attention back at Nikaidou.

"If you're having trouble of doing this, I will set you up as partners," he continued. "Your tablemates will be your partners only. No group work. As partners, you can help give each other ideas that will help you on this assignment. Or if you're brave enough to do this on your own, you are welcome to do so. But if your tablemate is having trouble, please help them out."

"Well well," Ikuto chuckled. "Looks like we've got some luck."

"Sadly, we only have 7 minutes left until it's lunch break," Nikaidou announced. "Once it's over, we shall continue our discussion for 10 minutes, since we need to save sometime for other subjects. And once I'm done talking, you can turn to your partner and start exchanging ideas or work alone. Don't forget to take notes while discussing."

The sudden silence is what came up and spread all over the classroom, remembering that this is the signal that Nikaidou had created for them to begin their conversation. Every student on each table turn to face their partner, leaving not even a single person working alone at sight. Amu and Ikuto were the last ones to face each other, meaning that they were almost caught by Nikaidou if they were to work solely.

"So…" Ikuto began. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Amu placed her index finger on her chin and starts to think deeply. But nothing came into her mind. "I haven't quite thought about that yet." she answered him.

"Oh," he responded blankly.

"What about you? What's your dream?" she tilted her head to the side.

Ikuto blinked a few times and then lowered his head to face the table. "I don't know, sadly. I'm too busy to think about my goal with my obligation standing in the way…" his voice trailed off.

"Aww," was all Amu could say. "Well I'm too busy thinking about stuff instead of my dream."

"Oh yeah," he rattled off. "I'm going to help you give some ideas of what you want to be. Want to give it a shot?"

"Ok," she muttered.

They both turned their whole body to face each other, as Ikuto balled up his fist and placed it onto his left cheek, with his elbow pressed against the desk while both of Amu's hands rested on her lap.

"Ready?" Ikuto asked her to make sure she's prepared. Without giving him a reply, Amu nodded her head instead.

"Actress."

"No. Well, what does it do?"

Ikuto was on the verge of face-palming himself, but shrugged at her question instead. He didn't express his thoughts about how she could not know what kind of job an actress does. "Have you seen those people on TV who are in the movies, shows, comedies and such?" he asked her.

"Oh, yeah." she approved. "Those are actors and actresses?" she questioned him.

"Yep," he assured. "It means a person who performs role-playing on entertainment, like they have to follow a script and pretend to be someone else. But there are some shows that don't involve acting, and it's called a reality show. It's based on real life, and it depends what kinds of shows they're doing that make the show a reality. It also happens on people's lives."

"Oh…" she fathomed his clear explanation. "Umm I think I'll pass on that."

"Ok. How about an artist?" he recommended. "And if you don't know what the definition of the job is, I'll explain what it means, even though you already know it. This kind of job involves painting, drawing and sculpting by expressing what they are feeling or thinking."

Amu nodded at that third sentence, then shook her head in disagreement. "No, thanks."

"Dancer. It expresses ideas, stories, rhythm and sound with their bodies." he paused for a moment then continued his explanation. "Like let's say ballerina, hip hop dancing, choreographer, and so on."

"Umm…Nah." she refused.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, but continued to help her by searching for more ideas that's best for her. "I bet you know what this means, so I don't need to explain this. A doctor."

Amu began to quiver when she thought about what a doctor does, so she decided to call it off. "Definitely not. I want to help people and cure them, but I'm scared of blood."

"Oh, I see…is it because of… _them_?" he emphasized the word in order to let Amu what he's talking about.

"Well yes and no," she answered him. "I'll be most likely be terrified to see a Vampire feeding themselves off a Human. And I don't know why, but the sight of blood just scares me a lot."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "I see. That means you have hematophobia. And yes, you're going to ask what the definition is, and it means to have great fear towards blood."

Amu brought her head down as she clenched her fists, closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, trying not to imagine the visual of blood. Just when she felt something warm and soft on her right hand, Amu opened her eyes to see a hand on top of hers.

Her head ascends to remove the sight of her hands only to see Ikuto giving her a compassionate smile that will help escape her fears. His eyes look like they're half-closed even though they're somehow relaxed; showing her that there's nothing to fear. His hand was still kept in place, hoping that it will console her.

'_His hand is so warm…'_ Amu thought in small delight. _'I wish he could hold on to my hand a little tigh- No! What am I thinking these days?'_ She shook her head violently in order to wake herself up, removing her previous thoughts and focused on Ikuto, who is still consoling her with that warm smile plastered on his face.

"Just try not to think about it," he told her in a comforting voice. "Try to concentrate on what we're working on, so let's pretend that I haven't mentioned that word of what you want to be." Amu, as usual, nodded as Ikuto's hand slipped away from hers and stood up straight, going back to the same position as he was when he's helping her.

"What about…a musician?" he continually advised her. "They use various kinds of instruments that are part of a band, or make a soundtrack for a movie, TV shows, and other entertainment."

"No…" she declined. "My mom wanted me to learn how to plan an acoustic guitar, but I wasn't very good at it. Even if I were to play other instruments, I don't think I will able to be a musician."

"Okay. How about…" he paused for a moment and began to think. "A teacher?" he suddenly released a laugh at the thought as Amu watched him with a bizarre expression.

"Are you kidding?" she complained, adding a little cool and spicy tone to it. "I think being a teacher is boring. I'm not that smart like you, and I also suck at math."

"Well math is complicated," he told her as soon as he finished his laughter. "I may be precocious, but I'm struggling on math a little bit. Algebra and geometry are really complicated for me, so I just stick with simple math."

"Oh okay," she sighed in relief. "I was actually planning to ask you to teach me math. Not algebra or geometry because even though I don't know what those are and what it looks like, I was hoping you could teach me simple math."

With a straight-face, Ikuto happily acclaimed at her request. "Sure, no problem."

Amu giggled at his answer. "Arigatou!" she thanked him joyfully.

"Okay, let's continue where we left off," he changed the subject. "Well, I only have one more…what do you think about being a writer?"

"That seems hard to do. You have to use proper grammar and spelling in order for people to understand the explanations of the story, and it's also hard to describe the character's actions."

"I see… you sure do have a lot of dislikes," he chuckled once again.

Amu crossed her arms. "It's not like I don't like anything. They just don't interest me."

The sound of the bell rang before Ikuto could respond, and all of the students shot of their chairs like a bullet and raced towards the door with their lunch clutched tightly in their hands; while their belongings were remain in the classroom.

Amu and Ikuto were the last ones to get up and leave. Exiting out of the classroom, they walk down the hallway towards the exit door that leads to the schoolyard where they could meet their friends outside.

As soon as they found their way towards the sunlight which shines up the entire place outside the building, Amu spot a glimpse of long, dark blonde hair standing in front of a boy with shimmering violet hair, surrounded by other students who have familiar hair color that she's seen.

Turning to face Ikuto, she used her hands to ask him without saying a word to follow her by swaying it back and forth. Ikuto did as she told.

Panting after reaching their destination from all the running, Amu gently placed her hand on Rima's shoulder and stood herself straight up. Although Rima didn't mind one bit, she knew Amu needed some support to help get herself straightened out.

Heedlessness, Kuukai frowned at her movements. Little did he know that Amu is still lacking energy and spirit, he opened his mouth to speak when a sound caught his attention on his ears. He swore he heard footsteps running towards their group, when the noise grew louder and louder.

The others have heard the same sound, as they all whirl themselves around to see the Prince catching up to Amu, with a large size paper bag that was tightly gripped by his hand.

"Yo, Tsukiyomi!" Kuukai greeted gleefully by waving his hand straight up in the air. "How you doing, bro?"

When Ikuto immediately arrived, everyone in the group warmly smiled at him and greeted him a hello and good morning. "I'm fine, thanks," he answered Kuukai's question. "How about you?"

"Fired up and feeling awesome as usual!" he enthusiastically replied. "But I'm actually a little disappointed at someone right now who doesn't have that much energy…" his voice fainted.

"Oh no," Amu warily announced, knowing who he's talking about.

"You know, Hinamori," he sighed and shook his head of Amu's downfall. "We've been trying to raise your spirit in running, yet all I got from you for a new school year is you gasping for breath. We're only just a few feet away from the school building like about 25 feet, and still you're panting. Looks like we need to practice more of that rather than starting to teach you how to play sports."

Amu's jaw dropped once she heard the last sentence that Kuukai told her, as she balled up her fists and waved them frantically. "No fair! We've been practicing that for like 3 months on that and yet you can't teach me how to play sports?"

"3 months isn't enough for you," he argued. "I'm sorry to say this and I know I sound rude but, I'm adding extra laps for you to run on." he rubbed the back of his head nervously, not excited to see her reaction.

"Not just rude!" Amu retorted. "It's _very_ rude of you to add more laps for a girl who's struggling to finish those!"

"Energy is required in order for you to play sports, Hinamori," he confirmed. "If you were to play basketball, football, or soccer and you don't have that much energy to run, we could possibly lose," he added. "I know you wanted to play so badly but, running is just simple. You just need to add some strength in your legs and all. Besides, what have you been doing all summer?" he arched up on eyebrow, looking at her in curiosity.

"U-Umm…doodling? Watching TV?" she answered him anxiously, with a bead of sweat flowing down at her temples.

"What a pitiful excuse. Didn't I tell you to run everyday so that I don't have to nag at you when school starts?" Kuukai denied her reasons. "You wanted to come play sports with us, yet all you did during summer was just sit there and do nothing. Now I had to pile up more work for you, and you're going to keep whining at me that you wanted to play sports already."

"Gomen ne…" she silently apologized in shame and disgrace. Instead of waiting for him to keep yelling at her, she heard a sigh from him as a substitute.

"It's okay," he accepted. "Just keep running and do your best until you get there. Once you passed all those laps and if I see you have enough energy to run, you are then allowed to be taught how to play sports and join us."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

There was a moment of silence between each of them in the group, when Yaya sucked away the quiet atmosphere. "Hey guys!" she began in a high-pitched voice and sound as if she's excited about some occasion that had come up. "Did your teacher give you an assignment about what you want to be when you grow up?"

"Yep," Nagihiko approved. "It's due on Friday, right?"

Yaya responded him with an 'mm-hmm'. "So what do you guys want to be?" she questioned them.

They all began to dig into their minds to think, when only some of them had their light bulbs lit up.

"I want to be a comedian," said Rima. "I want to make people laugh and see them in a happy mood, because seeing them sad and depressed makes me feel like I'm not myself anymore throughout the whole day."

"Wow that sounds so cool!" Yaya piped up. "Yaya wanted to be happy all the time!"

"Hmm, I want to be a dancer," Nagihiko proclaimed. "I may like sports, but dancing is what I like the best."

"Can you teach me how to dance once you have the skills to do so?" Yaya asked him.

"Of course," he calmly nodded at her. "I do have dancing skills, but I want to learn more than just one type of dance."

"Yay!"

"You should all know this by now," Kuukai announced. "I wanted to be a sports player! I want to play different kinds of sports, but I don't even know which one I like the most!"

"Usually you're better at soccer than basketball," Ikuto advised. "Why not choose the typed of sport that you're really good at the most? Like let's say you can be a soccer player and be the team captain."

"Yeah, well…even you if say that, I still want to play basketball and stuff." he complained, beginning to be confused.

"Just try to think about it and maybe you will get the one that you wanted the most," Ikuto calmly offered him.

"Alright, thanks bro."

Ikuto lightly patted Kuukai's shoulder. "No prob."

"So, Yaya," Rima chirped in, ignoring Ikuto and Kuukai. "Since you asked us what our dream is, what is yours?"

"Aw…" she pouted. "I don't have a dream yet, because I still want to be a baby."

"But you're 9 years old. How could you possibly be a baby since you're a 4th grader?" Rima gave her a strange look.

"I'm still 8 years old, and I could just act like a baby!" she whined.

"Why not be a babysitter?" Amu broke in.

"Taking care of kids is annoying…" she fumed as her voice trailed off, and behind it was annoyance.

"I know I may sound like Ikuto, but try to think about," Amu encouraged her. "You have to come up with something before the assignment is due."

Yaya nodded at her recommendation. "Wait," she muttered. "Hey Amu, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't even know," she pouted. "Ikuto gave me some suggestions, but none of them seem to match for me."

"Aw man…well, don't worry Amu-chi! Now it's my turn to use Ikuto's suggestion to you. Just try to think about it. Hehehe!" she chortled. Yaya turn to face Ikuto. "Neh, Ikuto. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Same thing goes for Amu," he answered her. "I haven't thought about it since I'm too busy to do my obligation."

"Why not be a King?" Kuukai suggested. "Once your dad retired, you can take over and be a Human King of Vampires."

Everyone laughed at Kuukai's idea, including Ikuto. "I'm not sure about that. I want to be something that can help calm people's minds. I know it's marked on my mind, but I can't seem to get the work I'm looking for."

"Like I said before," Amu broke in while giggling. "Just try to think about it. We should use that every often if we're trying to think of something."

They all laughed again except for Ikuto, who has a weird yet enjoyable expression plastered on his face. "You don't have to overdo it." Amu was the first to stop her laughter before anyone else, then installed her palm on his shoulder and gave him a mild grin. "Don't worry. At least try to think about what you want to be."

Ikuto let out a small scoff. "Same thing goes for you, little girl. You got more thinking about your dream more than I do."

Amu removed her hold from his shoulder. "D-Did you just call me _little girl_?" she questioned him with tints of blush visible on her cheeks.

Ikuto chuckled at the sight of it. "What? Would you prefer old woman instead?"

"N-No!"

"Alright. At least it's not some perverted old man walking towards you and randomly call you that even though you don't know them. But there's nothing wrong calling you a little girl, little girl." he smirked at her when saying the last sentence, as he watched her face flushed.

With Nagihiko and the others watching them tease each other, multiple beads of sweat formed on each of their foreheads. It's always like this, seeing them messing with each other. Although, deep inside between the two of them, they actually like how their friendship goes. The two don't usually see and realize this feeling, but only Nagihiko does, since he studies their friendship during the entire 3rd grade.

"H-Hey, do you guys wanna go to the basketball court?" Kuukai proposed, trying to cut in between Amu and Ikuto's somewhat argument.

Luckily they heard him as they began to calm down. "Well let's not just stand here. Let's go!" he commanded.

They all ran to the basketball court that is not too far away, with Kuukai on the lead and the others running at his rear. When they made it, Kuukai found himself smiling to see Amu not panting for breath. He then drew his attention to Ikuto, who's still holding a large brown paper bag in his hand. "Yo, Tsukiyomi," he called out to him. "What's in that bag you're holding?"

Ikuto blinked for a moment then sat down at the rough, hard cement. He opened the bag to reveal a large amount of taiyaki, with about 8 taiyakis fit inside. Ikuto tilt his head up and warmly smiled at Kuukai. "Lunch for all of us. If you want, you can get some."

Yaya was the first to grab a taiyaki and happily took the first bite. Rima, Amu and Nagihiko were the next to grab one, and when Ikuto was able to get his own, he decided to hand it over to Kuukai. He didn't hesitate to take it, as the matter of fact. He gladly took it from Ikuto and took his first bite. Ikuto was then able to get his own taiyaki and began to eat, just like the rest.

Rima, Amu, Yaya and Nagihiko sat on the rocky hard cement and continued eating. Amu sat right next to Ikuto, with Rima and the others sitting on their right side and Ikuto sitting beside basketball pole. Kuukai was the only one standing, leaning against the pole on the opposite side of Ikuto.

"Arigatou!" they all said to Ikuto in harmony.

"You're welcome," he happily accepted before taking another bite.

"Oh yeah, Tsukiyomi," Kuukai babbled after he swallowed. "We have a game today against the 5th graders. Are you in? Higuchi and the other Vampires are in our team."

The moment Ikuto swallowed, he nodded at his request. "Sure, no prob. How many of us?"

"Nagihiko is also playing, so it will be us three Humans along with let me see…" Kuukai paused for a split second. "4 Vampire buddies of ours!" he added with a joyful chuckle.

"And how many opponents are we facing on the opposite team?" Ikuto asked again.

"I'm not sure. Minimum of 8 should be enough for one team."

"Alright." he confirmed. "Who are the other 3 besides Higuchi that will be on our team?" he asked again.

"Senri, Akira, and none other than my best buddy, Daichi!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"M'kay," was all Ikuto could say. He and Kuukai at that instant resume eating their lunch.

By the time they all finished their taiyaki, Ikuto and Nagihiko stood up and dusted their pants to remove some taiyaki crumbs. Kuukai and they walked in the middle of the court to meet up with four of their Vampire friends, leaving the girls behind for them to have girl talk.

There they saw Higuchi, who has lime green hair with lavender purple eyes, stood before Ikuto. Unable to hear their conversation, Amu recalled the time when Ikuto first learn how to play basketball, who's tutored none other than Kuukai and Nagihiko.

Thanks to them, Ikuto was able to play basketball and their team would always win, in courtesy of Ikuto with great shooting skills. Kuukai would often teach him the basics and concepts, including the fouls of basketball, while Nagihiko helps him practice of how to shoot properly. Naghihko frequently trains him on a one on one match in order for him to help improve of getting the ball and guarding, and Ikuto was the one who actually won the match.

When it comes to a real game, Kuukai would watch Ikuto if he were eligible enough to play on their team after all the practice he's had with Nagihiko by playing his first game. Kuukai was amazed at the sight of Ikuto's amazing skills in basketball, and of course there's no need to hesitate if he is allowed to be on their team or not. On his very first game, Ikuto's team won.

From what they see in their eyes, Ikuto is a very fast learner. He has the ability to learn things in just a snap of a finger and can easily memorize everything, even if it's the rules for almost every sport. Kuukai and Nagihiko soon realize that he was precocious back when he was still in his father's Kingdom, and that made them feel astound. They began thinking if he's conceited for being a very intelligent person, but Ikuto rejected the fact that he is and told them that his parents wanted him to be precocious, not himself.

Once their game has begun, Amu sat there on the sides of the court, along with her friends. They watched their friends verse their opponents, which is the total of 8 5th graders on that team.

When Ikuto already made the first shot, Yaya and Rima opened their mouths in awe. "Ikuto sure is amazing at basketball, even if he was just a beginner last year," Yaya commented. "I know right," Rima followed along. "It's like he's almost a real expert more than Kuukai or Nagihiko."

Amu, who remained silent, watches Ikuto dribbling the ball and passed it to Senri, who has scarlet red hair and baby blue eyes. With her boredom activated, she decided to not pay attention to the game and thought of a way to reduce her apathy. When the thought struck her mind, her eyes became focused on the ground as Amu opened her mouth and gave birth to her angelic voice, singing the lyrics of one of her favorite songs Hotaru by Fujita Maiko.

_Tsuyu no man naka_  
_Kyou wa ame agari_  
_Namanurui kaze_  
_Shizukana yomichi wo_  
_Toori nukeru natsu ga chikai_

_Hikari kagayaki _  
_Kono me wo ubai_  
_Te ni shitaku naru_  
_Furete mitaku naru_  
_Anata wa kono hotaru no you_

_Mou ii kai mada mitai_  
_Mou ii kai sono kokoro_

_Anata no kimochi ga mienai_  
_Nozomu hodo kurashiki naru_  
_Sore demo kirai ni narenai_

"I really like your voice," a familiar voice complimented her. Amu paused and recorded the part of where she left off. Amu angled her head up to view Ikuto, who's bending forward with his palms resting on his knees. Unfortunately, their faces were only inches away which causes Amu's face to burn up. With their eyes locked on each other, Ikuto flashed an affectionate smile that drove her heart to race on full speed.

"You should be a singer when you grow up," he commented in a soft voice.

"Umm, why?" Amu questioned him, arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'why?'? Your voice sounds like an angel who can sing me a lullaby and put me into a deep, peaceful sleep."

"O-Oh…t-thanks," she stammered, trying to hide her blush. "But I only sing when I'm bored, so it's not like I want to be singer."

"But you like singing, right?" he demanded. "You and my sister would get along really well once you meet her, since she loves singing also."

"I-I do like singing, but that still doesn't mean I want to become a singer yet…" her voice was low yet Ikuto managed to catch her words in his ears.

"I'm not forcing you to become a singer," he kindly stated. "It's just that you have nothing else you want to become, so of course I suggested it if you want to become one or not. Furthermore, your voice really suits you."

"I-I guess I should t-think about it t-then…"

Ikuto gently installed his hand on top of her head and softly stroked it, feeling her soft and silky hair. "Try to think about it," he acknowledged her. "Because to tell you the truth, Amu, you have a beautiful voice, and I would love to hear you sing more. It takes courage to sing right in front of people, especially me. But try to remember this: just be yourself and give yourself more bravery. Like be dauntless. Your singing earlier had clear feelings that were well expressed, and I was able to read through them."

Amu became speechless once she heard his bounteous compliment. Her blush increased when his compliment repeated her mind, and this made Ikuto smile even more once he knew what he said made her extremely happy and shocked.

"T-Thank y-you," she gratefully thanked him with her voice shaking violently.

"You're welcome," Ikuto lightheartedly praised her. "I had to call a time out and let the game continue a little bit while I'm gone just to tell you that I'm inspired by your amazing voice."

"I-I see…" not knowing what to say since she's still dumbfounded, Amu bit her lip to try and control her face that is still blooming.

Ikuto tilted his head to the side, with a poker face shown as his facial expression. "I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you?" he asked her worriedly.

"N-No, it's not that!" her voice suddenly rose, causing Ikuto to blink a few times and giving her an odd look. "I-It's just…I'm really h-happy to hear your c-compliment. A-And like… I was never praised like that before, so I was just speechless to hear that kind of compliment from you…"

"I'll always praise you because you have a natural talent that matches you," he said, his smile painted on his face once again. "If you want, I can leave you alone and let you continue your song."

Amu nodded, as Ikuto removed his hand away from her head, hoping it didn't mess up her hair. Luckily he didn't. He then swiftly turn around with only Amu gazing his back side, and walked away from her slowly. Before he could continue his game, Ikuto rotates his upper part of his body and gave her one last smile. Amu blushed at the sight of it, when she saw him run towards his team and quickly caught the ball in order for him to make a shoot or pass onto his teammate.

At that moment, Amu calm herself down by reducing her blush and trembling voice from what she encountered earlier. She took a couple of deep breaths before resuming her favorite song, and by the time she's completely relaxed, her heavenly voice resurrected once again.

_Fuwari fuwari to_  
_Chuu wo mau hotaru_  
_Sukoshi hanareta basho kara_  
_Miru no ga ichiban ii_  
_Sotto sotto_

_Tsukamenai todokanai_  
_Tsukamenai sono kokoro_

_'Jibun dake ga omotte iru'_  
_Kanjiru to nakitaku naru_  
_Onaji kimochi ni wa naerani_

Amu paused for a moment and took a quick peek at Ikuto, who for she sees him giving her a bullet of the same affectionate smile he's always shot at her. Amu reflected the bullet by smiling in return as Ikuto warmly winked at her, causing her blush to appear again.

Ignoring the heat that arose on her face Amu resumed her song, knowing that Ikuto is listening to her ethereal voice while he focused on his game.

_Mou ii kai made mitai_  
_Mou ii kai sono kokoro_

_Anata no kimochi ga mienai_  
_Nozomu hodo Kurashiki naru_  
_Sore demo kirai ni narenai_

_'Jibun dake ga omotte iru'_  
_Kanjiru to nakitaku naru_  
_Anata no kimochi ga shiritai_

Amu stopped her song for a moment when she caught a glimpse of immobile shadows on the basketball court. She glanced up to see Ikuto and the other players with their eyes shot wide open in shock. Dumbfounded, she began to wonder why they're staring directly at her.

Was it because of her singing ability? No…Ikuto would often keep smiling at her instead of giving her a startled look. He was already inspired by her vocal, so there's no need to be surprised at the song she's singing, since some of the lyrics are just repeated with not even a single change.

Amu carefully examined Ikuto's eyes into what are they gazing at that caused to leave them with wide eyes and jaw dropped open, when she soon realized that it wasn't her that they're eyeing. It was something _above_ her that they're gazing. Curious, she decided to raised her head up to view the figure above her. But before she could move a muscle, a voice spoke before her actions.

"Well well, look what we have here. Your friend here sure has an amazing voice, eh Ikuto?" a masculine voice said to Ikuto, sounding as if he's impressed. Still confused, Amu glanced at Ikuto, whose expression was blank while staring at the figure behind her. "Dad, what are you doing here at a time like this?" Ikuto asked the man curiously. Something on Amu struck her like lightning once she figured out who's at her rear.

"I just wanted to check on my son since it's a new school year," the voice responded to Ikuto's question magnanimously. "Also, this type of season is great of having a refreshing start. Don't you think so too, Ikuto?"

"Heh, yeah," he nodded at the man in agreement. "But dad, I think you're scaring Amu since you're well….standing behind her like you secretly snuck up on her." he told him in an awkward tone.

Amu fidgeted for a second, when she sense the man behind her squat down. Not wary of her actions, she twisted herself in panic as her bottom hit the hard cement. Now facing the man in front of her, Amu scanned the man from top to bottom, even though he's crouching with her eyes widen like Ikuto and the others.

The man's clothing didn't look much like royalty, just simple clothes like what normal people usually wear. He wears a plain white t-shirt with a black buttoned shirt hovering over it, and his pants are just simple black jeans. Around his neck is the same choker that Ikuto is wearing, a silver cross that is attached to the strap of cloth. The shoes that he's wearing is pure white that almost seem like a single piece of dirt will never lay hands on the color and make a stain, and the laces are perfectly tied, just like Ikuto's.

His beautiful ultramarine blue hair glimmer from the sunlight's reflection, as one of his shimmering cobalt blue eyes was partially covered by his hair. His eyes were almost stunning as Ikuto's but has much more gentle taste whenever people look directly at them. His skin tone is slightly pale, but not as pale as a brand new sheet of paper. His face makes him look young like he's about in his teens, despite the fact that he dresses one like them too, yet when Amu studies his face; his looks are very similar to Ikuto's.

Once Amu finished scanning the man, her mind forced her to scream the name of the figure crouching in front of her.

_It's the King…_ she thought in panic. _Aruto Tsukiyomi…_

* * *

**Ikuto: gummybear, why you scared of my father? :c**

**Amu: wth gummybear? i didn't write it, so don't come whining at me. :P**

**Ikuto: i deserve to whine at you just cuz i love you.**

**Amu: it doesn't look like you do. you're like a kid who whines at me alot when you break your toy.**

**Aruto: hellllooooo~~~!**

**Ikuto&Amu: o_o hi?**

**Aruto: :( Ikuto's mean...-leaves-**

**Ikuto&Amu: ...**

**Ikuto: that was weird.**

**Amu: ikr o.o**

**Ikuto: btw don't tell me Tadase's gonna be in this.**

**Amu: lol i don't think you read the chapter carefully XD read the part about Tsukasa.**

**Ikuto: -reads- what the- ooohhhhh!**

**Amu: yup.**

**E-anne: sshhhh don't say it. if you do, i'll lock you both in the bathroom.**

**Aruto: -enters- HELLLOOOO!**

**Ikuto&Amu: o_o ...**

**Aruto: meh so rude. no one really wants me here. v.v -leaves-**

**Amu: is Aruto-san ok...?**

**Ikuto: idk.**

**Aruto: -whispers- please R&R so that they will call my name to come back ;D**


	4. Sacred Word: Promise

**E-anne: YOOOOOOO~~~! :D**

**Ikuto: -facekeyboards- asila**

**Amu: LOL i wonder if anyone has the name Asila XD**

**Ikuto: D8 -facekeyboards- aislhf**

**E-anne: i know i talk alot but-**

**Ikuto: motormouth^^**

**E-anne: no shush stay silent until i'm done. lol. so there's something missing on my mind ever since i started writing this. this fanfiction is actually dedicated to the one and amazing author, xAmuIkuto! :DD her fanfictions are AMAZING. omg i was inspired by her writing. i love how she always have something up her sleeve XD**

**Ikuto: i know hers have like incredible explanation. including the one that she wrote _Hard to Get_. man she's good at writing lemons. XD**

**Amu: you would read that, just cuz you're perverted cat. i like Your Attachment and Love is Stupid. :D**

**E-anne: well i like _Bloody Rose_ and _Your Attachment_~ :D mostly _Bloody Rose_, cuz of course Vampires is in it, and those are always my favorites :D**

**Ikuto: so there's another reason why you wrote this since it's dedicated to her because of _Bloody Rose_? :o**

**E-anne: YEP! but umm...i just wanna let you know i'm not actually copying her. and usually this story is VERY different. cuz if you noticed that there are song lyrics on the chapter, i just wanna let you guys know that this fanfic can be emotional and pretty much alot of anger and stuff (I know in my opinion i think it's emo LOL),and i know that other authors do this. there's sometimes no lyrics because some chapters have a song that is soundtrack from an anime, and like...omg very sad and heartbreaking! :o**

**Ikuto: howcome you didn't add songs on the previous chapter? o.O**

**E-anne: well since the introduction is almost over, i prefer that it's like...i don't how to say this...but just adding "ending credits" for putting up cheerful chapters. idk if it's cheerful cuz well i like how Aruto brightens it up. so what i'm trying to do is...well since there's a like a credit song for this chapter, there will be a new beginning where everything changes for the next chapter and that's how i put songs. some chapters have 2 songs and stuff. you'll see in the future anyways. so most of the songs are in japanese, but sometimes soundtracks and english songs. the english songs are like for love scenes and stuff. i'm not sure of putting kpop tho.**

**Amu: the song for this chapter is For You by Azu~:D which E-anne doesn't own. and if you wanna know where the song is from and where she got it, it's in one of the Naruto Shippuden endings, which she also doesn't own. even though the songs are japanese or sometimes korean, we wanna translate to english because i know you guys can't understand what the romaji means. so we decided to put the lyrics as english instead of romaji.**

**E-anne: NARUTO FTW! don't worry Shugo Chara! ish aweshum too ;3**

**Ikuto: whatever. and E-anne doesn't own Shugo Chara! or anything that relates to the anime :3**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sacred Word: Promise

_What are here are the answers to the path you've chosen even now __Hey, it's ok to have the confidence to go on It's very natural, like a rainbow stretching across the asphalt after the rain_

Silence fell upon everyone when Aruto smoothly extended his hand out to Amu and gave her a charitable smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in concern. "Did I scare you?"

Amu shook her head no, but when she took a quick glance at his hand, a drop of sweat streamed down her forehead whether or not she should give her hand to him. Hesitating, she slowly gave her hand out to him as Aruto was the first to stand up, and then lightly pulled her up to her feet.

Aruto released her hand blandly. "It's good to hear that you're okay," he said to her in a calm voice. He removed his eyes away from Amu and landed on Ikuto's, who's giving him none other than a surprised yet blank stare.

"Umm…is there something on my face?" he asked his son. Ikuto, his teammates, and the 5th graders burst out in laughter while Rima and Yaya were giggling. That left Amu standing there awkwardly in front of the puzzled King.

"Your dad sure is funny, Tsukiyomi!" Kuukai chortled.

Amu and Aruto stared at the laughing children with a bizarre look shown on their faces. Not even a single clue gave them a hint of what they find amusing, as they stood there staring at them blankly. They didn't say a word or move an inch, but they continued watching them until their laughter ended. The King arched up an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Are you done yet?" he asked them.

"Yup," Ikuto said while wiping a tear away. "By the way, where's mom and Utau?" he asked his father with a small amount of laughter in his voice.

"Ah, they're both at home. Utau is still sleeping. As usual, she doesn't want to wake up early. And your mother is just fixing some papers at my office."

Ikuto didn't say a word, but he lets out an 'hmm' for his response. Aruto turn to face Amu and smiled at her. "You know you have a lovely voice," he complimented her attentively.

"Oh, arigatou!" she brightly thanked him.

Just when they saw Ikuto, Kuukai and Nagihiko running towards them at the corner of their eyes, Ikuto whirled himself to face his opponents and said, "We can continue our game tomorrow. Is that okay for you?" The 5th graders nodded in approval and walked away from the court. Higuchi and the other 3 Vampires walked towards the group with the basketball clutched tightly in his hands. Ikuto then twisted himself back and glanced at his father.

"Why did you ask us if there's something on your face?" he asked Aruto, almost beginning to burst out in laughter again.

Aruto raised his eyebrow at his son. "That's because you and your friends were staring at me awkwardly and that made me feel uncomfortable." Aruto then realized what made them laugh. He did not find the joke funny when he asked them.

Ikuto beamed at his father. "You just popped out of nowhere and you should've seen the reaction that Amu made. It looked like you scared her to death when you approached her from behind like a creeper."

Aruto drew his attention to Amu, who remained silent when he caught a glimpse of Rima and Yaya in Amu's background. "I thought you said I didn't frighten you," he pouted.

Another drop of sweat rolled down on her forehead. "O-Only when you sneaked up on me from behind, then yes."

"I'm sorry," he apologized to her like a child, bowing his head to her. All he got for a response was a giggle from her which caused him to bring his head up and found Amu smiling at him widely. "It's okay, just don't take it seriously."

'_Who would've thought that King Tsukiyomi is such a very kind person',_ she thought to herself while smiling. '_He's not the kind of person who commands people all the time and takes every situation seriously and be all grumpy. He's just a playful Vampire King who acts like a child instead of a real mature adult. But he looks far too young to be a King…'_

Just as Aruto saw the cherry blossom petals being blown by the wind away from its branches, he inhaled the flawless scent of the season of April. He wished the season would never end like this, only because it calms his mind down and felt like he's in heaven.

"Now this is the kind of peace that I've always wanted," he mumbled to the children in a soothing voice. They all glanced up to see Aruto with his eyes closed and embracing himself.

Few seconds later, he unlocked his sight again and faced the children as his main targets, who are all convened around him in one place. "I'm really thankful and happy to see Humans and Vampires right in front of me laughing together and having some fun like what real friends are supposed to be."

"To the Humans that I'm talking to right now at this minute," he continued. "I would like to thank you for accepting my son as a friend, even though he's part of the royal family of Vampires and was born as a Human being. And also I would like to thank you for accepting peace with Vampires."

"You're welcome," the Humans students respectfully said to him in unison.

"And as for the Vampires," Aruto turn to face the Vampire students. "I would also like to thank you for treating Humans fairly and accepting them as a friend. That includes listening to Ikuto's reasons of making everything in peace."

The Vampires repeated what the Humans had said to the King. "You're welcome, King Tsukiyomi."

Aruto chuckled once he heard his name. "Would you all mind calling me Aruto? I think it suits me better rather than hearing people calling me 'King Tsukiyomi' all the time. It's sounds like I'm an old person, even though I'm a young, handsome King." He stroked his cheek down to his chin using his index finger, showing the students his natural charms.

All of the girls blushed at the sight of his actions, while the boys laughed. "Sure! No problem, Aruto!" they all approved simultaneously.

Aruto clapped his hands in joy as he yelled joyfully, "Yeah, buddy!"

"Umm, what?" Amu asked in confusion as a droplet of sweat flowed down on her temples.

"He's always like this," Ikuto muttered. "So umm…just get used to it." he offered, letting out a nervous laugh. And as usual, Amu nodded instead of giving him a reply.

Amu and Ikuto continually watched Aruto fool around with the other students for a few minutes, laughing with joy by seeing the King acting all childish.

_Lonely, The wind blows __Feeling, I understood Even though the answer is not anywhere __Call Me, We can understand each other __With You, Love is always something that's reciprocated_

"Ah, I almost forgot something," Aruto recalled. He cleared his throat and the moment he opened his mouth, his voice became low and serious. "Now I would all want you to make a promise to me. Promise me that you will treat each other like this and be happy with each other. Please don't break it. And if you do, I will come to your house and give you a gift of tears. Those tears represent sadness and heartbreak from me."

All of them except Ikuto placed their hands over their heart and jointly said, "We promise."

"Cross your heart, hope to die?" Aruto asked them. They all gave him a clamorous look, signaling the King that they don't know what it means to keep a promise on higher standards. "Just kidding," he jested.

"Aruto?" Amu called out. "What does that mean actually?" she asked him curiously. Curious Amu as ever, she wanted to know what the definition of keeping a promise. Just to let herself know, she is yearning to use that kind of promise as future reference when it comes to making one to the person she trusted the most.

"That's a good question," Aruto pointed out. "Even though I'm a type of person who loves and wanted peace, now is the right time to get advice from me. You see, it's a phrase when you're making a promise or asked to keep a secret. So basically, it's proving to the other person that asked for that promise that you are _dead_ serious about not sharing the secret or breaking the promise."

Amu was sure she recorded everything that Aruto had informed her, when she heard him continue.

"But once you break that promise, you know that something terrible will happen to you. 'Hope to die' doesn't mean your death is coming, but it's a swear that you created yourself that you are telling the truth. And once you break that promise, you and possibly your life will face the consequences."

"So what you're saying is," Senri objected, beginning to understand everything from Aruto. "If we break that promise that you asked us to keep, you're going to give us consequences?"

"Pretty much," the King approved. "But I'm not the type of person who will give severe punishment to anyone. Only the ones who have a complete strong desire to break my law of peace will face it."

Each of the students besides Ikuto gulped at Aruto's words, when they heard him chuckle at their reactions. "Do you honestly think I will do that to you like the ones who wanted to break my law?" he asked them between his chuckles. Instead of giving them a chance to answer, he continued speaking. "Youngsters like you will only receive tears of despair from me if you break it. There may be a possible chance that I will assign an important meeting with your parents."

'_Uh oh',_ The students thought simultaneously. _'I better not cause trouble.'_

"But I know you're not one of those kinds of people who are looking forward to being punished," he continued. "I trusted you with this kind of promise. Please don't follow those devils' footsteps and shatter my heart."

"We won't," they all said in unison. Everyone bowed to the King to show how sincere they are, hoping that he received their trust. Luckily, Aruto already accepted it, since what he sees in those children was they gave him respect. Once they raised themselves up, Aruto gave them a warm smile of gratitude that gave the students a soft and fuzzy feeling inside their hearts.

"Thank you," he appeased to them. They responded him with a pleasant giggle.

_For You Because surely someday, you are Meant to fly in that sky No matter how many times you stumble __For You What's important is one thing Having a dream Just don't close your heart_

Aruto kept the students company while they still have some time left of their lunch break. He told them stories about what kind of life is like to live in his Kingdom, saying that it's almost as peaceful as Earth. He explained a very clear description about his Kingdom, giving the students a visual of what it looks like.

Ikuto on the other hand, ate one more taiyaki instead of listening to Aruto's stories of their previous home, since he didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning. There was only one last taiyaki in the bag, so he decided to give it to Amu after school.

"Ah, I almost forgot one thing," Aruto announced. "I remember that I brought my camera, but I don't know how to use it." he told them. "How do you Humans handle these kinds of umm...stuff?"

Without answering the question, only the Human students laughed at him. When Amu was the first to finish her laughter, her decision was to step in and aid the bewildered King. She walked over to him and asked him if he could give her the camera.

'_I never knew Vampires don't know how to use electronics like these',_ she thought to herself while turning on the camera. '_But I guess I have no choice. I want to help Aruto know what we Humans usually do in our normal lives.'_

"You already know how to turn it on, right?" Amu quizzed him.

"Yes, that's the only thing I know of using it."

"Okay, so see this button right here?" Amu showed Aruto the huge button that is on top of the right camera and placed her finger on top of it to make sure he knows which button she's showing. Aruto gestured. "You press it in order to take a picture," she instructed. "But when you capture the view, try not to move for about 3 to 5 seconds so that the picture that you took won't get blurry when you view it."

"Alright."

"Here, I want you to give it a try." Amu began to think for a moment of which part that Aruto should take a picture, when the thought had slammed her. "Hey Rima! Yaya!" she called out to them. "Would it be okay if I use you for an example of taking a picture?"

"Sure!" they both agreed. Rima and Yaya walked in front of Aruto and Amu and stood there, waiting for the instructions. "Do we have to pose or something?" Rima asked her.

"You can if you like."

Rima and Yaya slung their arms on each others' shoulders and made a peace sign, smiling widely. Amu however, glanced over at Aruto. "Are they shown on the screen?" she asked him. Aruto nodded. "Okay, since they're already ready, I want you to press the button and hold it for about 2 seconds," she directed. "When you see the flash, you automatically release the button and there! The picture is now taken!"

"Okay, so like this?" Aruto asked her. He held the camera with both of his hands, but his arms were extended straight out and are further away from his face. This gave him difficulty of looking at the screen, as Amu giggled at his position.

"Well, kind of. You shouldn't hold the camera very far away from your face. Try bringing it a little closer."

Aruto did as she told, only this time it's very close to his face. Ikuto and the others snickered at his actions, when he decided to step up and help his father. Ikuto pulled both of his arms a little further so that it's in the center; not too far and not too close.

"She did say a _little_ closer, but what you did is that you brought it _too_ close," he smirked. "And that's how you position yourself when taking a picture."

"I know that," Aruto muttered. "I was just kidding around."

Ikuto shook his head in disapproval. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. No, you _were_ being serious. I can tell you're lying."

"U-Umm….are you guys ready yet?" Rima asked, trying to cut them off. "My arm is getting tired now."

"Ah!" Aruto was finally caught by Rima's attention. "Excuse my clumsiness and behavior. I'm a real beginner of using these kinds of stuff."

"It's okay," Yaya chanted.

"So all you have to do is keep your arms steady and unmovable," Amu continued to instruct him. "Since the view is captured on the screen, I want you to press the button and just hold it for about 2 seconds until you see the flash." Aruto did as she told, when a bright flash appeared.

"Release the button!" Amu warned (not sounding all harsh). He immediately released the button, and saw that the picture appeared on screen. "Okay, now don't move the camera for 3 to 5 seconds. Making a single movement will cause the image to become blurry if you view it." Aruto stood still for exactly 5 seconds, and the camera went back to its original shooting mode.

"If you want to view the image, you press this button," Amu showed the button to Aruto and asked him to press. He did as she told, and the photo that he took showed on the screen.

Amu asked Aruto if she could see the photo he took, and smiled to herself. Not even a single blur was shown, just a flawless picture that was taken perfectly. She gave him a thumbs up, which made Aruto balled up his hand and fist pumped in triumph. "Awesome!" he exclaimed in ecstasy. This caused Amu, Rima and Yaya to giggle at his enthusiasm.

"How'd you know how to use to a camera?" Kuukai asked Amu curiously.

"My dad's a photographer," she answered him. "He taught me the basics of how to use it when he wants me to take a picture of him, my mom and sister."

"Oh..."

"I think I know how to use it now," Aruto guessed. "I want to give another try but this time I want to see if I did it right."

"Okay," Amu agreed.

"Let's see…how about this. Hey Ikuto!" he called out to his son. "Would you mind if I take a picture of you and your teammates?"

"Not at all," Ikuto replied nonchalantly.

"We should take this to the basketball court," his father directed. "That way it shows that basketball is the sport that you guys are playing."

They headed towards the basketball court, with Amu and the others following Aruto. When they made it, Aruto made the first shot without any guidance. He showed the picture to Amu, which revealed from her that he did the right thing.

_Even if you got hurt, you stifled your tears and endured it __Because I was always the closest to you and saw that __Even though you don't say anything, I understand __How hard you have tried no matter when_

Aruto took loads of pictures of his son and his friends. The setting for the basketball players are usually at the court, while the rest are in the cherry blossom trees. He took pictures of Ikuto with Kuukai and Nagihiko messing with each other, another with 4 of his Vampire friends including one of him and his Human friends (regardless that he is one), and one with all of them in one group.

"Now which one of you is Ikuto's first friend?" Aruto asked them. They all pointed at Amu, whose smile was filled with anxiety and a drop of sweat visible on her temples. "Oh, hey there!" he suddenly greeted happily, a little surprised to see the one who has an angelic voice was Ikuto's first friend.

"Now I would like you to stand right next to each other like what real friends do," he directed Ikuto and Amu. Successfully, they created enjoyable poses, to what it seems like they're actually real best friends. Aruto took the shot, which now means that he's finished taking photos of the students.

Ikuto walked up to his father, whose mind is completely out of trance and was focusing on the pictures that he took. The photos were also flawless, just like the one that they took on his first try of shooting a photo, without even a single blur or anything that could ruin a perfect image at sight.

"So why'd you want to bring your camera and take pictures, dad?" Ikuto asked him. Aruto snapped back to his senses, and glanced at his son to see an eyebrow arched up, giving him a curious look.

"Because since it's spring and the cherry blossoms are at full bloom, parents usually take pictures of their children entering school under the light-pink blossom trees," he answered with a warm smile painted on his face. "Life begins anew, and this is the perfect time to start new things, which is starting a new school year. Luckily, these beautiful trees are planted in the school grounds and that is a good opportunity to collect wonderful memories. I would like to do this every year when you start a new school year, seeing how much you and your friends have grown while you continue to live and become older."

"That's pretty smart of you," Ikuto replied in amazement.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Aruto inhaled the clean scent of April, making his mind go completely hypnotized by the smell of peace.

"Heh, yeah."

All of a sudden the bell rang, calling all of the students to come back to their classrooms and continue their lessons. Ikuto's entire friends pouted of going back to school and not spending more time with the King, as they all waved to him happily and walked back to the building _slowly_. Amu was the last one to wave him goodbye, when Aruto stopped her and called her name.

"Thank you for helping me of how to use the camera," he humanly smiled at her.

Amu smiled in return, and giggled. "You're welcome!" she kindly stated. "Hope to see you again!"

And there she left, walking slowly towards the building just like her friends. Ikuto was all that's left who remained by Aruto's side. He turn to face his father, who is watching his friends' figures go smaller and further with that humanly smile still kept in place.

"They seem to like you," Ikuto began. "You sure are popular."

Aruto chuckled at his son, and brought his head down to meet his gaze. "So are you, son." he abundantly pointed out. "You were just a new student last year, and now look at you. You have a lot of friends."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ikuto asked.

Aruto gasped at his question. "Why, no! Why ask such a superfluous question when you're happy that you have so many friends by your side?"

"Just chill, dad," Ikuto sweat dropped. "I was just asking, only to make sure if you're going to say something about my safety."

"You know me too well," Aruto admitted. "I thought you're giving me a question that was a total misconstrue. But no, having multiple friends is safe for you, as long as you trust them and they trust you. After all, they did keep their promise in just a blink of any eye, and I was able to trust them after hearing their answer."

"Yes, father," Ikuto approved. "By the way, I'll be late to class. I'll see you later at home."

He and his father exchanged knuckles. While Ikuto began to walk away from his father, Aruto remembered something and called out to his son. "Oh yeah. Ikuto, would you mind taking care of my violin?"

Ikuto paused on his tracks and whirled himself around. "Why? Are you going somewhere?"

Aruto gestured at his question. "Correct. I'm assigned on a mission to find a criminal who's trying to search for weapons and kill us Vampires. I might return late at night."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "We have missions here?"

Aruto nodded. "This mission is critical . It must be annihilated immediately."

"But... for what purpose?"

"I don't know," Aruto narrowed his eyes, his face and voice transforming from normal to serious. "But there's only one way to find out: breaking my law of peace. We are discriminated against by someone who is plotting a sedition. From what I heard, he's also targeting the violin. I'm not sure why, but it must be kept in secrecy."

Ikuto shrugged at his father's venom voice, struggling to remain his cool. "S-So like...when does it start?" he asked nervously.

"Right now," he answered. "Please take care of your mother and sister, especially the violin. Try hiding it under your bed in your room or in your closet. The target thinks it's in my office, but it's in your room."

Ikuto nodded. "Right. Please don't take too long." he begged.

Aruto smirked at his son. "Don't underestimate the King, Ikuto. But don't worry. I'll be back soon before you know it. I promise."

Ikuto adjusted his head downwards, facing the cement that has a few rocks scattered all over. "Okay." he mumbled in low voice.

"You'll be late to class," Aruto mentioned. "And please try to focus on your schoolwork."

Cautious about the time running out, Ikuto snapped his head back up and ran inside the building. Giving his father a quick goodbye, he finally entered the school building, leaving Aruto standing in the middle of the school campus, inhaling the refreshing scent of the season.

_'This is going to be a long day',_ he thought to himself. Aruto then disappeared from the school grounds in just a blink of an eye, getting ready for his mission.

_For You Because surely someday, you are Meant to fly in that sky No matter how many times you stumble __For You What's important is one thing Having a dream Just don't turn away your eyes_

Amu slowly walked down the hallway towards the classroom, with her eyes wandering around the building to see if Ikuto is at sight. She has only 5 minutes left until the final bell, so she decided to wait for him in the classroom. With her eyes focusing on the floor, her thoughts about Ikuto and his relationship with his father clouds up her mind.

Not watching where she's going, Amu bumped into someone and stumbled backwards. The person she accidentally bump into turn around with irritation written on their face. Amu recognized the face she's gazing at: Saaya Yamabuki, the spoiled brat who thinks she's the star of everything and brags about how rich she is.

Amu kept her cool and used her cool and spicy attitude as her armor instead of fear. She watched Saaya twirl her rusty cherry colored hair, with sharp emerald eyes sending daggers down at the victim in front of her. Amu reflected the daggers with her cool and spicy armor, causing Saaya to clench her fists tightly.

"So," she began, her voice containing some verbal poison. "Hinamori Amu wasn't taught how to apologize to others, especially me. Maybe it's because her family are poor and are too busy to teach her anything."

"Hmph," the girl right next to her hissed. "I bet her manners weren't taught also, by the look on her face she's showing towards you."

Amu pulled herself up to her feet, stacking up courage to help strike back. "Why bother showing off that you're rich and pretty when your personality and voice is so disgusting to see?" she snapped. "No wonder why boys show no interest in you and you got no friends. You're just a snobby girl who thinks she's the queen of everything and be all high and mighty."

A vein exploded out of Saaya, ready to beat the pulp of out Amu. "You've crossed the line, Hinamori!" she wailed obstreperously. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, you filthy twerp! You look like you want to be late to class!"

Meanwhile, Ikuto walked down the hallway with hands in his pockets, worried about his father's mission.

'_Dad is too strong and powerful to be killed',_ he thought to himself. '_Nobody will be able to defeat him. He has high potency and can easily eradicate that target in no time.'_

"…Leave me alone!" a familiar voice cried out, almost sounding as if she's about to cry.

Ikuto spots 2 girls crowding around the corner, trapping someone and not letting them escape. He walked up towards the girls, when another girl spoke.

"I bet that Prince is tired of being your friend," the girl retorted, who happens to be Saaya. "With that nasty attitude of yours and your stupid clumsiness, it looks like he's disgusted by the sight of it and wanted to stay the hell away from you. Wait until you get punished by him when you show more of that ugly side of you. Heck, I bet he won't fall over you because you're poor and ugly. Why bother hanging out with a rich person like him who is yet part of a Vampire royalty? It's much more better if I'm friends with him, since I'm also rich."

_What the heck was that?_ Not even caring if those words hurt the boy and his friend, Saaya continued to sputter out random nonsense. This has crossed the Prince's boundaries. Ikuto's temper began to boil after hearing all those lies and immediately step up to confront the culprits without hesitation.

"Hey you," he interrupted them, his voice deadly cold as polar ice. "What gives you the right to talk about Amu like that?"

He knows this is not a misunderstanding. This is the _biggest_ mistake they've ever made, especially in front of one of the royal family's member. Trash talking about the royal family and judging Amu's appearance even though they're not friends with her, those two girls are in deep trouble.

Saaya and her friend froze in terror, rotating themselves around slowly to see rage filling up his entire body. His eyes were bloody cold like steel, his fists were clench tightly with nails dug up into his skin, and eyebrows were furiously arched down, which causes his forehead to crease. His face shows almost a dark side of him, with huge daggers stabbing at the trembling girls, giving him a taste of his anger.

Losing hope of what he heard from them, it's too late for them to make a retraction what they rambled about, even if it's right in front of a Prince.

"I-I-I-It's t-the P-P-Prince!" Saaya's friend choked out, her voice shaking violently. Saaya didn't say a word or make a single movement. She's too frightened and speechless to even think about the situation she's facing right in front of her. But now her soul feels like it wants to escape when Ikuto began walking towards them, still angry from what he heard and saw.

"Move aside," he commanded icily, raising his hand out to shove them to the side. Avoiding the aggressive contact, the girls obeyed his orders right away and quickly stepped aside. His eyes widen only to see Amu embracing herself, crystal tears streaming down her face. His eyes immediately narrowed and felt that he's hurt inside by the sight of seeing Amu crying, as he rotate himself around to face the trembling culprits.

"What kind of nonsense did you say to her?" Ikuto asked them fiercely. "To think that she has an ugly personality, _you_ both have one. Not her. Not just an ugly personality, but a hideous one. And I'm disgusted by the sight of it. Bullying an innocent girl without any reason by trash-talking about our friendship is unforgivable." His fists grew tighter and tighter by each sentence he's thrown at them, when soon his knuckles turned white and veins were visible on his skin.

The atmosphere became extremely tense, with many students to crowd around the scene and whispers were heard about the situation.

"I've never seen the Prince this angry before…I gotta admit, he's scary when he's like this."

"Was it because of Saaya who started this?"

"Ikuto is yelling at her, so I'm pretty sure she was the one who made him angry."

"But how? What did she do?"

"I don't know. Ikuto said something like she's saying these nonsense about his friendship with Amu and how she deserves to be friends with him since she's rich. Ha, talk about money and fame. She doesn't deserve to be him at all! Amu does, and it's better that way."

"Saaya would definitely do that to someone and try to ruin their mood. I feel sorry for Ikuto and Amu. They had to listen to her motor mouth even though those rumors aren't true. And again, talking about how rich she is? She's snobby and spoiled. No way would Ikuto accept her as a friend."

"I agree. I'm on their side. Nobody should defend that Saaya and her friends. I don't see why they're following her lead. Besides, I bet she pays for them in order to gather her 'friends'."

Ikuto heard everything from them, and so did Saaya. He brushed their conversation away and focused on what he's dealing right now. Wanting the situation to be extricated immediately, he decided to end by telling Saaya to fly away somewhere else.

He's circumspect about the time running out, and he has no time to confront the screwed up girl. Ikuto loathed the selfish attitude that she showed to Amu, and he won't ever forgive her of what she did to her and the students for whom she insulted.

"Get out of my sight," he growled to the two delinquents. "Don't even think about going near me _or_ Amu. Or else you look like you want to be humiliated more in front of everyone."

Saaya and her friend gasped in shock and ran away in fear, not even bowing or responding to the angry Prince. Everything became silent after they left to go to their classroom, when Ikuto heard someone standing up from behind. He turned around to see Amu, whose eyes are red and puffy from sobbing, not moving an inch after what she experienced something horrible earlier.

He loosens every tension in his body, calming himself down before returning to the classroom with Amu. By the time he's relaxed, he sighed as he walked up to her and gently grab her hand. Ignoring the people around them, he walked back to the classroom with her hand safely into his. Amu didn't mind one bit, she wants to forget about everything that happened. Although, she's happy to see Ikuto always by her side and strongly protected her from Saaya.

As they walk down the hallway, Ikuto recalled what Saaya had spat out to Amu.

"_I bet that Prince is tired of being your friend. With that nasty attitude of yours and your stupid clumsiness, it looks like he's disgusted by the sight of it and wanted to stay the hell away from you. Wait until you get punished by him when you show more of that ugly side of you. Heck I bet he won't fall over you because you're poor and ugly. Why bother hanging out with a rich person like him who is yet part of a Vampire royalty? It's much more better if I'm friends with him, since I'm also rich."_

They were about to step into the classroom, when Ikuto stopped his tracks and turn to face Amu, whose head was brought down to face the concrete floor. He released her hand, and this time he planted it on her shoulder. Amu raised her head up only too see a pair of eyes that is filled with loneliness. Ikuto plopped his hand to his side and glanced down at the floor.

"Ikuto?" she mumbled. "Are you okay?" she's beginning to be worried, knowing that the incident that he deals with affected him.

'_Why judge people whether or not they're part of royalty? I'm not that type of person who can easily punish people if I'm with different species. But...I'm Human. There's nothing wrong with that. Even if I'm a Prince, I could be with people anytime I want. Just what do they see in me that make them go frightened?'_

It became silent for a moment, when Ikuto opened his mouth to speak. "It's just not fair..." he muttered, his expression having the same feeling as his eyes. "Why does everybody always fear me and think that I'll punish them? Why can't they just treat me like a normal person instead of a Prince?"

Amu felt an arrow shot through her heart after hearing those sorrowful words. She wanted to comfort him, take away his pain and isolation from other people. She knew the pain he's gone through was suffocating his happiness after reading those eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you at all," she bravely spoke up. "You're not the type of person who purposely hurts others. I know your true feelings because you and I are the same."

Ikuto raised his head up to find Amu smiling mercifully at him, giving him a warm and soft feeling inside his heart.

"You don't want to be alone," she resumed. "You were always by yourself, doing everything you can to keep everything in peace and make people happy, and not relying on anyone. Yet you were unable to make friends along the way and they fear you for no reason. But that's going to change from now on." she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, still giving the same smile that shines up his lonely heart.

"I'll always forever be your friend, even if we're far away from each other, I always be by your side," she stated directly in a comforting voice. Ikuto's eyes widen when those words reached his ears and made their way to the heart, vacuuming all the pain and burden he's been put. "Nothing can come and try to stop our friendship, because our first friend that we ever made were each other, and I'm happy that you were my first one."

"I'll cross my heart and hope to die about us being friends forever," Amu continued, drawing an x over her heart using her index finger.

The feeling that Amu gave him repeated over and over again, giving him a strong cure that will help take away his pain. He was speechless. If only there is something Amu could do that can help him regain his happiness. Something that could at least show her how serious she is instead of using the phrase that Aruto defined.

With a sudden motion of her body, Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck. Shocked by her actions, Ikuto's eyes widen more and his body became stiff. He soon realized that this is the thing that shows how serious she is. And for the looks of it, she wasn't tentative when making a move.

"I promise," she whispered to him softly. In a split second, Ikuto hugged her back. Amu didn't cringe at the feeling of being hugged back; she knew he deserves to be free and away from solitude.

"Thank you," he whispered to her, almost at the verge of crying. They both released each other and exchanged smiles, consoling themselves after when they faced the same situation that caused them to become deleterious.

After brightening up each other's mood, they both turn to face the classroom as Ikuto slide opened the door, allowing Amu to enter first.

_The courage you've drawn out praises To treasures like none other It talks. Spread both your hands out now Fly_

"So Amu," Ikuto began. "Did you think about what your dream is?" he smirked at her, waiting for her response.

To his surprise, Amu smirked back. "Yep."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked her curiously.

Amu smirked even more. "You tell me," she scoffed in amusement. "After all, you suggested it for me in the basketball court." she winked at him when she soon saw his reaction.

"Really?" he happily exclaimed. "I knew it! I told you that your voice suits you! You should sing me a lullaby someday."

"No thanks," she refused. "Have your mother do it for you. Besides, you're 9 years old, not 5."

Ikuto lightly chuckled at her. "I'm actually 10. You miscalculated my age."

Amu gave him a confused look. "Huh? You're 10? And what do you mean I miscalcu-...whatever you call it?"

"My birthday is on December 1," he answered her first question. "And miscalculated means you made a mistake. You mistakenly guessed what my age is."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't know your birthday," Amu yammered. "We need to get to know each other more, and also teach me what do those big words you use means."

"Do I look like a dictionary to you?" Ikuto complained.

Amu giggled at his question. "Yes." Ikuto chuckled at her response, while Amu giggled some more.

"But you know what, you're right. We should talk about ourselves so that we don't have to complain about what we don't know about."

"Speaking of getting to know each other, what is your dream, Ikuto?" Amu questioned him curiously. He smiled widely at her question.

"I want to become a violinist," Ikuto replied straightforwardly, his smile still kept in place. Before he continued to speak, he paused for moment and told him himself to be aware not to tell Amu about his father's mission. Doing so will make her worry, and he doesn't want to see her struggle in her schoolwork when thinking about if Aruto will be okay, or if she will underestimate his power.

"I like violins!" Amu interrupted his thoughts. "They sound so peaceful. Whenever I listen to it, it sends me to heaven."

"Which is why I want to become one. Hearing my dad play the violin also gives me the same feeling as yours."

Amu gasped in surprise. "Your dad plays the violin?" she asked in amazement. "I never knew that! I'm sure he's pro at it, huh?"

Ikuto nodded. "Yup. I want to become a violinist because it makes people happy. Just like you, I want to make you happy." he warmly smiled at her. A blush appeared on her face, causing Ikuto to smirk at the sight of it. "My dad uses that kind of instrument to make people happy. Whenever he sees a gloomy person, he plays it and that immediately brightens up their mood. It's almost as it seems like it was magic."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yup. That instrument has the power to lighten up people's souls. The sound of the violin helps calms their minds, which makes everything in peace."

"Will you play it for me someday once you obtain your violin?" Amu asked him in excitement. All she got from him was another smirk.

"I will, if you sing me a song."

Amu became hesitant for a moment.

"Ugh fine!" she scoffed. His smirk was still painted on his face, causing Amu to become a little aggravated. Remembering what Nikaidou had said about the assignment, Amu wrote on her notebook to take notes and lightly tapped her pencil on the desk. Ikuto did the same, but this time he drew a violin at the bottom of the page.

Few minutes passed, when Ikuto suddenly heard Amu humming. He opened his mouth but decided to close it, and listened carefully to the song she's humming. It was the same song she sang at the basketball court, but this time it sounds as if it's about to end.

Ikuto put his pencil down and slowly took a peak at her cute little face. But the first thing that he met were her eyes. Radiance colored her entire eyes, shimmering from the light that shines down those honey golden orbs. Ikuto was able to read them, telling them that she's dead serious of keeping that promise. His heart felt warm and fuzzy inside once his eyes continue to stare right onto hers, when he finally snapped out of his trance from staring at her amber orbs.

Ikuto smiled to himself, as he set his head down on the table, listening to Amu humming the beautiful song that made him focused on his basketball game, and his schoolwork.

"Hey Ikuto," Amu called out. "Would you mind if you read this?" she handed her notebook over to him, when she noticed that his head rested against the table, not moving a centimeter.

"Ikuto?" she called out to him. She leaned over at his side and removed some hair away from his face. Her eyes widen to see that his eyes were closed. Ikuto has fallen asleep.

Their 10 minutes of discussing about their dreams are up, when Amu soon realized that her song gave Ikuto a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**E-anne: oh yeah just to let you know, these 4 chapters that you read are mostly like introductions, telling you how Amu and Ikuto met, their relationship and all that schenizel my noodles. blah it's so hard to explain, but hopefully you get what i mean :) i know these intros are long :( but it's the purpose of showing you their relationship, and i just wanna make things a lil cheerful before we get to real action, which will happen on the next one when i update :D**

**Amu: i like how Aruto-san is in this chapter XD he brightened up everything.**

**E-anne: i know me too! XD i'm having a feeling that this chapter is more important than the others. idk why. but still. those introductions are VERY important. it may not seem like it, but if you pay VERY CLOSE attention while reading the future chapters, you will know why the intros are important. and this is why my opinion to this one is important.**

**Ikuto: i still feel like i'm a hall monitor o.O**

**E-anne: ahhh quit whining, you XD LOL**

**Ikuto: also, you're saying that the next chapter is involved with my old man?**

**Aruto: -pops in- i'm not that old o.o you're old.**

**E-anne: you're both old. LOLjk and Ikuto shut up. lmfao figure it out yourself XDD**

**Ikuto: why you so mean to me? D;**

**E-anne: my baaddd i'm just stressing out.**

**Aruto: o.o i'm...old? but doesn't it say that i'm young up there?**

**E-anne: yush...i was just kidding anyways XD**

**Amu: so what you're saying is...most of the intro will be mentioned in the fut-**

**E-anne: sshhh! don't ruin it XD**

**Ikuto: E-anne go sit in the corner.**

**E-anne: what? why? o.O**

**Ikuto: SIT. IN. THE CORNER. i'm here to scold you. again.**

**E-anne: oh no...does it have something to do with...?**

**Ikuto: yes. watching those korean shows and music videos AGAIN. NOW GO! -smirks- it's my turn to be rude :D**

**E-anne: -pouts- Amu, Aruto...please do the honors while i'm gone...**

**Amu&Aruto: LOL PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Ikuto: so that E-anne will stop watching korean shows and keep writing this! :3**


	5. Lunatic Tears of Loss

**E-anne: YOOOO~!**

**Ikuto: you're terrible.**

**E-anne: why? o.O**

**Ikuto: i don't even wanna say it. cuz during the last 2 weeks after you updated chapter 4 was the worst one i've ever seen than watching korean shows. gosh i prefer you watching korean shows instead of being with your budday-days and slacking off.**

**E-anne: i'm just tryna enjoy my summer before school starts, which begins in less than 2 frickin weeks DX**

**Amu: you also have to read the summer book that you guys are assigned to read, right? :o**

**E-anne: ye-**

**Ikuto: UNBELIEVABLE. what happened to updating 2-3 days? -_- oh right, cuz TLHFR was your first fanfic and it seems easy for you to write it.**

**E-anne: hey at least i'm on chapter 23 for Catching Fire! i only have like 4 more chapters to go! you should count yourself lucky that i'm only reading the chapter summaries just so that i don't have to waste time reading it and hurry up and upload the next chapter! :P**

**Ikuto: whatever. but at least i'm also lucky enough to see you suffer in your dentist appointments. ha, i can't help but hear you moan in pain just cuz they're numbing and injecting your teeth or gums or whatever they're injecting.**

**Amu: well you're lucky that she finally gets to update :P**

**Ikuto: pssh, whatever. you say that this one has action right? well i'm gonna get a headstart of reading it.**

**E-anne: what?! no, wait!**

**Ikuto: -reads- LOL jk i'll wait for you guys :P**

**Amu: phew~ OST, or should I say soundtrack for this chapter is Rue's Farewell from the Hunger Games soundtracks or Gentle Afternoon by Minawo! :D**

**Ikuto: and E-anne doesn't own the songs, Shugo Chara! or anything that relates to the anime ;3**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lunatic Tears of Loss

Pure white clouds and a clear blue sky.

Looking out his window, Ikuto watches the birds fly all over the place from the inside of his room. Although he's quite guilty.

Today was his first day of school and he didn't bother attending it since he's now in the 5th grade. He wished he could attend his first day, but his father wanted him to stay in the mansion just for today and let him rest.

Yes, back when Ikuto attended as a 4th grader, Aruto's mission was a success.

He caught the criminal who was plotting to eradicate the entire Vampire race. He found the criminal, or more like the traitor hiding in the alleyway carrying a box that is loaded with C4 bombs and on his shoulder was a strap carrying a sniper with a pack of bullets inside the box.

Aruto was surprised to see one of his trusted employees who works for his company was the one who's trying to get revenge of the Vampire clan. Ikuto didn't get to hear the name of the person who betrayed his father, sadly, because all he knows was that Aruto threw him in jail instead of punishing him.

The only information that Aruto received from the culprit was that someone was blackmailing him if he were to not obey the person who's behind this mess' wish. Although, before he was thrown in jail, Aruto nearly killed him after hearing the information he received and seeing how he was hiding from him while carrying weapons that was illegal to the Vampires and Humans.

Aruto was going to punish him by killing him off. He was an inch close to ripping his head off his body, but stopped after the culprit begged to Aruto to spare his life and reminded him that he was blackmailed. He then threw him in jail and haven't faced or spoken to him ever since. What's more shocking that Ikuto heard from his father was that the traitor was actually a Vampire. Typical for Aruto, isn't it?

Although, Aruto is lucky enough that it wasn't a Human who was looking forward to be punished. But unfortunately, he feels humiliated and heartbroken after seeing that one of his Vampire people is actually against his own kind. Being blackmailed by that person is no excuse if you don't want to die, because he should've known better that it's best to inform the King about this instead of obeying the real culprit in the shadows.

It's despicable. Plotting to destroy peace between Vampires and Humans by using one of the King's people is nothing but a disgrace to Aruto. After experiencing something too brutal that one of his Vampire people was involved in this, Aruto became more aware and cautious when he's with other Vampires. Not just Vampires he's watching, but Humans as well.

He knows there's a possible chance that a Human is behind this who is blackmailing a Vampire, but there's a small chance that it's a Vampire who's in the shadows. While thinking it over of who's behind this, either it's a Vampire or a Human, Aruto increased the protection for innocent Vampires and Humans by using the company he's working in.

Sadly, Aruto is now busier than ever after completing a critical mission, and he hardly spends more time with his family. It was a terrible choice to choose peace and stability over family, but it's for the sake of everyone.

Still gazing outside his window, Ikuto sighed for a brief moment. He then recalled the time during 4th grade when his father passed down his own precious violin to his son. If he were to die, he would want his son to continue his dream of making people happy by playing the violin. After he told Amu that he finally received it, Amu begged Ikuto to bring it the next day and play it for her in exchange for performing as a duet.

Surprisingly, Amu didn't hesitate. Even if she did, she would still accept the condition. Ikuto brought his violin the next day, just as he promised. Before recalling those special memories, Ikuto slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he began to replay his most precious moments with Amu.

"_So what song do you want to sing, Amu?" he asked her while opening his violin case. Amu began to think for a moment._

"_Gentle Afternoon by Minawo!" she brightly answered. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, while Amu gave him a confused look._

"_Is the song…not good enough?" she asked him slowly in a worried tone. Ikuto chuckled at her question._

"_No, silly," he said between chuckles. "I actually like that song. But the thing is, the instrument is in guitar. So I'm not sure if I get the notes right."_

"_Oh…"_

_Ikuto gently planted his hand on top of Amu's head, stroking it smoothly. "Don't worry. Your wish is my command." A small mark of redness appeared on Amu's cheeks, making Ikuto chuckle again._

"_A-Arigatou…" she mumbled throughout her blush. Ikuto pulled his arm away from her head and smiled at her warmly._

"_I should learn how to play guitar next time just in case we're going to do a duet again," he told her while getting his violin and bow out of the case, preparing to play the instrument. Amu flashed him a smile. "I think you should." she giggled._

_Ikuto readied his bow, as he gave Amu a quick glance. "Ready?"_

_Before she could reply, Kuukai and the rest of their friends, including Higuchi and the other Vampires who plays basketball with Ikuto crowd around the two. Since they're all in the grass area and the breeze is not that strong, Ikuto thinks it's the perfect place for the two of them to perform._

_Amu turn to face Ikuto and nodded, telling him she's ready. The sound of the peaceful violin was heard, when Amu opened her mouth and gave birth to her harmonic voice._

_Sasayaka na jikan mo_  
_Wazukana mune no itami mo_  
_Kirakira to kagayai te_  
_Totemo itoshiku omoeta_

_Kimi wa damatte iru_  
_Kaze ni curare te iru_  
_Sora ga tada Kurashiki te_  
_Sukoshi uta o utatta_

_Mitsume rare ta ra_  
_Hontou wa iki mo deki nai_  
_Nee, warawa nai de_

_Sasayaka na jikan wa_  
_Schizocarp ni nagare yuku_  
_Kizuku nakatta keredo_  
_Haru wa soko ni ki te ita_

_Yagate nani mo kamo sora ni_  
_Tokeru no_  
_Yura yura yura tadayou dake_  
_Kaze ni datte nareru yo_  
_Nagare ni makase te tooku e_  
_Itsuka sotto kie you_  
_Dare mo jama sarenai you ni_  
_Sotto…_

_Sasayaka na jikan wa_  
_Schizocarp ni nagare yuku_  
_Kizuka nakatta keredo_  
_Haru wa soko ni ki te ita_

_Chiisa na te no naka no_  
_Chiisa na sekai de sae_  
_Kirakira yo kagayai te_  
_Marude yume no naka mitai_

_Marude yume no naka mitai_  
_Marude yume no naka mitai…_

_By the time the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered in extreme enthusiasm and amazement for the both of them. Amu smiled widely and bowed to the audience due to their successful performance. She then turn to face Ikuto, who's flashing a genuine smile she's never seen before. Not just any ordinary smile that is always on every single day, but a true smile that can touch your soul and shows your heart how affectionate and warm it is. _

_And guess what? Amu was the first person who ever received one from Ikuto._

_Unknown to Amu, Yaya hugged her from behind and continually cheered for her. The others crowd around Amu and also did the same, while Ikuto carefully puts his violin back in its case._

_Whilst returning the violin back to the pure white case, Ikuto has been having this strange feeling inside him. During the time when he and Amu were performing a duet, it was almost as if Amu is telling him the words of the song, making her believe about her feelings towards him. It's impossible to define the feeling Ikuto had right now when Amu sang that song, but he couldn't get the fact out of his mind that the lyrics are wrapping themselves around his heart._

_When Ikuto finished putting his violin back, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked over at his arm to see Amu smiling at him warmheartedly. His face grew warm once his eyes couldn't remove at the sight of her smile, when Amu interrupted him from staring at her adorable facial expression._

"_Ikuto!" she called his name with her voice filled with enchantment. "You did great! I can't believe the way you play the violin was just so amazing!"_

_Before he had the time to respond, Ikuto's eyes widened when Amu wrapped her arms around him in just a split second. Yet again, the feeling just keeps coming back to him, along with the lyrics of the song and the embrace he received from Amu being put together._

_Not wanting to over think about the feeling he's getting, Ikuto hugged her back. He rested his head on top of her soft hair while giving her a tight embrace. Amu didn't struggle to loosen herself out of the hug; luckily, her arms were still kept in place. Even though they're still embracing, Amu dug her face in his chest to hide her blush. She couldn't help the happiness she experienced with him._

"_Your voice is getting amazing every single day," Ikuto mumbled in her hair. "Not just amazing, but it's overly incredible." Her blush increased once his compliment reached her ears. She was hoping that he didn't feel the heat in his shirt._

"_A-Arigatou…" she muttered in his shirt. They released their hug and exchanged smiles._

_Ikuto planted his hand top of her head and stroked her hair one more time, then plopped his hand to his side. Something caught his attention when he saw Kuukai and the others running towards them in Amu's background. Although what he didn't expect from Kuukai was that his arm was wrapped around his neck and wrinkled up his hair to make it messy in ecstasy._

"_You did an awesome job with that violin of yours, Tsukiyomi!" he commented between his cheerful laughs. "Never knew you had a secret hidden talent with that instrument!"_

_Ikuto struggled to escape his grip, when Kuukai noticed his struggles as he released him and give him a huge pat on the back. "Thanks, Kuukai," he said to him gratefully while fixing his hair._

_Yaya and Rima suddenly appear in front of Amu, causing her to jolt up in surprise. She blinked for moment. But before she could ask them if there's something wrong, Yaya was the first to speak._

"_You and Ikuto look so cute together," she babbled with joy. Amu gave her a confused look by raising her eyebrow. "Eh? As in together like a couple?" she asked. Yaya nodded, making Amu blush again._

"_Yep! The way you guys hug is just soo adorable!" _

"_N-Not even close to being a couple, Yaya!" A cool sweat ran down her temples, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Amu looked over to see it belongs to Ikuto's. Her blush increased._

"_What's up?" he asked them while leaning over her shoulder. _

"_A-Ah it's n-nothing!" Amu lied. Ikuto lets out a 'hmm' as a response._

"_You and Amu are so cute together when we saw you guys hug like a couple," Rima babbled. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"_

_Inside Amu's mind, she thought to herself, 'Please disagree with me, oh geez please disagree with me!'_

"_Thanks." Amu's eyes widened once she heard Ikuto's reply. She looked over at her shoulder again to see him smiling happily. _

"_W-What are you thinking, Ikuto?!" she complained. "I-I thought you'd disagree!" Ikuto's smile disappeared and began to pout. _

"_Aww…but I do have to agree with them," he said to her while putting on a fake pouting face. "You're just so cute when you're with me…" _

"_W-What?! You weirdo I'm 9 years old!"_

"_Which you will be turning 10 in September," he informed. "Your birthday is only 2 months away."_

"_That means, we should get presents for Amu-chi!" Yaya barged in before Amu could snap back. "And then there's cake! Yay for sweets!"_

"_Changing the subject already…" Amu muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Ikuto heard it but couldn't quite comprehend of what she said. _

"_What was that?" he questioned her curiously, making Amu jump in surprise._

"_N-Nothing!"_

"_Anyways, let's do a duet some other time," Ikuto told her with a smile. Amu nodded in agreement. "But I need to try and learn guitar before we could perform again," he continued. _

"_Well there are songs that I wanna sing that has guitar in it," she commented. "It's sad I don't know other songs that have violin it."_

_Ikuto smiled at her tenderly. "Don't worry," he once again planted his hand on top of Amu's head. "I can study the notes by ear and play it in the violin." Amu smiled back._

Ikuto unlocked his vision again when he finished recalling the memory he had with Amu. He soon realized he was smiling the entire time when he closed his eyes and replaying the memory, but didn't regret smiling. Not that he's thinking wrong or anything, but he's happy. He wished that those special times will happen again, but sadly it will only happen one time in his life. Yet if he were to perform a duet in another time, things will be slightly different than the first one he experienced.

He then also remembered about the time when it was Amu's birthday when the first memory he recalled was almost finished. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, playing another part of his moments with Amu, only this time it was her birthday.

"_Shh, she's coming," Ikuto warned the others. Everyone, of course the same old people, were hiding behind the school building during lunch. Ikuto peeped his head out when he saw Amu already outside, standing there alone while she struggles to find her friends. _

_Amu became aggravated when she couldn't find a single friend at sight. She soon began to walk in a different direction. Ikuto narrowed his eyes, when a medium sized pebble that sits in front him caught his attention. An idea popped out of his mind once his eyes lays on that pebble, as he scooped it up and threw it over at her direction._

_Amu noticed the pebble being thrown towards her, as she whirled herself around searching for the person who threw it. Curious, she walked towards the direction Ikuto and the others are hiding, when she is now one step closer to seeing their shadows._

_Cautious of getting caught, Ikuto turn to face the others and said, "Now!" They all jumped out of the place they're hiding, causing Amu to gasp in shock and jump in surprise. "Happy Birthday, Amu!" they joyfully greeted in unison with a huge smile plastered on each of their faces._

_She covered her mouth with her hands once she saw her friends holding presents. She saw Akira holding a balloon that has a shape of a vanilla flavored cupcake, with a strawberry on top for the topping. When her eyes soon landed on Ikuto's, she arched up an eyebrow to see his arms are behind his back, hiding something. She looked at her friends again, but the presents are visible in their hands. She turn to face Ikuto again._

"_U-Umm what you got there?" she nervously asked him, not knowing what type of question she wanted to ask him. All she got from him was a smirk. Then her eyes widened and gaped at the item that Ikuto has revealed in front of him._

_It was a stuffed pink kitten with a pink collar around its neck, and there hangs a strawberry charm with her name carved in a small cursive font. Ikuto smoothly gave it to Amu as she gratefully grabbed it. She stared at it at first with a huge grin shown on her face, then immediately hugged it. _

"_Arigatou, Ikuto!" she thanked him gleefully. "How'd you know this is the one that I really wanted for my birthday?"_

_Ikuto smirked at her question. "I saw you staring at one of the store's window last weekend while I was walking around with my family. You had that cute, pouting face that tells me that you wanted this kitten so badly. But since you didn't get a chance to buy it yet, I asked my dad if we could buy it for you and he happily said yes."_

_Amu ran up to him and gave him a tight embrace, with the pink kitten gripped tightly in her hand. Ikuto was pretty sure he heard her say 'Thank you' multiple times, as he wrapped his arms around her and embrace her in return. _

_A squeal of excitement was heard from behind, knowing that the voice belongs to Yaya. They let go of each other to see Yaya fangirling at their "relationship", while the others are cheering for the both of them. Amu blushed and feels slightly embarrassed after realizing they hugged in front of their friends again, when she suddenly felt fingers brush against her neck, along with something cold and metallic wrapping themselves around her skin._

"_I-Ikuto?" she couldn't feel herself move, yet she doesn't know why she couldn't. It just feels like her own body is listening to Ikuto's command to not move while putting something on her neck._

_Her neck… Now that she thought about it, Amu felt something resting on her neck. She looked down to see some sort of a lock shaped necklace dangling on the chained golden string. _

_Just like the color of the string, the lock's color is outlined by bright gold. The main part of the lock was surrounded by four shimmering hearts that seemed like they're crystals, after seeing that the hearts are getting smaller yet some are getting larger. A keyhole was placed in the center of the lock, making it seem like a key that matches the lock will fit in perfectly. _

"_W-What's all this?" Amu stammered, picking up the lock and held it front of her face, studying the gracious feature of the necklace. "I-It's so pretty…" she stopped then to turn to face Ikuto, whose eyes are suddenly narrowed. Amu didn't bother by the expression of his face, since she's too distracted with all the presents she's receiving. "Ikuto, isn't this expensive?" she asked him._

_Ikuto's eyes began to soften. "I didn't buy it actually," he told her as he puts his signature smile on his face. "My father wanted me to give it to you. I have one also, but this time it's a key." Ikuto dug his hand inside his shirt until something bright and shiny came out and was held by his hand. Amu gaped at the sight of it. She then compared the design of the lock to the key. It was a perfect match._

"_Let's try to open the lock using the key!" Amu exclaimed in excitement. However, she didn't expect to see Ikuto's eyes are narrowed again. Now this time she's bothered by it._

"_Not right now, Amu," he told her in cautious tone. "Now's not the right time."_

"_Aww, but why?" she pouted, slowly releasing her grip on the lock. _

"_You'll see when the time is right," he warmly smiled at her. "My dad just told me not to open it until something that might happen to us will come. I'm not sure what will happen to us, so be sure not to lose it and keep it safe at all costs, ok?" Amu nodded at his request. _

"_The lock and key used to belong to my father and his best friend Yui Hotori, who actually died during the incident when the Kingdom was destroyed," he carefully explained. "It's a special gift for those who have a powerful friendship. My father noticed our bond between you and I, so he wants to pass it down to us and protect it. The lock was supposed to be for Hotori-kun's son, but sadly…his wife Mizue Hotori died since she's pregnant. So now, I am the owner of the key while you own the lock." his voice became lower and lower by each sentence he explained to Amu. Not just that his tone of his voice was low, but it contains sadness._

_Amu's eyes softened when she heard about Ikuto's explanation, when she gently installed her hand on his shoulder. Ikuto glanced at her face to see her smiling. "Don't worry," she stated. "I promise I won't lose it. Because I know it's for the sake of our friendship."_

_Ikuto smiled at her back. "Arigatou." they soon hugged again, knowing that they will receive more cheers from their friends but decided to ignore it. Both of them sense that their friends are crowding around them, when they released their hug and look at their surroundings._

"_Let's go eat cake at the Royal Garden!" Yaya chimed, beginning to become excited. Although, she didn't expect to see everyone giving her a confused look. "What?" she asked them._

"_What's a Royal Garden?" Senri asked her._

"_Ah! It's a beautiful place that was recently built here at our school! There are flowers planted neatly, beautiful cherry blossoms and other types of trees that have fruits, and many other gorgeous plants! And the most exciting part that you'll ever see is that there's a huge fountain that sits right in the middle of the garden!"_

_Everyone gaped after hearing Yaya's clear explanation about the garden, when Rima suddenly spoke up. "Let's all go there and celebrate Amu's birthday!" _

"_Yeah!"_

A chuckle escaped out of Ikuto's lips once he reopened his eyes again. He buried his hand inside his shirt until his key came out that was gripped tightly by his hand. He immediately stared at the amazing features for a moment, when something at the corner of his eye caught his attention that leads to his desk. He walked over it and replaced the key with another item in his hand.

A golden locket.

Ikuto clicked the locket open. Inside on the left is a picture of Amu with her cute smile sculpted on her adorable petite face. On the right is a picture of them with their arms around each others' shoulders, smiling happily and making peace signs like what real best friends do (even though they are).

Ikuto clasped the locket firmly and pressed his balled up hand over his heart. He then again closed his eyes and bowed his head, with yet another memory popping up his mind.

Another memory appearing after another, no?

"_Amu?" he called out, walking around the school grounds while searching for her. "Where are you?"_

"_Boo!" someone appeared in front of Ikuto behind the pillar, who happens to be Amu with that huge grin painted on her face. She started to giggle at the sight of Ikuto's priceless reaction._

"_Amu!" he began, trying to calm himself down. "What was that for? You nearly scared me to death! And why were you hiding behind the pillar?"_

"_I wanted to surprise you, duh," she stuck her tongue at him while Ikuto gave her an amused look few seconds later when he finally calm down. "Also, I wanted to give you this." she shoved her hand in her pocket and took it out, only to see a golden necklace that almost has the same color as her lock necklace gripped firmly by her hand. _

"_Whoa, a necklace?" Ikuto gaped at the sight of it._

"_Yep," she confirmed. "Not just a necklace, but a locket!" Amu grabbed his hand and gently placed it on his palm. "Here, try to open it!"_

"_Heh, alright." Ikuto opened the locket to see a picture of Amu on the left side and a picture of the two of them on the right. He smiled at the amazing present he received from Amu and was about to look at Amu's picture again, when he knew something was way off on the picture that has the two of them in it._

"_Hey, Amu."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Where'd you get this picture by the way?" he asked her, showing her the photo of the two of them. "I could've sworn I've seen it before."_

"_I know someone who gave it me without you knowing," she winked at him. "He gave me two, and told me that I should use one of them to make something precious for you. I pretty much thought it over because putting it in a picture frame seems boring, so I decided to put it in a locket and give it to you as birthday present."_

'_Dad you weirdo,' Ikuto thought to himself while smiling. _

"_So do you like it?" she asked him while leaning forward. "I know it doesn't seem much like it's worth accepted or something, but at least you get to carry it around with you all the time, right?" she giggled._

_Ikuto smiled at her warmly. "You think that it doesn't seem much and isn't worth a ton?" he asked her. "I think it's perfect."_

_Amu's smile grew wider. "Really?! Well I'm happy that you like-"_

"_Love it," he cutted her off._

_Amu's face began to heat up. "Well now I'm more happier since you love it. Oh, I also made one myself, too!" she immediately took her locket out of her shirt and opened it and showed it to Ikuto. When he saw the picture of him on the left side, Ikuto opened his mouth to speak of where she got the picture of him until Amu cutted him off._

"_Your dad gave it to me also, if you're wondering," Amu winked at him._

_Ikuto shrugged. "My dad would do this to me." Amu giggled, and Ikuto followed. _

_Their laughter finished few seconds later when they looked at each other's eyes. Amu then wrapped her arms around him and smiled, as Ikuto hugged her in return._

"_Hey, Ikuto?" Amu mumbled against his chest._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Happy 11__th__ Birthd-"_

Ikuto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. Before he answers the door, he took a one last glance out of the window and sees that the sky is mysteriously red. His eyes narrowed in suspicions. '_Not good…'_

He quickly walk towards the door and opened it when his eyes widen in terror. Standing in front of him was Ikuto's most trusted maids Lydia Hoshigaki, with a huge cut on her side and was bleeding heavily. Struggling to retain her balance, Lydia fell on her knees and groan in pain. Her hand covered the wounded area, causing the blood to soak her hand.

Ikuto helped her walk inside his room and carefully set her down with her back against the wall. She coughed up some blood, causing it to stain the wooden floor. Ikuto panicked at the sight of the injured maid.

"Lydia! What's going on here? Who did this to you?" With each second ticking by, Ikuto panicked even more. He could hear her breathing become uneven, gasping for breath when she coughed up more blood.

"A mysterious stranger just suddenly *cough* appear out of nowhere and *cough* attacked the Vampires of whoever was in his way…" she informed to him weakly while coughing up some blood. "Please…you must hurry…*cough* he or she is targeting your father…"

Ikuto's eyes widen. He hates this feeling. He always knew people who have a strong desire of breaking the law of peace will target Aruto first before they could start a war. "What does the intruder look like?" he quickly asked her.

"It looks more like a shadow…" she answered, her voice fading. "It's almost like a huge cloak covering up the entire body, including the face…Its strength is incredible, and even I couldn't defeat him…"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed and was the urge of crying, but decided to stay strong and brave by holding it in. "Lydia…I'm sorry…I'm sorry that this happened to you…," he muttered in despair. "But thank you for everything…"

He stood up and was about to walk out of his room when Lydia stopped him. "Wait. You need this, just in case." her arm weakly stretched out and placed something on Ikuto's hand. He glanced at the item to see a sharp dagger that only has a few bloodstains on the blade.

The dagger was neatly designed, its wavy silver blade mirroring Ikuto's reflection. Its fashion was in the shape of intertwined snakes for the handle, making the texture feel scaly due to the metal design. The handle was held by a serpentine blade of unbreakable metal, with the snake's head placed on each of the edge of the guard. Six spikes thrust into the hilt, while the blade is made out of stainless steel and is double edged.

After studying the weapon's features, Ikuto soon realized that this is the Serpent Dagger, a rare weapon that can penetrate anything once the tip touches an object or a person. To think that Lydia was the owner of a dangerous weapon, Ikuto actually gets to use it against evil for the very first time.

When he looked over at the maid, a faint smile was what he received from her. Her eyes began to shut slowly, and Ikuto noticed that the movement of her breathing on her chest has stopped. An arrow struck his heart and a single tear escaped out of his eyes, knowing that his most kindhearted maid is now dead right in front his eyes and will no longer be by his side.

Ikuto clutched the blade's handle tightly, knowing that this is the only thing that he could at least remember Lydia. Not just any weapon he could use to protect himself, but just a small souvenir from her.

He then ran out of his room, running down the corridors as fast as he can on full speed to reach to his father. His heart began to pound faster by each second he gets closer to his destination, when something caught his eyes that made them widen in terror. Dead bodies of the Vampires were scattered all over the floor, with blood staining the marble concrete floor and the dark blue carpet.

'_What is this…?'_ Ikuto thought in horror while running. '_What in the world is happening? W-Who would do such a thing?'_

A crimson aura of rage rose on Ikuto, yet at the same he was afraid. He didn't pause on his tracks to say goodbyes and apologize to the Vampire corpses just like how he did to Lydia, but he knows how guilty he felt when not doing so. It was a major heartbreak to see his fellow Vampires dead right in front of his eyes, but he hopes that they will understand him. He knows that the Vampires are trying to defend the King, and knew that he's more important than the rest.

And yet, he couldn't help but to feel remorseful and miserable.

When Ikuto reached his destination to his father's office, what he first saw was that the door was already smashed open, revealing the side view of his father's desk with Aruto sitting on his office chair and the intruder standing in front of it.

"Dad!" he shouted, dashing inside the room. The hooded figure suddenly turns around to face his direction, causing Ikuto to freeze in intense fear.

"So," the hooded figure began in his overly-deep voice. "this is your son." In a sudden movement, a pistol gun shot out of his long sleeve and pointed it directly towards Ikuto. His finger was on the urge to pull the trigger, when Aruto's voice halted his actions.

"Stop it! He has nothing to do with this!" he yelled at the intruder.

Aware of this, Ikuto slowly backed away when he suddenly tripped on something wooden, causing him to stumble backwards. His bottom landed on the broken door, in courtesy of the intruder for barging in violently.

Aruto jolted up at his seat. "Don't you _dare_ shoot him," he coldly warned the culprit. Although, he wasn't surprised to see the gun removing its target at Ikuto, only did he knew that his punishment was that the gun is pointing directly at his heart.

"Then would you dare me to shoot you instead?" the figure asked him, chuckling evilly behind the heavy hood.

"What is it that you want from me?" Aruto asked angrily, avoiding the question.

"What is it that I want from you?" he repeated. "First of all, you lack of being the leader of the Vampires and being the head of the company. And second, is this how you arrange everything between the two species?" he chuckled evilly once again. "How pathetic. This looks like a world of a children's playground."

"There's nothing wrong of putting peace between Vampires and Humans!" Aruto snapped. "Peace is all I wanted for the rest of my life, and it's also for the sake of my family and my people!"

"Talk about child's play," the figure scoffed. "I don't see why they made you the leader of the company also."

"They chose me as their best leader because of my ways of keeping peace and fairness that I showed towards them, and I'm proud of it! Unlike you, you're plotting these pathetic evil schemes against me and force the Vampires and the company to choose you! And I knew what you're trying to do once you become the leader, which I will _not_ allow you to replace me. Your ideas of being the leader are nothing but to cause destruction to the Vampire race! You're trying to make the Vampires your s-!"

"A weakling like you should learn how to shut the hell up," the figure cut Aruto off before he could finish his sentence. "I deserve to be the leader, not you! And playing with these two species like dolls are nothing but what weaklings do. This is the reason why I come here and change everything using my own ways. I'll show you what a real leader is like, and how I 'play' with Vampires and Humans."

Aruto slammed his desk using his fists, causing it to create two small craters. "A weakling, eh?" he laughed in amusement. "I'll show you who's a weakling! You think that being the real leader by doing something reckless will do anything to solve your problems? No wonder why they never follow your lead. Because you lack the brains and only know how to use people from the love that you receive from others, especially women!"

"Women, hmm? I see what you did there. Wait until I have Souko in my arms and make her children bow to me as their new father once I kill you."

Ikuto noticed their vociferous voices echo the entire room and into the hallway, when soon his eyes widen at the sight of his father's unexpected transmogrification. Aruto's kind, azure blue eyes transformed to murderous crimson red. Baring his fangs that could easily pierce a skin once the tip makes contact with it, he clenched his teeth and at the same time gritting them. Ikuto stared at the protruded pointy teeth, not wanting to know what will happen next.

In the blink of an eye, Aruto twisted his enemy's arm and snatched the gun out of his hands. With massive strength, he kicked his desk in an instant, causing it to push back the villain in front of him and slam its back against the wall vigorously. A groan of pain was heard from the culprit.

"You dare try to steal my family away from me and have me dead at your feet?!" he snarled at the injured figure. "I'll show you who's the father and the leader here! You have no right to treat my family and my people, especially Humans like slaves!"

Never in his whole life has Ikuto seen his father so angry, even just a tiny bit. He has no time to think about his father and the current situation since everything keeps happening in just a flash, because something has caught his attention yet again. But this time, it's the second most violent action that he's seen from his father.

Aruto grabbed his chair and forcefully threw it to the wall on his right side. It created a huge impact as it broke through the wall, causing the chair to break apart after being severely damaged by the King. Ikuto was completely shocked at his strength and behavior.

He began to tremble at his father's anger, when he noticed that Aruto dashed his way towards him. He kneeled in front of his son, helping him get up to his feet.

"Get out of here right now," he commanded fiercely. "Find your sister and your mother and get out of the mansion as quickly as possible. And when you're finally out, I want you to warn the Humans and Vampires who are outside about what happened."

"W-What?!" Ikuto exclaimed. "Dad, what are you thinking? You know I can't leave you behind! This guy is after you and wants you dead right away!"

"Never mind that foolish bastard!" Aruto snapped, causing Ikuto flinch at his voice and the foul language that he used that was never heard before. "All I care about is you, Utau and your mother's safety. What's more important are your lives! I don't want you to get caught by that monster and have you killed before me!"

"But dad…" Ikuto murmured, his face softening after hearing his father's reasons and seeing pain in his eyes. "Was he the one…?"

"Yes," he cutted him off. "He's the one who destroyed the Kingdom. Now he's after me again just like 6 years ago and is plotting something malicious that will make this world look like the devastated Kingdom. Now go." he gently pushed Ikuto out of the room. "I don't want you to get caught in this mess. So please…live…for me…" he begged to him in sorrow.

Tentative, Ikuto walked out of the room, when he saw a familiar little girl with blonde pigtails and lavender purple eyes like Higuchi's standing in front of the doorway. The moment she sees what's happening in the inside of the room, tears began to spill.

"Utau!" Ikuto cried out. He immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, trying to run away from the situation that's happening. "We have to go to mom and get out of here right away!"

"B-But…what about daddy?" she sobbed.

"He'll be okay!" he replied to her while running down the hallway. "He'll drive that demon away in no time! So whatever you do, don't ever let go of my hand!"

"Maybe she will." a voice suddenly spoke. On a spur of moment, a strange shadow appeared in front of Ikuto to block their way from escaping and quickly tugged Utau away from her brother, releasing his grip out of her wrist.

He roughly shoved Ikuto to the side as his arm wrapped around her neck, giving her a headlock. Another weapon shot out of his long sleeve, only this time it's a dagger, almost the same dagger as Ikuto's but much more larger. He then pressed the tip of the blade on Utau's neck, threatening to kill her in front of her brother and father.

"Utau!" Ikuto cried out in panic. He must find a way to get his sister away from the demon, when he suddenly remembered what Lydia had given him.

Ikuto shoved his hand into his pocket and carefully took out his dagger, hoping that it won't be visible enough for the enemy to see. Cautious, he gripped the dagger firmly and hid it behind his back, waiting for the villain to lower his guard down.

"You son of a bitch…" Aruto growled, heatedly walking towards the culprit with the gun in his hand. "Release her now!" he harshly commanded.

"Must you use such unnecessary language in front of your children, Tsukiyomi?" the figure taunted. "You know they will be very bad children when they grow up if you teach them that in such an early age." he began to chuckle evilly.

Oh how he regretted spitting out those curse words. It was the figure's fault who actually made him become so hotheaded and aggressive. Although, Aruto didn't have time to redo the past, because now his anger is controlling his entire mind and is unable to handle it. Especially when he sees his own daughter being trapped by the devil and his son partially lying on the floor who is somewhat injured, this kind of situation has crossed his boundaries all the way.

"Kazuomi!" Aruto growled again, his jaw bone hardening after clenching his teeth in fury for a long period of time. Veins were visible on his skin, as one of his fists was balled up tightly and his knuckles began to turn white. "I command you to release her now!"

"Why should I?" the figure who happens to be Kazuomi replied mockingly at him. "She seems very beautiful to be my new daughter." he sent Aruto an evil smirk, even though he couldn't see it behind the heavy hood.

Aruto pointed the gun at Kazuomi's head, ready to pull the trigger. "Don't you _dare_ call her that! She and Ikuto are my children, and you have no right to steal away of what's mine and rename them as your children!"

"Pull the trigger and you'll see the death of your daughter in just a few seconds," Kazuomi warned. "If you were to shoot me, I'll use her body as a shield, just like what a mere tool is used."

"Watch your rubbish damn tongue, old man," Aruto scowled. "She is no tool. Just another precious child of _mine_ that you are not allowed to keep."

"Who is also Human and will be soon to make them mine once I kill you," the devil informed. "Don't worry, I'll treat them like precious tools very smoothly and mil- Argh!" Kazuomi was cut off mid-sentence when he felt a sharp pain on his side. He looked over to see Ikuto stabbing him with his dagger that Lydia had given him.

"You insolent fool!" he exclaimed gruffly. Before he could get a chance to attack, Ikuto quickly pulled away along with his dagger and dodged the attack.

"Release my sister!" Ikuto commanded him fiercely. He gave Kazuomi another stab, but this time on the leg. Ikuto noticed that Kazuomi's grip on Utau loosens and his weapon flew out of his hands, when he grabbed the dagger and threw it somewhere far where Kazuomi couldn't reach.

"Good job Ikuto!" his father acknowledged.

While Kazuomi's guard was down, Aruto took the chance to receive Utau back by twisting the arm that was wrapped around her. Utau was finally out of the man's grip, running towards her brother as quickly as possible. Aruto then gave Kazuomi a huge blow on the jaw and kicked him firmly on the stomach, causing Kazuomi to fly backwards and fall on the hard cement.

"D-Damn you..." Kazuomi cursed weakly, struggling to get up to his feet but to no avail. Aruto smiled at him in triumph.

Remembering his children's safety, he turned around to see Utau safely in Ikuto's arms. He walked towards them, not noticing that the gun was still in his hand. And by the time he arrived, he bent on his knees to comfort Utau, who is still whimpering after being trapped in the devil's arms.

"It's ok," he told her in comforting voice. "Daddy and your brother are ok." Ikuto felt Utau trying to escape out of his hold, when he decided to do so in order for her to embrace their father.

"D-Daddy…" she mumbled throughout her sobs.

"Dad," Ikuto started, narrowing his eyes at his father. "Just who is he?" he asked in a low tone voice.

"His name is Kazuomi Hoshina," his father answered. "He is the number 1 Vampire criminal on the wanted dead list, and wants to make us Vampires his slaves. But now since Humans are involved in this, I bet he's making them his slaves. And what's worse…he will be their worst predator that will haunt them in their nightmares forever."

Ikuto's eyes widen. _'Amu…'_ "W-What are you saying?" his voice was strained, unable to control it in order to make it steady and firm. "Just what kind of plan is trying to expose?"

"I don't know," Aruto mutteredunder his breath, narrowing his eyes like Ikuto's. "Whatever it is he's doing, we cannot allow his plans to succeed. Nor try to steal you away from me and have your mother in his arms and you bowing to him."

Releasing her hug with her father, Utau crawled back to her brother's arms. She didn't say a thing, after what she saw earlier and what she experienced that made her want to this horrifying nightmare to end immediately.

"He wanted me dead right away," he continued. "just to become the King of Vampires and be head of the company and try to change all the rules that I've created to keep everything in peace. I will not allow him to replace me and change everything. Because once he becomes one, this world will now be in deep crisis and the Humans will suffer. Their homes will be destroyed and they will probably blame it all on me because I couldn't protect them."

The three of them turn their heads to face Kazuomi, only to see that no one is there but a pool of blood that stains the navy carpet. Their eyes widen in shock, as Aruto stood up and turned his back against his children, protecting them with the gun clutched tightly in his hand. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Utau so that she won't escape out of his grip.

Everything was all clammed up for a moment, when they heard a vase roll down the hallway and was stopped by one of the white pillars. Quickly yet cautious at the same time, Aruto turn to face his children and pointed at a white pillar behind them. Ikuto and Utau became confused at first, when Aruto whispered, "Both of you, I want you to hide behind the pillar and stay quiet." they did as he told, and waited for something to happen.

Nothing seems to have contact for Aruto or Ikuto and Utau, but Aruto's guard was still kept in place. And that's when Ikuto has comprehended something. With them just standing there waiting for an attack, there may be a possible chance that the vase is only a decoy to distract them while Kazuomi went off to…

"Dad!" Ikuto yelled. "I don't think that monster is going to come out and kill you off! He's heading towards where mom is!"

Realization has struck on Aruto after hearing his son's warning. He was too busy protecting his children and trying to defeat Kazuomi, when he actually forgot that something else that's also precious to him isn't around.

'_Souko!'_ he exclaimed in his thought.

"Damn!" Aruto muttered quietly, hoping that Ikuto and Utau didn't hear his extraneous language. "Ikuto! Utau! Stay here and don't move until I come back with your mother!"

"What?! Wait!" it was too late to stop him. The speed of the Vampire King was incredibly fast, and he was already gone in just a puff of smoke.

Ikuto and Utau sat there behind the pillar without saying a word, as they continue to wait for their father and mother to return. Looking down at his arms, he sees tears still streaming down Utau's face and eyes that are filled with fear. Ikuto's eyes softened, feeling pain in his heart to see his younger sister experiencing something brutal at such a young age.

'_Utau…' _he thought worriedly. '_Please…just stay strong. It'll be over soon.'_

Few minutes of waiting has passed, when they heard a loud crash coming from the hallway that Aruto had ran off too. Ikuto and Utau peeped their heads out of the pillar, and what they first saw was a body flying backwards as their back smashed against the wall. Their eyes widen to see that Aruto was the one who received the sharp blow, when they saw him coughed up some blood and his breathing became uneven.

"Dad!" they shouted in unison. They were about to step out of the pillar and help their father, but Aruto stopped them.

"Stay out of this!" he warned them, as he coughed up more blood. "Shit…"

Ikuto knew something was way off. His father was too powerful to be beaten up like this, yet how could he receive that kind of pain after Ikuto injured Kazuomi with his dagger? Aruto has never lose to his opponent, but this type of opponent he's facing is twice much stronger than him!

Ikuto looked over at his father's hands, and to his surprise the gun was no longer there.

'_The gun…' _Ikuto thought in wonder. _'W-Where's the gun?'_

And that's when he heard a whimper coming from the direction towards the hallway. Ikuto and Utau turned their heads to see their mother in Kazuomi's arms, attempting to choke her. And on the demon's hand was a gun placed on Souko's head, ready to shoot her.

"Aruto!" she cried out, trying to get out of the man's grasp.

"Mom!" they both gasped.

They wish they could run towards her direction and save her, but they knew it's impossible. They're too weak and young. And yet all they could do is watch their parents suffer from protecting them while they just sit there doing nothing but to cry and wish that everything is over.

…Or will it?

Ikuto gritted his teeth in fury. Utau watched her brother with an aura of anger swirling all around him, when she saw something move at the corner of her blurry and wet eyes. She turns her head to see Aruto struggling to get back up to his feet, but failed.

A poisonous laugh escaped out of Kazuomi's lips. "See what I told you? You're weak! You think you can try to talk so big and underestimate my power saying that _I'm_ the weak one? You're talking about yourself about how weak you are! Just look at you! You couldn't even pull yourself back up and save your beloved ones!" his laughter continued once he finished speaking.

"What the heck?" Ikuto muttered. Utau raised her head up to see her brother's eyes squinting at what he's gazing at. "Ikuto?" she called out to him in a hushed voice.

Ignoring her, he continued to mutter to himself under his breath. "How is it possible? I thought I stabbed right on the side and the leg…how can he easily attack dad if I already injured him?" Ikuto narrowed his eyes and began to think deeply. _'He's no ordinary Vampire. He's different than the rest of them.'_

"Tsukumo!" Kazuomi suddenly called out. A man with caramel hair that is lighter than Kuukai's popped out of the hallway and walked towards them. "Take this woman away somewhere where she will never see her husband again."

"Hai!" Tsukumo obeyed. He took Souko out of Kazuomi's arms, locking her arms behind her back. Before he could take her away, Kazuomi ran his rough fingers down her soft cheek and gave her an evil grin.

"Looks like today will be your last day to see your beloved Aruto," he whispered to her in her ear. She brought her head down and tears began to stream down her cheeks, causing her vision to become blurry, as she tries to find Aruto through her blurry sight. "I will take over his place once I kill him," he continued.

Souko shot her head up with eyes widen in terror. She tried to free herself out of Tsukumo's hands but to no avail. She was trapped and impossible to run towards her husband and her children. Kazuomi laughed at her actions and pain, when he ordered Tsukumo to now finally take her away.

Ikuto and Utau could hear her screams and cries, begging to become free out of the devil's grasp. Aruto yet still struggles to get up to his feet, but the last blow that he recently took made him feel weaker.

"Souko!" Aruto called her name painfully. He continually called out her name even louder.

"Mom!" Ikuto and Utau cried out in unison. Without hesitation or not thinking of what they're doing before they act, they both ran out of the pillar and dash towards their mother. Although, Kazuomi forcefully and unmercifully shoved them back to prevent them from going to their mother.

Tears welled up Utau's eyes again and could feel the back of her head throb in pain after being shoved by the devil. And that's when they heard their mother's voice ring their ears.

"Ikuto! Utau!" Souko's voice echoed the entire hallway once Tsukumo began to take her away. "Aruto!" those were her last words that Aruto could hear from his wife. No, he wished those weren't her last. But he hopes he could end this immediately before things will get out of control. And guess what? Kazuomi is making him lose it.

"Shut up!" they heard Tsukumo's harsh voice. And that's when the next sound that they heard was a loud smack. The three of them widened their eyes, not wanting to know what Tsukumo had done to Souko. What also startles them was that…the crying and screaming stopped, causing everything to become silent for a moment.

Ikuto pulled himself up and charged at the devil with his dagger gripped firmly in his hands, attempting to stab Kazuomi again. Sadly, his opportunity to get payback was lost when Kazuomi gave him a quick jab on the stomach.

This caused Ikuto to drop his weapon and groan in pain, clutching his stomach tightly and kneeling on his knees. Utau dashed towards her brother, trying to help him get up by wrapping his arm around her neck for support.

Aruto called out to his son's name, his eyes softening while watching his son's face cringe in pain. He then sense Kazuomi giving him nothing but a signature evil smirk. Aruto lets out 'tch' after feeling aggravated at his enemy for torturing his family and is on the urge of destroying peace.

Wanting to get away from Kazuomi, Utau quickly made her way towards her father with Ikuto in her arms. When they arrived by Aruto's side, Utau sets Ikuto down gently and they both sat right next to him.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Aruto asked his son worriedly. He nodded. Ikuto then faced Utau and thanked her blandly.

Aruto's eyes softened even more when watching his children staying by his side, feeling pain inside his chest to see them experience something very horrible at a young age. But now is not the time to console each other in the middle of the situation, when Aruto turn to face Kazuomi.

He narrowed his eyes in hatred. "I thought I already sent Tsukumo to prison last year," he remarked with a frown on his face.

Ikuto's eyes widen when he suddenly remembered the time Aruto told his son about his mission. _'So that was the culprit who's planning to destroy the Vampires and was blackmailed…his most trusted employees…Tsukumo…'_ Something on Ikuto snapped when he finally realized something.

If Tsukumo was blackmailed by the person behind the shadows and was thrown in prison, how could he suddenly be released and yet he's against his father? Could it be that the person who blackmailed Tsukumo was…?

"You thought you threw him in prison," Kazuomi spoke up, beginning to walk towards them slowly. He then let out a small chuckle as if someone just told him a small joke. "I pretty much released him after the day you threw him in that rotten cage."

Aruto didn't say word, but Ikuto clenched his fists tightly and opened his mouth to prepare to holler at him. "You were the one who blackmailed him behind the shadows, didn't you?! You used him to try and eliminate the Vampires!"

Kazuomi chuckled again. "You just figured that out already?" he shrugged. "And no, I didn't use him. He's been working for me for a very long time and I ordered him to sneak into the company your father works in and spy on him. He gives me all the information your father knows each at the end of the day. To think your father is so gullible that his most _trusted_ employees is actually working for me, he sure is a stupid one."

Aruto arched his eyebrows all the way down, causing his forehead to crease. "So he _was_ planning to go against us Vampires all along…" he muttered silently.

"You did say that Tsukumo was ordered to destroy Vampires, no?" Kazuomi questioned him. Aruto didn't answer. "Well, it is a yes and no that he is going to," he continued. "It's not that I wanna kill the Vampires because soon they will serve me, but I just want to lower the guards down first before I can come out and kill you. But since he failed, I wasn't able to get my hands on your throat last year. I decided to wait one more year later, and now waiting has stopped since I'm already here to kill you now."

Kazuomi soon stood in front of Aruto, pointing the gun at his heart. "I suppose the poison has affected you already."

Ikuto's and Utau's eyes widen. _'What poison?', _they thought at the same time. They both turn to face Aruto and scan his body. Their eyes stopped on his side, where there's a bloodstain on his shirt with an open wound visible enough to see. _'When did he…?'_

"When did I plant the poison in your father?" he asked Ikuto and Utau. "Is that what you're thinking?" they couldn't move nor speak. They're too frightened to since he's right in front of their faces. And that's when Kazuomi continued speaking to them.

"Back when I was out to get your mother and your father arrived just in time to rescue her, I gave him a tinsy bitsy little cut using the blade that you, Ikuto, threw off somewhere," he explained to them thoroughly. "I'd like to give you a reward for that, little boy. You _are_ worthy of being my new son."

Ikuto adjusted his head downwards, tears threatening to spill for what he had done. He was ashamed of himself of doing that and completely regrets throwing the dagger off somewhere where Kazuomi couldn't reach. But instead, he _was_ able to reach it. And now he hates himself. Because now his father is too weak to fight back since the poison is already affecting, causing him not to have any energy to move a muscle.

Aruto, however, doesn't blame him for doing so. He knew Ikuto wanted to rescue his sister so that she doesn't get killed before he does. Ikuto was doing the right thing, and doesn't deserve to be blamed. And now since the poison is seeping in, it's too late to change everything. He's going to die in just a moment, with disgrace and no honor following his death of not protecting everyone. His guard was down all this time, and Kazuomi was the one who wins over everything and knows every bits of information from him.

With tears running down his face, Ikuto clenched his fists tightly and was about to attack Kazuomi again with his dagger, but Kazuomi stopped him without he himself knowing Ikuto was going to.

"Servants!" Kazuomi shouted. 4 Vampires suddenly appear behind Kazuomi with a blank expression shown on their faces. Their eyes show no emotion at all. "Take these two kids away. Their time is now up to say goodbye to their father." without saying a word, they immediately obeyed his orders. They walked towards them and grabbed their arms, with 2 Vampires holding each of them.

Ikuto and Utau struggles to get of their grasp but to no avail. Their grip is too strong and tight. "Damn you!" Ikuto raged. "Traitors! You good for nothing bastards! How dare you follow his orders and betray us!" Ikuto wished he didn't call them that. But he can't help it. He's too angry to see 4 Vampires actually obeying the devil's orders and betrayed his father.

"Hoho, you wished you could take that back if they're out of my control," Kazuomi chuckled. "But since I was able to control them, they don't know that they're actually doing this and that they're following my lead. If they aren't, they would know and they wouldn't obey me."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes in suspicions. "What are you saying? Are you saying that they aren't traitors?"

"Of course not. They just don't know that they are since they're under my control. Want me to show you a demonstration of how I did it?"

Ikuto didn't answer. He doesn't even want to know how Kazuomi did that.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kazuomi went over to Utau and kneeled in front of her. Tears well up her eyes completely and is still struggling to get out of the Vampires' hold. Kazuomi flashed her an evil smirk. Chills ran down her entire body and immediately froze due to the way he's smirking at her and how he's already in front of her. Weak as ever, she's now too frightened to move another muscle.

"Look into my eyes, little girl," Kazuomi directed. Utau was about to look away and not look directly into them, but it's too late. She's already fallen for it.

Ikuto couldn't understand what's happening. He wanted to rip himself out and tear the man into half already, but couldn't. He's too weak. And that's when he heard Kazuomi mumbled something to Utau.

"Go to sleep, Utau," he commanded her softly. In just a flash, Utau slowly closed her eyes and went into a deep slumber.

Ikuto's eyes widen and began to squirm himself free again but to no avail. "What did you do to her?!" he fiercely asked him.

Kazuomi raised himself up and turn to face his direction, giving him the same evil smirk he gave to Utau. "That's how I command the Vampires to do my job," he told him. "What I did to your sister is just put her to sleep. Because if she's kept awake, her screams and cries will give me headaches just like your mother."

Ikuto's breathing became heavy and couldn't say anything. He slowly turns his head to face his father, whose face is paler than before and how lifeless that he looks. He could tell his breathing is becoming more uneven and is too weak to even move his fingers, toes or his mouth, for the reason why he noticed that he's dead silent.

Ikuto now lost everything. The peace he just recently changed, his father, his beloved maid who's always there for him, Vampires who were innocently killed by the devil for protecting Aruto, everything. Everything is changing now, including his life. Even his friends, he would no longer be with them and be happy like before. Because now he, his mother and sister are now chained with the devil.

Tears form on his eyes again as they quickly ran down his cheeks. His nose became stuffed and red, while his vision became blurry. His heart began to tear apart now that he's losing his kindhearted and well-spirited father. Not just his father who he's going to lose, but his best friend who will soon be ready to be fed by Kazuomi. Oh, how he wants to die already since everything that's happening right now is breaking every piece of his armor down.

Kazuomi, who is getting bored and irritated of seeing Ikuto cry in front of him, ordered the Vampires to take he and his sister away immediately. They obeyed his order right away, as they dragged Ikuto and his sleeping sister down the hallway.

Suddenly he heard Kazuomi mumbled something to Aruto. "I will be needing the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key once I take control of everything." Ikuto eyes widened once he heard that. Luckily, he gave the lock to Amu, so there's no need to worry. But the thing is, what if Kazuomi knows about the whereabouts of the lock? Ikuto must do something to prevent the devil from getting the lock and Amu.

And that's when he saw a horrifying movement from Kazuomi. He gave Aruto a solid stomp on the chest, leaving his foot pressed firmly over his upper body. Aruto coughed up more blood and is now unable to breathe, due to the heavy weight Kazuomi's been putting. Kazuomi then motionally points the gun directly at his heart while sending down another evil smirk of triumph at Aruto. You all knew what's going to happen next.

Ikuto still tries to worm himself to try and free his sister and be with his father, but his strength isn't strong enough. The hallways are already changing, and there's no sign of the silhouette of his father at sight, or the dark figure of Kazuomi.

Ikuto began to scream and cry out his father's name at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing the entire hallways that could easily ring Kazuomi's ears. He even tries to snap the Vampires back into their original self and free themselves out of Kazuomi's control, but it didn't work. Everything is now hopeless. Because now Ikuto enters a mysterious dark room that he's never seen before.

Even though Ikuto's inside the dark room, a gunshot was heard and the sound rang his ears completely.

'_I'm sorry…Ikuto, Utau, Souko…everyone…'_

* * *

**Ikuto: …**

**Utau: ...**

**Amu: …**

**Aruto: …**

**Souko: ...**

**E-anne: …why are you guys so…quiet? o.O a-and since when did Souko and Utau get here?**

**Souko&Utau: ...just now...**

**Ikuto: …you killed my dad.**

**E-anne: …I-**

**Ikuto: YOU killed my dad.**

**E-anne: …I'm sorry :'c**

**Aruto,Souko,Utau&Ikuto: -leaves room-**

**Amu: …**

**E-anne: D8 they don't have to take it seriously… at least it didn't really happen in the anime :c but anyways so basically Aruto couldn't even get a chance to say goodbye :c I know, I'm rude that I didn't put it in but yeah… and Ikuto's life will now turn upside down, as I mentioned that the real story starts on this one, and this is how everything will change. The mood, and all. Including Amu's and Ikuto's relationship :o**

**Amu: …what's gonna happen next?**

**E-anne: you'll have to find out soon. so please R&R so that you can see what happens between he and Amu! :o**


	6. Escaping the Inferno

**E-anne: YOOOOO~~~! i would love to say thank you for the reviews! :D HGJKALHGK I'm sorry for the late update D: I was gonna upload before school starts, but then like…umm…**

**Ikuto: you got extremely lazy. How incredible to hear that. School even started like about 3 weeks ago, you dumbell! Ok first of all, you were extremely active when you started this chapter. The next day, you look like a dead person as if you don't wanna continue it. Wtf, girlie.**

**E-anne: ahgilhragiu I was busy also cuz I had to help my mom… and ever since school started, I was already packed up with a bunch of crappy homework I have to do! DX omg can you believe that? D: I didn't even have time to like finish a page or two on this. I could only write on Fridays and on the weekends now D:**

**Ikuto: yea. Congratulations. and you started watching the Vampire Diaries. Wth, bruh.**

**E-anne: well people say that the show is amazing. And ever since I started watching it, omg you cannot believe how deeply in love I am with Damon! XDD**

**Amu: Damon's a hottie *o***

**Ikuto: hey! What about me? DD: I'm sexy, too…**

**Amu: no one cares. You're rude. Now shoo.**

**Ikuto: -pouts- I'm being ignored…**

**Amu: goooodddd. That's yo punishment, foo.**

**Ikuto: TT_TT**

**E-anne: ANYWAYS. Enough with my pathetic excuses that aren't that important to hear, but since you guys are curious about in the last chapter into why Ikuto said it's not good when he looked out his window and saw that the sky is red, the full information is on this chapter if you read it c:~**

**Amu: song for this chapter is Run by Leona Lewis.**

**Ikuto: and guess where she got that song from. The Vampire Diaries, season 1, the ending on episode 14. Lol this girl is totally obsessed with all these vampire crap instead of us now, since it's all about Damon :3**

**E-anne: shaddap. LOLz you said that this amuto vampire fanfic ish aweshum :P**

**Ikuto: boohoo. :3 E-anne doesn't own the song, the Vampire Diaries, Shugo Chara or anything that relates to the anime.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Escaping the Inferno

_I'll sing it one last time for you. Then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right. In all I've done._

It was before the most tragic incident that has ever happened when Aruto Tsukiyomi was brutally murdered by Kazuomi Hoshina. Let's all go back to the time period before the King was killed, where everything was normal and peaceful. It was the time when there was not even a single sign of a battle between the two rivals - or Ikuto at sight when the students are yet again starting another school year.

Here, we get to see the reactions and façade expression that his friends had made when he didn't attend school.

Amu and her friends are now in 5th grade just like Ikuto, as they all individually walk towards the school building until they all meet up as if they were being gathered to have an important meeting. They seem to notice that something was different, like someone is strangely missing in their group. And once they found out that Ikuto is absent for the first day, each one of them in the group became overturn and worried of not having the Prince's company.

But there's only one person, just one, who is strongly more disappointed than the rest of her friends of not having Ikuto around.

Hinamori Amu.

Although, she couldn't find the reason why she feels so down when her best friend isn't with them. Her other friends, especially the Vampires, feel like they're incomplete or somewhat have no one to get advice from or communicate easily with. It's like a missing puzzle piece that has suddenly disappeared and you couldn't quite complete the picture, because that piece is mysteriously missing. With Ikuto as the missing puzzle piece, everyone in the group is the incomplete picture.

But for Amu, it's completely different. It feels like a part of her family has gone missing and moved away without saying a word to her, or how he's suddenly out of her life by getting cropped out of the picture. She wanted to be with him already since he was the first person who ever accepted her and begs for her to be his friend. It's an indescribable feeling that Amu has right now, but she knows that Ikuto won't be missing forever.

Pulling herself together, Amu tried to brush away the thoughts of Ikuto not being in school. She tried to console herself by saying that he might be busy helping with his father, but the thoughts that shouldn't be in her mind just keeps coming back.

She was worried for some reason, yet she couldn't find out why. She felt lonely without his company, right? Maybe, maybe not. Because now she's been having this strange sensation that something _will _happen to Ikuto, but Amu knows nothing is going to harm him, except the fact that she doesn't realize that he will be in danger. The thing is for her, she's completely confused and desperate about everything that's currently happening.

Amu took the lock out of her shirt that Ikuto had given her for her birthday and held it in front of her face, when suddenly her eyes widen once she gazed at the unknown reaction of the necklace. The Humpty Lock is glowing.

_And I can barely look at you. But every single time I do. I know we'll make it anywhere. Away from here._

Amu sat in her desk alone, without anybody sitting beside her as their tablemate. She doesn't want them to sit right next to her, actually. She's saving the seat for Ikuto if he were to attend school the next day. Stubborn as ever, she placed her polychromatic shoulder bag on the chair right next to her to prevent others from stealing Ikuto's seat.

This was the very first time that Amu wasn't being herself. It's almost like her character was much worse than before when she hadn't met Ikuto yet. She became more stubborn; she wasn't listening to the teacher at all, nor follows the directions that the teacher has explained. It may not look like it's the worse, but if you were her, then you'll understand why.

What's worse was that nothing is in front of her that was placed on her desk. Not even a single piece of paper, a pencil or eraser, a book, or anything that relates to schoolwork was sitting on her table. Just a blank desk. She didn't care if the teacher were to criticize her in front of the class. Luckily, her desk was all the way in the back, with a tall student blocking her view.

Her mind was more focused about Ikuto, yet again. But when she finally remembered about the lock that was mysteriously glowing, her thoughts about Ikuto was replaced by the lock. Amu took the lock out of her shirt again. Once her eyes cast the view of the necklace, she narrowed her eyes in curiosity with a combination of confusion. The lock was still glowing, but not as bright as before when she first saw it. Just like the time where she used to ask questions to herself about life, she decided to do it again but this time about the lock.

Why was it glowing? Was the lock the one that actually gave her the strange sensation about Ikuto? What is it trying to tell her? Is Ikuto having the same feeling with his key? Just what kind of secrets does the lock and key hold?

Amu continually stares at the lock until she became bored and tired. A sigh escaped from her rosy lips as she tucked her lock inside her shirt. All what's visible on her neck besides the lock was the locket. Amu was going to click open the locket to view the pictures of the two of them, when the sound of the bell suddenly rang.

Students quickly shot out of their chairs to have a lunch break, with their lunch clutched tightly in their hands. Amu was the last person who exits out the classroom, as she slowly walks down the hallway until she made it outside of the building. Once she's outside, Amu spots a nearby bench where she and Ikuto had a first real conversation and how they somehow get to know each other, as Amu walks towards it and took a seat.

As time continually pass by for lunch, Higuchi, Akira and Senri finds Amu sitting solely in the bench under a cherry blossom tree. They exchanged looks for a moment, confirming each other whether or not they should go to talk to her, when their decision was decided. They all walked up to her without hesitation until they finally stood in front of her.

Amu could sense their presence of who's at her front, but she kept her head low and not even look or say a word to them. She thought it was Kuukai and Nagihiko for a moment instead of the Vampires at first, when she finally heard Akira's voice breaking the awkward silence.

"You okay, Amu?" she asked her with a hint of slight concern in her voice. Amu nodded her head slowly without even looking directly at her eyes. The three Vampires raised their eyebrows at her. "I don't think you are," Akira remarked.

Amu still remain silent. Her eyes were still focused on the ground, including their feet that stands right in front of her. And that's when they heard a sigh from Higuchi. Amu was expecting to hear him talk it out, but instead she felt two people sitting at either of her sides while one person sits on the ground in front of her.

"It's Ikuto, isn't it?" says Higuchi, who happens to be sitting on the ground. Senri and Akira, who were sitting on the bench, felt Amu flinch at his question. "So it _is_ Ikuto," he confirmed. Amu nodded slowly. Higuchi then lets out another sigh.

"I'd rather do the same thing as you if Ikuto wasn't here," he commented. "Being all down and all. But with him missing just for today is not such a big deal. If he were to be absent for more than three days, then that is a big deal."

"I know, but..." Amu finally replied. "I just don't know why I feel so lonely without him. Like…it feels like something's going to happen to him even though there's no sign of danger. Am I just…just worrying too much about him if he's okay?" her eyes began to soften with worries.

"Is Ikuto really that important to you?" Akira asked.

"He's more like a brother to me. He's always there whenever I needed him, like he's some kind of an angel guiding me if I'm in trouble. So I probably have to say that he is important to me, but in more like a brother-sister way."

"I see."

They were all clammed up for a moment. "You know," Senri spoke out. "it's actually not that bad if you're worried about him. You care deeply about him because you and Ikuto had that strong connection that makes you feel like real siblings. You guys were always there for each other, which is why Aruto-san gave you guys a gift for your friendship."

"Yeah, but," Amu paused for a moment. "the thing is…I just don't know why it feels like I'm really lonely without him. He understands how I feel whenever I need someone to talk to, and he's the only one who's right there to volunteer and comfort me. I don't even know why I'm worried about him too much when he's not around."

"Listen, Amu," Akira said in a comforting voice. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure Ikuto's busy helping his father today that he didn't have time to get ready for school. I'm sure that it's important that Aruto-san needed Ikuto because he's responsible and mature for his age. Unlike us, we're still kids and want to have fun, while he has been taught many things at a young age and seems like he's a mature adult by being there for us whenever we need him instead of fooling around like a child."

"I know but," Amu sighed. "I can't help but to feel like I'm not in the mood when he's not here. And also, I'm starting to think that the lock that Ikuto gave me for my birthday was the one that's making me desperate." she grabbed the lock out of her shirt and showed it to the Vampires. "I'm not even sure why it's glowing."

Higuchi and Senri both arched an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure if the lock is the reason why you're like this today?" Higuchi asked. "If you want, you can try taking off your necklace and see if you're still the same as you are right now."

Amu glanced down at her lock. "Well it's worth a shot." she took off the necklace slowly, with her hand still gripping the lock tightly. She then took a sharp deep breath for a moment.

Higuchi hoist an eyebrow again. "Well?"

A frown crept on her face. "I don't get it," she irritatedly said while staring at the glowing lock. The Vampires waited for her to continue. "I don't feel desperate anymore."

"What?" they harmonically cried out in surprise. "Here, let me see that," Higuchi lend his hand out to ask if he could get a look at it, as Amu placed the lock into his palm. He pulled his hand back and carefully studied the glowing necklace.

Few seconds of silence passed, when Higuchi broke it and cast his eyes on Senri. "Hey dude," he began. "You know how to do these stuff right? Figuring out what's causing this to glow and all. I'm pretty sure you can tell us why this weird lock is glowing and making Amu be all emo for some reason."

"I'm not emo," Amu scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Higuchi. "What makes you think I am?" instead of waiting for a reply, she heard Akira giggled while Higuchi gave Senri the lock. He began to study the lock by narrowing his eyes, trying to receive some answers about why it's glowing.

Once Senri finished figuring out about the lock, he brought his head up and looked at the three of them, whose faces are waiting to get the answer impatiently. "It's giving you a sign," he confessed. They all raised their eyebrows in confusion. "A sign of what?" they all said.

Senri reduced the width of his eyes. "I don't know, sadly. This lock is so hard to figure out, and it's different than the ones that I've tried to reveal about their information."

"What are you talking about?" Higuchi questioned him. "You're an expert of revealing secrets. How can you not know about the lock that is trying to tell Amu?"

"Like I said," he finally confessed. "I just don't know. Although, there are a few people that shouldn't know about what the lock is trying to say. Even I don't want to know what it's trying to tell me." he closed his eyes for a moment, then slowly adjusted his head up and opened his baby blue eyes to view the sky. His eyes held despondency. "Because things will suddenly get out of hand." Higuchi and Akira narrowed their eyes in suspicions, as they raised their heads up to do the same. The width of their eyes increased once they identify that the sky is bloody red.

Leaving Amu sitting there bewildered, she looked at each of them and wondered why they're gazing at the sky. Curious, she did the same thing as they did. "What are you guys looking at?" she asked them. Bringing their heads down, Akira turn to face her with tormented eyes. "You don't see it, do you?" she asked her in a low tone voice.

Amu brought her head down and turns to meet Akira's fearful eyes. "See what? All I could see is that the weather is perfect and that the sky is clear. At least there's no sign of rain or other severe storms."

"Never mind," she replied to her quietly. Unknown to Amu, Senri and Higuchi gave her a troubled look.

_'A perfect weather for danger,' _Senri thought to himself. _'This is going to get ugly.' _

The bell had suddenly ringed, telling all the students to get back to their classrooms. Remaining silent, the Vampires stood up as Senri gently gave Amu back her necklace. They then flashed her the same uneasy look. When Amu was the last one to stand, she became indistinct again.

"Why are you guys giving me that look?" she asked them while walking towards the building with the Vampires walking beside her. "Are you guys okay?"

Capricious for the moment, the three shot her a smile. A forged smile. "Don't worry, we're fine," Akira told her.

And in just a spur moment, Higuchi stepped aside in front of Amu, causing her to gasp in surprise and pause on her tracks. Staring down at the rocky cement, he planted his hand on her shoulder then raised his head up and stares deeply into her innocent eyes. Giving her the same look as before that gives chills to the bone, his eyes softened at the sight of her questionable face.

"Take good care of yourself, Amu," his voice gave her an obvious suggestion of full concern. "Please live, for Ikuto's sake." Amu's mind was completely lost and is yet still bewildered of what's happening.

Before she had time to ask him if there's something wrong and why they're suddenly acting like this, the three Vampires quickly walked away from her. Amu stood there alone, watching them go inside the building. She then put on her necklace before going inside.

_Light up, light up. As if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice. I'll be right beside you, dear. Louder, louder. And we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak, I understand. Why you can't raise your voice to stay._

"Higuchi…" Akira began while walking down the hallway. "They-"

"I know," he cuts her off. He scanned his surroundings from left to right to see their own kinds having the same facial expressions as theirs. "The Vampires have seen it also. The Crimson Dusk is giving us a message that something dreadful is going to happen to us. Or worse, someone who is important to us will die soon." with his eyes roaming around the hallway, looking at the Humans' faces that contains happiness and joy, Higuchi narrowed his eyes. "They think that everything is normal for them even though Ikuto isn't around, but us Vampires have special ability to sense things that aren't normal while Humans can't."

"Even though Ikuto is Human and came from the Vampire family, can he still see the Crimson Dusk?" Senri asked him. Higuchi was the first to pause on his tracks, with Senri and Akira pausing after him.

"I think so," he answered. "The Prince may be Human, but I can sense that there is a small percent of Vampire blood in him."

"Amu may be Human also, but she can also sense danger without realizing it," Senri finally admitted. The two Vampires turn to face him, giving him a look of suspicion. "What do you mean she can but doesn't realize it?" Akira asked him.

"That lock that I studied earlier," Senri explained carefully. "it's giving her a sign that Ikuto is in danger." both of their eyes widened in consternation.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Higuchi asked him.

"Even if I did, who knows how Amu will react once she finds out Ikuto's in a troublesome situation. It might've come out worse than the one when she was wearing the necklace when it was glowing if I tell her the truth about that lock."

"So what you're saying is…you don't want her to get involve in this mess, and also helping her save her own life?" Akira confirmed. "If she were to find out, then she's going to bust into the problem and get herself killed once she faces the risk that Ikuto and his family are dealing with right now."

"Exactly. It's best if she finds out last minute once everybody, including the Humans, know what's going on. Let's all wish and hope that everything will be over."

Akira turns to face Higuchi, lending him an odd glance. "You almost made Amu find out of what's going on," she accused.

He lifted an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"Because you're all like…giving her this super worried and scared look as if something or someone is out to get her."

"I'm just giving her a small warning just in case if something happens," he scoffed. "Besides, when Ikuto and I were alone one time, he once stated that Amu's life is somewhat precious to him. He just doesn't get why he feels that way, but he can't allow Amu's life to be in danger, so I have to do something in order to make the Prince satisfied without he himself knowing that I'm telling her that she has to live for his sake."

"Oh…" her voice was faint. "I'm pretty sure Amu's feeling the same way as him. Although I'm still not confirmed if she is though. She did say that he's like a brother to her and stuff…"

They were about to continue walking towards their classroom, when Higuchi spoke before their actions. "If Amu's lock is telling that Ikuto is in trouble, does that mean that his key will do the same if she's in danger?" he asked Senri.

"Yes," he answered straightforwardly. "It's like the lock and key are giving each other warnings of what will happen to the owner by giving them a sensation of depression towards that person. Like they're starting to get worried if something's going to happen to them."

"How are they able to get rid of that sensation if you want the key or lock to stop glowing?"

"You need to save that person's life who is holding one of them. It's not like they're the only two who has to save each other, but to make sure if they're still alive with other people and survive the danger as well. Sadly, since Amu and Ikuto aren't able to reach each other and save one another, there may be a 50% chance that the two of them will survive. What's worse…maybe one of them will survive."

Akira nervously gulped when she heard Senri's fearful explanation, when she said," What happens to them if the lock and key suddenly stopped when they weren't able to see each other?" her voice became unsteady.

"Depends on what will happen, and I'm very well concerned that this is the type of event that will change everything, especially for the two of them. My guess is either their lives are saved, or had come to an end."

Neither of them said a word. They were too intimidated to even talk about what's going to happen between the lock and key holders, nor about the danger that lies ahead. With each of them remained silent, they quietly made their way back to their classrooms.

_To think that I might not see those eyes. Makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say out long goodbyes. I nearly do._

When all the students return back to their classrooms, Amu's feeling of depression and confusion about Ikuto had smacked right back at her once she put her necklace back on. By the time the final bell rang, the principal turned on the speaker and made an announcement, which is very unusual for the teachers, staff and students to receive one after lunch.

"Pardon the interruptions," the principal announced in a steady, confident voice. "This is a very important announcement for the teachers, staff and students, so I would all want you to give me full attention and listen carefully. Please stop what you're doing and pay attention to this announcement." the entire room became completely unvocal, with not even a single sound or voice that was heard on each of the people in the classroom.

"I know this may seem unusual for our school hours, but one of King Aruto Tsukiyomi's peacemakers, Tsukasa Amakawa, was ordered to inform all of the schools in Japan to have students go home immediately. He wants the entire school to go home very quickly and safely. I don't know why the King wants us to go home, but orders are orders. And that's all for now, so please pack up all your belongings and go straight home. Also, Tsukasa-san wants to make sure you are not to go somewhere else besides home. Thank you for listening, and have a good day."

The speaker went off and became silent for a moment, when all of the students jolted up in their chairs and cheered in happiness of leaving school early. Sadly, Human students are the only ones who are celebrating of going home, while the Vampires just timidly sat there. They know _exactly_ why Tsukasa wanted to inform everybody who are in school, including those who are at work, because he saw the Crimson Dusk and had a feeling that everybody will be in grave danger if he didn't warn them.

Absent-minded and is still in her own world of worrying about Ikuto, Amu packed up all of her belongings and was first to leave school. Amu walked home by herself without a single friend, not even Rima or Yaya walking beside her like what they always do on normal school days. But this type of day isn't normal at all.

On her way towards her house which is only a few blocks away, Amu sees a tall man who is somewhat a teenager with dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. His skin tone is somewhat pale, but it was slightly tanned. Almost walking passed the teenage boy, Amu caught a glimpse of him smiling gently at her that was mixed with his charming face. She didn't smile back, due to the sensation that still affects her from the lock.

Amu paused on her trail when the boy side-stepped in front of her to block her way. At first she gave him a peculiar look when staring at his charming face, when she saw him sent her another benign smile.

"Would you mind if I guide you home?" he asked her sweetly. She blinked for a moment. "Huh? Why?"

The teenage boy gave her a solicitude look. "Who knows what might happen to you when you're outside alone," he said to her cautiously. "Have you been listening to the announcements that the principal of your school has given to you students?"

She blinked again and thought about what the principal had said about going home quickly and safely. She then memorize what she heard about one of Aruto's peacemakers who informed all of the schools to leave school early. Amu narrowed her eyes.

"Are you…Tsukasa Amakawa?" she asked him, making sure she can identify the right person of who she's talking to. He shot her another signature gentle smile. "Why, yes," he answered sincerely. "I see that Ikuto-kun hasn't fully mentioned about me yet to his friends, has he?"

Amu shook her head no. And that's when a thought had struck her like lightning. "Have you seen Ikuto anywhere?" she quickly questioned. What she only got from him as an answer was a disconsolated smile, which she still couldn't comprehend from all the facial expressions she's been receiving from other people.

"No, sadly," he answered. "But I'm pretty sure he's busy helping his father that he has no time to prepare to attend school," he lied. "Although, every time we see each other, he talks about you all the time." now bringing up another topic, he was hoping he could distract Amu so that she doesn't have to panic and do anything reckless if he were to tell her the truth.

Small shades of redness burned her cheeks. "W-What did h-he say about me?" she asked him anxiously.

"Before I could answer that question," he said. "would it be okay if I guide you home?" Amu nodded and began to walk ahead with Tsukasa walking beside her. She was on the urge to ask him the same question, when he was the first to speak up by answering it.

"Ikuto-kun always talks about how you're like a best friend to him," he confessed. "How you always brighten up his day whenever he's stressed and tired, the way you make him extremely happy when nobody makes him happy." he paused for a moment, then continued. The corner of his lips slowly tugged up upwards. "Including your voice. He's always talking about how your singing always make peace in his mind. He loves to hear you sing because your voice gives him the strength to make him stronger and be himself more."

Amu didn't say a word, but inside she was happy that she was able to hear what Ikuto's been saying about her to Tsukasa.

"I've never seen Ikuto-kun this happy before," he continued. But once he's continuing his explanations about Ikuto, his face and the tone of his face was forlorn. "Before he met you, he never had any friends since people always judge him why he and his sister are Humans even though their parents are Vampires. He was mistreated in his entire life and is always independent because he's afraid others will make things worse. And that includes his sister. Utau-chan had no one to play with, yet her big brother kept his distance away from her for no reason."

Amu weakened the tensions of her eyes in sympathy. She had no idea what Ikuto had gone through before he and his family came to her world, and now she's digging up more information about his past life from Tsukasa. In fact, Amu doesn't know much about him. She's too busy having fun with her friends rather than getting to know each other. But she does know about Ikuto's problems of trying to break off the quarrel between the two races. That's all she know about him, aside his soft personality he shows towards other people.

"He was treated like this ever since he was born…?" she worriedly asked. "Like…the Vampires actually disrespected Aruto-san's children?"

"Yes," Tsukasa answered. "that's why he stays in the house all the time. He doesn't want to face the Vampires because he knew he and his sister are at great risk and are completely different than the rest. When he and Utau-chan stepped out of the house one day before he locked himself inside, his sister almost got bitten by one of the Vampires. Luckily, Ikuto-kun made it just in time to save her. Unfortunately, the Vampires became infuriated by his arrival since he interrupted them from biting her, so they began to gang up on him and start to assault him roughly while he tries to protect his sister."

Amu's heart slowly began to melt. Even more realizations had struck her by each time she listens to Tsukasa about Ikuto's miserable life.

_'So that's it…'_ Amu thought. _'That's why he wanted to do the obligation…That's why he wanted peace between Vampires and Humans…he wants them to treat each other fairly because of the hard times he went through, and doesn't want us Humans to be mistreated just like him…'_

_"I don't have time to waste. Everyday it's always like this. Vampires arguing with Humans. Why can't you all understand what peace means?"_

_"I haven't explored much about this world, so my father gave me a chance to experience something new, like he wanted me to be exposed. He also wanted me to make friends with some Humans, even though I am one, or maybe Vampires as well while I do my obligation."_

_"Why…Why can't there be peace?!"_

_"It's just not fair… Why does everybody always fear me and think that I'll punish them? Why can't they just treat me like a normal person instead of a Prince?"_

"Tsukasa-san," she choked out. "did his father actually assign him to do the obligation?"

He sent her a small smile. "No, he begged to his father that he wants to put peace between the two races." Amu's eyes slightly widen, but didn't say anything. "Aruto-kun was the second person who wanted peace after being voted as the King in his company, because he noticed that his children were being molested by the Vampires back before we came to this world. He became furious when he saw lots of bruise marks all over his son's body, and Ikuto actually blurted out to his father how he wanted to die because he's different."

Amu's eyes expand in trepidity. "H-He's committing suicide?!"

Tsukasa nodded in approval and gave her a serious look. "Correct. Although, Aruto-kun had lied to many people, especially enemies that he wanted peace for the rest of his life. He's doing that for the sake of his children because he knew peace and fairness is what they're trying to find. Now, we're going to the most interesting part about Ikuto-kun."

Amu waited for Tsukasa to continue. "Since he's the first person who wanted peace for his entire life, Ikuto-kun begged to his father that he wants to put peace between Vampires and Humans. Ever since we came to this world, he _knew_ that Vampires will treat Humans the same way as they treated him and Utau-chan. And once his father finally granted his wish, Ikuto-kun smiled for the first time and his father was happy to see his own son smiling. Ikuto-kun never felt so happy in his life, and he was pretty sure that Aruto-kun is following his own son's footsteps and realized how peace is what he wanted for the rest of his life."

"Aruto-kun gave him a chance to get out of the house after such a long time his own son imprisoned himself and his sister in the house to get away from danger," he sustained. "and he wants to make sure Ikuto-kun will make friends once his foot lays on the outside world."

Amu blinked for a brief second. "How come Ikuto didn't tell me any of this?" she asked him worriedly. Tears are threatening to spill after hearing the most heartwrenching past she heard about the poor boy, but decided to hold it in and kept her strong armor on hold.

Tsukasa relaxed his eyes and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't like to be pitied. He hates how people see him as a weak person who couldn't do anything. I know Ikuto-kun hasn't opened himself up about the truth of his past, it's because he doesn't even want to remember a single piece of that memory that ruined his past life. Although, even though Ikuto-kun has been mistreated multiple times in his life in the Kingdom and suffered in his room, he has a very good heart and was gentle to others. Nobody knows he was the one who wanted peace except you, me and Aruto-kun, so he made his father announce that the two races should get along just so that they will obey the King. After all, he did also help you make friends, did he not?" Amu nodded and smiled, but then her smile faded and her depressing face had return.

"Ikuto desperately wanted friends, doesn't he?" she asked him slowly. "I've watched him struggle to stop the quarrels between Vampires and Humans with all his might, yet he wasn't able to make one friend to relieve his loneliness…"

Tsukasa softened his eyes in sympathy. "It was actually a surprise that Ikuto-kun actually made friends with Vampires." Amu raised her head up and stared deeply at his violet eyes. "What do you mean? Were they ever been part of the Vampires who treated him with hatred?"

He shook his head. "No. They were actually too young to know that Ikuto-kun was being mistreated by their parents. Their families often locked their children in the house in order to keep distance away from the poor Prince whenever he's outside of the mansion. That's why he hardly has any playmates around his age to at least make him happy besides Utau-chan."

Amu lowered her head down to face the ground while watching her own feet move towards the direction of where she lives. She couldn't believe why people, or mostly Vampires are avoiding Ikuto even though he hadn't commit a single sin at them. He and his sister haven't laid a single finger on their flesh, yet all they did to the King's children was performing disgust and hatred at their innocent, lonely faces.

"That's just…too cruel…" she mumbled. "Why would they do such a thing? All Ikuto wanted was happiness…love…anything that could at least mark a smile on face and remove the pain in his heart…"

"I know that you understand how much Ikuto-kun has gone through. He's even more happier that you were his first friend even though he was a little nervous to try and talk to you." he paused for a second then continued. "This is why he doesn't want the Humans to feel the same way as he did. He wants to make sure they're happy and continue living on their normal lives while us Vampires are living in their world. But there's a secret that I wanted to tell you, and I could only say it once." they both stopped walking as Tsukasa knelt in front of Amu, with his finger pressed on his lips.

"Ikuto-kun is teaching the Vampires a lesson because of what they've done to him," he whispered to her. "It's not like he wants to see them suffer by at least showing kindness towards different species, but he wants to free them out of the devil's grasp and completely follow the King by knowing what peace means. He wants to show them what the true meaning of happiness in their lives is."

Amu hoist an eyebrow and became interested. "Free the Vampires out of the devil's grasp…?" she slowly asked. Tsukasa nodded at her question. "Yes. But sadly, I've said too much and cannot allow myself to go any further of giving you any more information."

"Huh? Why?"

He flashed her another benign smile, with a mixture of sorrow and anxiety. "You'll see when you grow up, because you'll understand more once you grow older. What's important is that you learn more about Ikuto-kun's past, since he hasn't told much about himself and how he hasn't been open up to his friends."

"Isn't that a little too personal?" she questioned him awkwardly.

"Well…yes," he nervously said while rubbing his hand at the back of his head. "Anyways, don't tell Ikuto-kun that I told you about his past."

"But…why?"

"I have my reasons…and so does he. Like I said, he doesn't like to be pitied, so let's pretend that you know nothing."

"Okay," Amu agreed. They both continued walking towards her home, and Amu noticed that they're almost at their destination just by memorizing the houses that are near her house.

She's now more interested about what she heard when Tsukasa told her about Ikuto "freeing" the Vampires out of the devil's grasp, when she suddenly felt watery substances streaming down at her face. Amu realized she's crying when she learned about her best friend's past, as she quickly wiped her eyes using her sleeve to prevent from Tsukasa of seeing her cry. Even though her sleeve washed away the tears from her eyes, more tears continually run down her cheeks as if it's a nonstop flow. Her wings of sadness just keeps coming back, wanting her to leave the existence of happiness. But she continually fought the sadness because Ikuto was able to find his path of happiness when he first met her, and she's following it by staying strong.

Tsukasa on the other hand, knew that Amu was crying about Ikuto, but didn't say a word to her about her tears of sympathy. He was kept silent because he understood how Amu knew about her best friend's past, but the sad thing is, he will now expect even more tears. Because you know why? Tsukasa has a reason of telling Amu about Ikuto's past, and once everything will turn upside down any second and she realizes that Aruto was mysteriously murdered by the devil he was talking about, Amu's emotions will go out of control. He's even expecting the worse things about Amu, and that includes recklessness.

_'I'm sorry, Ikuto-kun,'_ Tsukasa thought to himself regretfully. _'It's best for Amu to know about you. Because I know that today will be her last day to see you…for now…so she has the right to know what your reasons are and how much you've gone through. What you've fought for in order to gain love from others, to keep up strength of working on your obligation, everything.'_

_Light up, light up. As if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice. I'll be right beside you, dear. Louder, louder. And we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak, I understand. Why you can't raise your voice to say._

Tsukasa usually kept Amu entertained by talking about how Ikuto's a prodigy on the way towards home. He says things about how he's somehow a big brother to him, even though Tsukasa is older than him. Amu agrees with Tsukasa, because they both felt like he's a special part of their family. Amu laughs at the stories that he tells her about he and Ikuto's relationship towards each other, even when his so-called "big brother" gets annoyed at the sight of his "little brother" playing with cats using a cat nip.

When they finally reached her place, Amu turn to face Tsukasa with another troubled smile sitting on his face. She's starting to get irritated at the sight of the sad smiles or worried looks that were being thrown at her, as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa-san," she began. "I have a question to ask you…How come you want all of us to go home so badly?"

Tsukasa stayed silent while Amu waited for him to answer. "The answer lies behind the door of your house." Amu's frustrated yet curious expression was still sitting on her face, when she lets out a sigh and turned around, with her back facing Tsukasa.

Amu took out her house keys and unlocked the door. Twisting the knob and opening it, the first thing that she saw was her parents rushing around the house with 2 open baggage bags held tightly on their hands. Amu confusingly watched her parents running around, seeing them with a complete panic expression pouring down on their faces on each second ticking by.

Walking quickly inside the house, her father noticed her arrival and ran towards her. What she didn't expect was that he ran passed her, as if she's a lonely ghost who was being forgotten by others. Not knowing what's going on as well, Amu soon slowly began to panic, in courtesy of seeing her parents' behavior.

"M-Mom, D-Dad," she blurted out. "W-What's going on around here? Why are you all packing up so quickly?" Amu's question wasn't answered by neither of them, when her mother suddenly came up to her and gave her a pink baggage bag. She was about to ask the same question again, when she finally heard her mother answer it. Sadly, the real answer about Aruto's death wasn't uncovered.

"We have no time to explain everything right now!" she quickly yelled out from her room. "Please Amu, hurry up and pack up your stuff! I already packed up all your clothes which were in the other bag, so just get the ones that are really important to you and the ones that you can't live without!"

Amu didn't move a muscle. She continually stood there for a minute until she remembered someone who might be waiting for her outside of her house. Dashing out the door, she finds Tsukasa standing in front of her gate, as if he's waiting for her to go somewhere. When she made her way towards him, the first thing she saw that was written on his face was a look of full concern. Brushing all the worried expressions she's been receiving that is continually to irritating her aside, countless questions fills up her entire mind and doesn't know which one she wants to ask first.

"Tsukasa-san!" she began. "Just what is going on here? I don't know what's wrong with everyone lately today and I feel like I'm the one who doesn't know anything!"

Tsukasa's lips were kept straight, even though he felt that he's shooting her an unsettled look. He may have something on his mind that he wished he could expose to Amu but couldn't, when he spot a glimpse of Midori in Amu's background.

"Amakawa-san!" she called out. "Thank you for letting us know about this situation. Do you have the plane tickets for the four of us?"

Amu's eyes widen. _'W-We're moving to another country…? But…how come nobody's telling me the reason of what's going on…? Just what on earth are they hiding from me…?'_

Walking pass the confused pinkette, Tsukasa shoved his hand in his jacket pocket and gave Midori the plane tickets. "I wish you all have a safe flight," he told her in despair. "I hope we get to see you guys again when everything's over." In just a spur moment, Midori gave him a quick embrace. "Thank you," she whispered to him. Releasing each other, Tsukasa turns to face Amu, whose face is filled up with displeasure.

Breakneck and hasty, Amu quickly opened the gates and ran down the streets. Surprised by the stupidest move she ever made, Midori and Tsukasa called out her name. Before he could chase after her, Tsukasa turn to face Midori once more and commanded her to continue packing up their belongings while he goes out to bring Amu back. Midori agrees and went back inside, in hopes of having Amu return from her unexpected angry dismissal. Tsukasa then tracks down Amu, with only short amount of time left before things get out of control.

Amu ran down the streets, browsing her surroundings with large amount of energy within her to help her run even more, thanks to Kuukai's training of building up energy for running.

"Ikuto!" her audible voice echoed. Time passed by slowly as if it's an endless search, Amu constantly called out Ikuto's name until she ran out of energy. Palms against her knees and gasping for breath, she paused on her footpath in front of a dark forest.

After a minute of an unpleasant rest, Amu was about to continue her search for Ikuto, when suddenly a shadow appeared before her eyes. She became petrified, noticing the shadow slowly began strolling its way towards her. Amu starts to back away and was about to sprint away from the horrifying shadow, when a weak yet familiar voice calls out for her.

"Amu…" the shadow weakly mumbled. She froze for a second and held her breath. "A-Amu…" the shadow called out again. Adjusting her vision to see who the shadow was, her eyes soon expand when she sees Ikuto slowly walking towards her. Not only is he marching towards her direction, but the way he walks is uneven.

It was as if he needs a cane to support himself in case if he will fall, as Amu studies is movements into why his walking isn't normal. With his shadow continually show luminous features of his image, his appearance shocked Amu completely.

Fresh bloody cuts and bruises were all over his body, his shirt and jeans were all ripped. Not only did he has many cuts that slit open his flesh, but there was a wound on his right side that was being covered by his left hand and was soaked with heavy blood. It almost looked like he was whipped and was treated like a worthless animal that was never loved, by the looks of all the unpleasant marks all over his body.

Now that she knows why he walks very oddly, the sight of the injured boy discomforts her and chills ran all over her body. Even though he was now able to show himself in front of Amu, his face is hidden behind his long Prussian blue bangs, unable to show the gracious features of his gentle face. And the moment he was about 5 steps away from Amu, he fell on his knees and moaned in pain, unable to pick himself up and reach her in time.

"Ikuto!" she gasped. Amu was about to make a run towards him in order to help him and get his wounds and bruises clean, when she was suddenly stopped by his pained voice.

"Don't…!" he weakly exclaimed. "D-Don't come any closer…"

"W-Why?" she choked on her words. "I-Ikuto…what happened to you? What's happening to everybody?" A sudden gunshot and sirens from another place nearby was heard before Ikuto could have the time to respond. Amu's heartbeat suddenly sped up and began to panic.

"Amu, I want you to listen to me carefully," he mumbled, trying to fight the pain on his side. Amu didn't want to listen him, honestly; she wants to help him already but was ordered by him not to get closer, which makes her impatient of wanting to help him.

"But-"

"No buts, Amu," he cuts her off. And that's when he felt the pain on his side beginning to throb. Ikuto groan in distress and held his side tightly. "We don't have much time left, so let me tell you something important before everything gets out of hand…" Amu remained silent, waiting for Ikuto to say his last words.

"Amu," he began. "You and your family have to leave Japan immediately…. Now I know you're getting confused of everything that's happening right now, but I came here all the way to find you and tell you to leave right now. I also want to make sure that you and your family are safe…"

Amu's lips began to tremble, her hands shaking and was on the urge to fall on her knees and begin to cry. But it's the temptation of releasing her sadness that she has to resist, now that time is running short and things will happen any second now.

"Another thing that I must tell you before you leave…it's about that lock that I gave you on your birthday…"

Amu blinked as she took her lock out of her shirt. "For some reason, it's been glowing today ever since this morning and is making me depress…do you know anything about it, Ikuto…?" she slowly asked him.

"Like I said, I can't explain everything right now…I'm sorry, Amu…"

Amu released her lock, letting it dangle in her neck and visible enough for people to see, especially Vampires. "It's ok…" she mumbled.

"Wherever you go and whatever you're doing with that lock, you must protect it at all costs," he cautiously explained. "Please don't lose it. Ever. Don't even give it to someone you don't know or any of your family members. You can take it off if you want, but it must remain in your hands at all times. And also, don't even think about showing it to people when you're outside the house. You won't even know whose eyes will set on that lock, so please keep it hidden when you're outside. Now I know there's no time to answer your questions, Amu, but please listen to what I have to say in order to keep you safe…"

"What about you? Aren't you going to be fine when I leave…?" she worriedly asked. She sensed Ikuto smiling weakly. "I'll be fine," he said, unfortunately, it was a lie. A pathetic, unexcused lie to make Amu not show pity towards him. "What I'm worrying about right now is your safety…including the other Humans…especially our friends…"

"Ikuto…" Amu weakened her eyes at the sight of Ikuto's weak state. "How will I ever see or hear you play the violin again? And…will I ever see you again one day?" she couldn't fight it anymore. She can no longer hold the grief that's been bottled up inside her now that she's separating from Ikuto.

"You'll always see me, Amu," he kindly told her. "Remember, you hold the lock and I hold the key… And most importantly, the lockets that have our pictures in it. You can always see me everyday in that locket."

Amu forgot about that. She's been focusing on the lock rather than the locket that she made for herself, as she pull the necklace out of her shirt and opened it, revealing the two pictures on each side. Crystal tears welled up her eyes. Amu closed the locket and held it against her heart, as she nodded at what Ikuto said about her seeing him everyday.

"Amu, I want you to remember this and do this for me," Ikuto noted. Amu suddenly became all ears. "Your dream was to become a singer, right? Don't ever give up on that dream because of me not being by your side. Think about being successful and one day we'll meet again and reunite. Think about singing for my sake, sing the songs that you love with all your heart and soul, as long as you don't give up on that dream. Even though we will be separating now, I'll always be by your side."

And that's when the last piece of armor of keeping herself strong has broke apart. Amu didn't fall on her knees, but she seethed into tears. Besides his blue locks blocking his sight, Ikuto peeked at Amu and is about to cry as well.

"Amu, it's gonna be okay…" he consoled. "Don't worry. We will see each other again one day." Amu wiped the liquid subtance of emotion, when she saw another shadow behind Ikuto dashing its way towards them. At first she became afraid again, as it slowly revealed to be a little girl with blonde pigtails. The blonde girl finally made her way towards them and crouched right next to her brother, with tears running down her lavender eyes.

"Ikuto-nii-san…" she mumbled, her voice was unsteady. "You shouldn't carelessly run off like that…now you're in more pain…"

_'Ikuto-nii-san?'_ Amu wondered. '_No way…could this be his sister?'_

"Utau…" Ikuto began to pant. "I'm fine…just don't worry about me."

"But…" Utau paused when she caught Amu watching them struggle. "Onii-san? Who's this?"

Ikuto weakly smiled. "It's my friend who also likes to sing."

Utau's eyes slightly expand. "Amu…? As in Hinamori Amu?"

"Yes," Amu approved. "You must be Utau. It's a pleasure to meet you." she gave her a smile, with a mixture of a downcast one.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, too…" Utau turn to face her brother. "Ikuto-nii…is this why you-?"

"Yes," he cuts her off mid-sentence. "she's the one who I must warn. I also wanted you to go with me while getting out of the mansion was because I wanted you both to introduce each other before she leaves…"

Utau softened her eyes. "I see." she's beginning to understand what her brother's been doing now. Pulling herself up to her feet, Utau faced Amu and slightly smiled. "Please, Amu. For my brother's sake, you need to get out of here. Your life is precious to him, so please live for him."

Amu was shocked to hear this. Opening her mouth to respond, she couldn't stand of what she's going to say. "I… I just wish it doesn't have to be this way…all of us getting separated and all….I just wish that…" she paused for a moment and burst into tears of sorrow. "I just wish that this isn't have to be our last goodbye…This was also the chance to finally get to meet you, Utau. And yet I'm already saying goodbye to you. I don't want to say goodbye… Not yet…"

"But you have to in order to stay alive and safe," Utau remarked. "Ikuto-nii and I promise you it won't be our last goodbye. I'm sure we will meet again someday. At least try to compromise for the time being..."

Amu glanced at the ground. With her vision getting blurry, all she could see were tears creating a watery impact on the ground. Her nose became red and stuffed, her heart slowly began to shatter to pieces. Amu thought it over for a minute, making the right choices that she must choose that is best for her and the two siblings who are suffering. After thinking it over, Amu made up her choice. It's not some kind of a decision that she has to make, but the actions that will she be putting as time continually pass by.

Adjusting her head upwards, Amu walked up to Utau and gave her an embrace. Utau embraced in return, as few seconds later they released each other. Amu then walked up to Ikuto, who's still on the ground with his hand pressed against his side. Walking slowly towards him, Amu smoothly opened her arms and carefully wrapped them around Ikuto. Sadly, Ikuto couldn't wrap his arms around her, due to the pain that's been throbbing all over his body.

Resting her head on top of his, both of them stayed like this for a moment. "I guess this is a goodbye…" she sobbed in despair. "Promise me it won't be our last…"

"It won't, Amu," Ikuto denied. "This will never be our last. I promise it won't."

Amu nodded. She then unwrapped her arms and stood up, about to turn and face Utau once more when something terrifying caught her eye at Ikuto's background. The trees were on fire, black smoke rising from the trees and spreading out across the sky. Amu looked around her surroundings; houses and other buildings were caught on fire as well. Wanting to get the two sibling away from the fire, Amu was going to ask Utau to help her carry Ikuto and move to another safe area, when she heard a familiar voice behind her that's calling out her name.

"Amu-chan!" Amu whirled herself around to see none other than Tsukasa, who's panting and palms pressed against his knees after searching for her around the place. With his energy coming back to him, Tsukasa dashed towards Amu and carelessly picked her up and began walking away from the siblings. Shocked by this, Amu began to scream and refuse to leave even though she made her choice. She continually scream for Ikuto's name and somewhat Utau's, when she felt that Tsukasa is giving her to someone else, who is actually Midori that took her.

"Thank you so much for everything, Amakawa-san," she said while rushing towards the car, where all of their stuff are now packed in their baggage bags. Tsukasa gave her and Amu a one last somber smile. "You're welcome anytime, Mrs. Hinamori. Please, take good care of yourselves and have a safe flight."

Tsukasa looked over at Amu, whose eyes are puffy and red and is still crying. He softened his eyes as he planted his hand on top of her head. "Goodbye, Amu-chan. I hope we can all meet again one day. Please take good care of yourself, and whatever you do, don't do anything reckless."

In an instant, Amu was now dragged away by her mother as Midori quickly yet carefully shoves her daughter in the car. Tsumugu turn to see if his daughter puts on her seatbelt, when he saw Amu trying to look at the back window of the car, looking for her friends that are being abandoned in the disastrous Japan. He sighed for a brief moment, then asked, "Are you all ready?"

"No," she whispered as a response, barely audible for her father to hear. Tsumugu raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Yes," she lied.

As soon as Midori entered the car and puts on her seatbelt, the car immediately drove away. Amu stared at Ikuto, Utau and Tsukasa, who are still in the same position behind the burning forest, when suddenly 3 mysterious Vampires appear behind the two siblings. Her eyes widen when she saw them roughly grab Ikuto and Utau by the arm, as the two struggle to free themselves. Tsukasa tries to help the two get away from the Vampires, but was badly hit on the back of his head by another Vampire that appeared behind him and blacked out.

Not wanting to see more of the horrifying scene that's happening to her friends, Amu rotates her body and faced the front. Heavy crystal droplets continually flow down her red cheeks, unable to control herself from sobbing, even if she's right in front of her parents. Now wanting to find the answers that's been causing everything to suddenly turn upside down, Amu took the chance to finally ask her parents.

"Why are we, as in Humans, leaving Japan?" she asked them straightforwardly. Amu didn't gave her parents a chance to answer, since there are more questions that's been wandering around her mind. "I saw the Vampires took away Ikuto and his sister and one of them knocked Tsukasa-san out. Why was that? I thought that everything's in peace because Ikuto was the one who did the obligation. Why were the houses, buildings, and the trees are on fire?"

Her parents didn't respond. Amu isn't finished, but this time, it's a type of question that wants to have an honest answer. "Are you guys hiding something from me?" she suddenly questioned. "You, my parents, my friends, Tsukasa-san….all of you know something that I don't yet you're not giving me a single hint into what's going on."

Few seconds of silence passed, when Tsumugu finally unleashed the dark truth. "There's only one reason that can answer to all of your questions, Amu-chan." Amu waited for him to continue. What she couldn't understand was why she's sensing a dark and gloomy atmosphere that's been swirling around all of them. She couldn't even read her parents' eyes except for her sister Ami, who is sleeping in her car seat and is unaware about the situation.

"Aruto Tsukiyomi is dead," he finally admitted. Amu's eyes were wide in complete shock and terror. "He was brutally murdered by someone who's willing to take over the Vampires. I believe that the murderer must have threatened the Vampires to do his dirty job of causing severe damage all over Japan."

"T-That's got to be a lie…" she choked out. "That can't be true…"

"Amu-chan…you saw those cuts and bruises all over Ikuto-kun's body," Midori said, giving Amu a worried sideway glance. "You saw all those desperate expressions you've been receiving from your friends. You saw the fire that's been burning the houses and trees. You saw the Vampire's mysterious behavior into why they harshly took away the Tsukiyomi siblings and knocked out Amakawa-san without any mercy. How else could that be a lie?"

Amu shook her head no, so much for self-contradiction that's driving her insane whether or not she believes the predicament situation. She gripped the hem of her skirt tightly, almost beginning to rip it apart. It was the urge to do so that she has to resist, but with the truth escaping from both of her parents' lips, in any second she's about to break something. Her jaw began to harden, veins on her skin becoming visible while her eyebrows felt hard and were narrowed all the way down from anger and fury.

Midori softened her eyes at her and continued. "That is all we know for now. The only thing that we know besides Aruto-san's murder was that Amakawa-san told us that it was Ikuto-kun and his sister were the ones who witnessed their father's death." Amu loosen her tensions bit by bit. "I guess that explains why he's badly beaten up," she murmured in silent outrage. "He's trying to protect his family from the monster and yet he failed…"

None of them said a word for a few minutes. With her elbow resting against the window frame and chin pressed against her palm, Amu watched the outside view of her window. All she could see was the darkness. Her own reflection soon appear on the window, seeing herself with eyes cold like steel and burning with rage. Behind those eyes is having the desire of vengeance, wanting to eliminate the murder who ruined the peace that Ikuto and Aruto wanted for their entire lives.

Her reflection suddenly fade away when a strange orange light replaced the darkness that she's seeing in front of her. It was revealed that more flames are burning down the houses. Innocent Humans were also seen, as they're running around the streets that are struggling to escape the nightmare. What shocked her the most was that Vampires appear in front of them and without showing hesitation, they bit down their necks deeply.

Removing her eyes away from her window, Amu took both of her precious treasures out of her shirt and gripped each of them tightly in her hands. When she laid her eyes on her lock, it's still mysteriously glowing. Amu narrowed her eyes and sighed, releasing her hold on the lock and opened her locket. She stared at the pictures on both sides for a moment, when Tsumugu broke the tense atmosphere that's been going around in the car.

"You're not gonna like what I'm thinking right now, Amu-chan," Tsumugu said cautiously. Amu raised an eyebrow and became suspicious. "We're going to America and be trained as Vampire Hunters."

Amu mockingly scoffed at the idea. "What are you talking about, dad? As if the people who live there will believe us that Vampires live in our country."

"Amu-chan this is serious," he retorted. "Of course they won't believe us. They think we're telling them some kind of a mythical story instead of the truth. It's best if we keep it a secret. Who knows that some will come visit Japan and see it for themselves and have themselves killed because of a stupid make up story that we told."

"Fine fine. So what's this thing that I'm not gonna like? I already know that we will become Vampire Hunters by the time we get there in order to get revenge on the murderer, but what was it that you're also afraid to tell me?" she gruffly crossed her arms and grew impatient.

A sigh escaped from his lips and beads of sweat flow down his forehead and temples. He became anxious and afraid. "It's not that we will become Hunters to get revenge on the killer, Amu. We…will have to kill the Vampires as well."

"What?!" Amu exclaimed. "Wait a min-"

"Let me finish!" her father snapped in fury. Amu remained silent. "We need to save our people, Amu-chan. Aruto Tsukiyomi is dead and there's now a dictator who will kill any people when he wants to. Vampires don't deserve to exist in this world from the start. I'm not saying that I'm against Aruto for this, but the Vampires are dangerous to our Human race!"

"Kill all the Vampires…" she sorrowfully mumbled. "That means I have to kill my friends also…"

Her father narrowed his eyes. This is the part where he hates the most. "Not just your Vampire friends, Amu-chan. I'm deeply going to regret saying this but, you will have to kill Tsukasa Amakawa, the Queen of the Vampires whom I don't know is still alive or not, the daughter of Aruto Tsukiyomi, and Ikuto Tsukiyomi as well."

Amu's eyes widen once more as if she's a deer in a headlight and was sure her heart had shattered to broken glass pieces. "What?! Dad, are you crazy?! I can't kill those people! They haven't even committed one sin against the Humans! Not even my friends!"

"I'm not crazy Amu-chan. We have to make this choice in order to save our people. Those creatures need to be erased at the face of the earth. We want our normal lives back. We don't need rules of peace between Vampires anymore. Just us Humans. This is our home, not theirs. Don't you see what's happening out there right after Aruto died, Amu?"

"No," she coldly responded. "Ikuto and Utau are not creatures. They're Human beings like us. I don't see why I have to kill my best friend and his family. He and I made a promise that this won't be our last goodbye. You should be thankful that Tsukasa-san warned us about Aruto-san's death and helped us get our plane tickets to leave Japan immediately. Be thankful that he found me when I carelessly ran out of the house to find Ikuto."

Tsumugu weakened his eyes in sympathy. "Amu-"

"If I have to kill Ikuto and his family, what's the point of him doing his obligation to keep peace between both races when all he could receive from us is death coming to him? Do you have any idea how much he struggled for us Humans to gain his trust? He fought this pain to receive gratitude and love from others, yet…his price his death even though he and his sister are born to be Human…"

"Amu-chan wait-"

"He and Tsukasa-san gave their lives for you. How can you possibly think that you want me to kill them after all the things they've done to us, dad? I promised Aruto-san that I will never shatter his heart if someone were to break his law of peace. I promise to Ikuto that this won't be our last goodbye. And now, I will promise him that if we were to come back and get rid of the Vampires, I will save him and his family."

Tsumugu stayed silent for a moment. He thought about his daughter's reasons whether or not her job was to kill the people he assigned her, when he opened his mouth to respond. "I'll think about it, Amu-chan. Right now, I don't have time to argue with you while I'm still driving."

Amu frowned. "Fine. Whatever." she took a deep breath and angrily exhaled the oxygen. Everything was buttoned up for a while, except the fact that Midori's been talking to her husband about where the airport is normally as if Amu said nothing about the situation that she has to kill Ikuto.

Gazing outside her window to find darkness again, Amu glared at her own reflection. _'Ikuto wasted his entire childhood because of what he is and of what he wants. If I were to kill him and Tsukasa-san myself, then all of their hard work was done for nothing. They wasted their lives to find happiness and love for nothing…' _Amu closed her eyes slowly, as she deliberately drifted off to sleep. Not the kind of peaceful sleep that happens every night when you have a good day, but a sleep that is filled with endless nightmares.

While almost into the world of dreamland, a tear slid down her cheeks.

_Light up, light up…as if you have a choice…even if you cannot hear my voice…I'll be right beside you dear… Louder, louder…and we'll run for our lives…I can hardly speak, I understand…why you can't raise your voice to say…_

They all made it to the airport. They passed all kinds of security that's been roaming around the place, and entered through the terminal towards the airplane that leads to America. Amu was awake the whole time by the time they arrived, and once they entered the airplane and the ride has just begun, Amu disobeyed her mother's request of feeding herself some food in order to feel better.

Leaving their most stubborn daughter alone, Midori and Tsumugu fed Ami some airplane food. Amu on the other hand, was about to drift back to her slumber when something clicked on her. Taking her lock out of her shirt, her eyes narrowed to see that the lock has stopped glowing.

* * *

**E-anne: now that you guys know why Amu and her family will be going to America, they will train themselves to become Vampire Hunters and get their country back :o can you believe that Amu has to kill Ikuto too? :c**

**Ikuto: oh yea. Can you actually BELIEVE that she wrote that Amu has to kill me even though I'm human? Tf. -face keyboards- qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

**Amu: can you BELIEVE that I actually cried for you now that we're separated? And also, lol keyboards in order perhaps? Don't ruin your nose when face keyboarding yourself with the letters in order from top to bottom.**

**Ikuto: wtf. -_-**

**E-anne: can you BELIEVE that both of you should shut up and see what happens when the story progresses?**

**Ikuto: oh yea. It will progress every 2-3 weeks. Maybe a month or 2. Now THAT I believe.**

**E-anne: Q_Q just…umm…well…ah shut up.**

**Ikuto: nyehehehe~ :D**

**Amu: lol anywayssssss please R&R~! :D**

**E-anne: "…have you been eating bunnies?" -Damon Salvatore, the Vampire Diaries 1x02 :DD ohhhhh Damon my love! XDD LOL i can't wait for season 4 on 10.11.12! :DD**


	7. Vexatious Immigrant

**E-Anne: hi hi! ^-^**

**Ikuto: boohoo.**

**Amu: konichiwa! :D**

**Ikuto: boohoo.**

**E-Anne: sorry for not updating for the past couple of months :(**

**Ikuto: yea you should be! Dude, it's already January and you promised that you will update around December! Geez, E-Anne so much for broken promises -_- you even have school starting TOMORROW again. WHY YOU NO UPDATE DURING WINTER BREAK? DDX**

**E-Anne: well I'm sorry if I have finals week and that I have to stay away from the computer and focus on my school work!**

**Ikuto: I'm not worried about that, weirdo. Do you see yourself being lazy? Yea I do too. Watching kdramas, obviously obsessing Damon from vampire Diaries, Facebook, and all that cheesecake?**

**E-Anne: TT-TT to be honest...this chapter is hard to write... But at least I'm done with it and now moving on to the next one :D cuz now I get to write the chapters that I REALLY wanted to write c:**

**Ikuto: then why did you write this one then and just move on then? That way it's much more fast**

**E-Anne: you're missing the point. It's not about all these quick updates that needs to be posted right away. You need to take some time to think about the important ideas for this that way it's not some simple fanfic that can get finished right away. The ideas that took some time to come up with have to be interesting :P**

**Ikuto: but-**

**E-Anne: no buts and lets get on with the chapter :3**

**Amu: song for this chapter ish Kuroi Namida(Black Tears) by Anna Tsuchiya :)**

**Ikuto: ^^that's a fail. It's supposed to be this :( face not :) lol anyways E-ANNE DOESN'T OWN THE SONG OR SHUGO CHARA!**

**Amu: BOOHOO**

* * *

Chapter 7: Vexatious Immigrant

"Are you sure want to do this? It takes lots of practice before you could get used to it."

"Yes. I won't even hesitate to turn back and regret it," she nodded with high-spirited approval.

He smiled. "I'll let my uncle know after school."

"Okay. When are we going to start training?"

"Whenever you're ready to do so. Are you going to tell your parents that you found someone who's going to train you?" he arched an eyebrow.

She nodded once more. "Yes. At least we don't have to spend a few years finding someone to help us get our home back. I'm lucky and grateful that I found you."

He grinned and adjusted his glasses. "You're welcome anytime." The school bell rang, letting the students in America that lunch break is over.

_I can't count the nights when I've hoped tomorrow won't come I've lost my dreams and my love; lashed by the rain, I'm crying, crying, crying..._

Her family, including her older cousin Shu, watches Amu breathing heavily with her eyes shut closed and sweat dripping down her forehead. Their eyes soften with worries, their hands slowly beginning to tremble when they saw Amu's body quickly curved into a ball, as if she's fetus who's still inside her mother's tummy. Tears quickly stream down her eyes as well, and when she couldn't handle watching her own daughter having a terrible nightmare from what happened the other night, Midori sat beside her and shook her gently.

"Amu..." she whispered. "Amu, wake up. It's going to be okay, you're only dreaming. Come on, wake up. You're making us all worried."

"Nooo!" Her eyes fluttered open, and with a sudden movement, Amu quickly sat up straight. Her eyes are wide open and her stare is hard and furrowed. Her hand was pressed against her chest, which is over her heart and clutched it tightly; bending her back over and her breathing is pacing quickly.

Midori averted her eyes away from her unstable daughter and focused on the rest of the family. "You three you should head downstairs and prepare the table," she ordered. "I'll take care of her."

They immediately approved her request and left the room, as Midori's full concentration is set on Amu. Her arms encircled around her body, giving her a warm and tight embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Amu-chan," she whispered to her ear. "Whatever it is you're dreaming, let it go and don't let it affect you."

"But it felt so real, mama," Amu sobbed. "Everything felt like it's completely real. I couldn't even bear to handle this after all that's happened."

Midori weakened the tensions of her eyes. "What was the dream about that's been terrifying you? Is it about Ikuto?"

She nodded. "It hurts, mama."

"Would you mind telling me what you saw in your dream?" Amu wiped her tears using her sleeve. It only took a moment before she's able to pull herself together and tell her mother about the nightmare. Midori became all ears, as Amu took a deep breath and let out all her horrifying thoughts that have been disturbing her.

"It all began that everything was pitch black," she started off. "I couldn't see anything, not even a single spot of light was at sight. And that's when I heard that someone's calling my name. The voice sounds so familiar so I recognized it belongs to Ikuto's. I couldn't care enough that everything is a blanket of darkness, I just searched for him even if it felt like forever. It may seem to be a dream, but I grew tired and took a brief moment to take a rest before I continue my search for him. By the time I finish resting, I searched for him again, when all of a sudden the darkness begins to fade away, leading myself to a dark pink room. That's when I realize I'm in my own bedroom this time; the one from Japan for now we abandoned because of the rampage between vampires and hum-"

Amu cut herself off and the width of her eyes grew in terror. Her hand slowly and shakily made its way towards her mouth, covering it by the shocked expression that's displayed on her bewildered face. Midori flashed an uneasy look.

"Amu-chan?" her mother asked, curious to know what else is inside her daughter's mind. "Is something the matter?"

"Aruto-san is gone and the vampires began killing humans..." she slowly said, her voice contains grief and sorrow. A flow of memories from the incident came all at once and smacked right back at her. "We left Japan, leaving Ikuto, Utau, and the rest behind..."

Midori soften her eyes at the pinkette. "Amu-chan, it's going to be alright. Your father and I are going to work things straight and figure out a way to solve this situation, okay? We will discuss this later."

Amu remains silent momentarily. "Okay..." she silently mumbled.

Midori shot her a benevolent smile. "Would you like to continue telling me the rest of your dream, hon? It's okay to let it out, as long as you don't keep it bottled up inside you. It's going to make it worse if you don't release your inner thoughts and feelings, even when you're starting to over think and become confuse."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I was in my own bedroom. I couldn't figure out why I'm suddenly inside my room, but something caught my attention outside my balcony. Ikuto was outside, staring off into space. I opened the glass door and called his name repeatedly. By each time I try to call him, I became more afraid because he wouldn't respond. And there I stood in front of him, his back is all I could see with my own eyes. Few seconds later, he turned around to face me. His head was hanging low, his blue bangs were covering his eyes and his hands were on either of his side, clenching into fists. The dead silence between the two of us is scaring me, but I really wanted to talk to him, comfort him, anything that will help escape his fears. But the way he's standing in front of me is completely terrifying."

"What do you see in him when both of you face each other?" Midori asked.

"It's almost like he's an angry ghost...the grudge let's say. Except that there's something in his mind that's been bothering him and maybe that's how he became. He looks angry, afraid, lonely even."

"What do you supposedly think he is in that dream? Does he look human to you?"

"That's where I'm getting to, mama. It gets even scarier." tears welled up her eyes again and her entire body began to shake. Luckily, her mother is there to comfort her and keep her safe. Her warm embrace gave her a sensation of safety.

"He began to walk towards my direction," she sustained. "I thought he needed to talk to me about something, but there's something else in my mind that seems like he's gonna do it. I thought he's gonna hurt me. But my predictions were wrong. He only walked passed by me, and I felt his arm brushed against mine. I asked him if there's something wrong, but all I got from him was that he wants me to stay away. What I couldn't figure out was that why did he call my name in the first place. He's really confusing me. He even said he doesn't want to hurt me because of who he is. I wasn't sure what he meant at first. And there he is; he's inside my room." Amu paused and took a deep breath. Before she continued, the tension of her hug with her mother grew, asking for more safety and warmth.

"He was in the corner of the room, crouching. More like hugging his knees. There was another dead silence roaming around between the two of us, and that's when I heard a sound of a crying boy. For all I know it belongs to Ikuto's. I couldn't understand what's happening to him. My guess was that he's crying over the death of his father. I slowly walked up to him, asking what's happening to him and if he's okay. All of a sudden, the crying stopped. My body began to tremble, afraid of what's going to happen next. I expect too much, but I know that I have to stay strong in order to come up with a way to help him. Everything was too quiet, when there was a sudden movement that came from Ikuto. He stood up slowly and turned around to face me. Before I could get a good look at his face, my expectations was worse than I thought. There was a puddle of blood at the corner from where he was crying. Not only was my body shaking violently, but it grew stiff as well and I couldn't choke out anymore words. I'm seeing too much madness."

"Amu-chan, you don't have to say the rest of the story if you don't want to," her mother interjected.

She shook her head in disapproval. "I want to continue it. I don't know if my dream is affecting you, but I don't want keep it inside anymore. It gets worse, so I don't want the dream to repeat in my mind the entire day."

"Okay."

"I saw his face and I'm completely speechless. It's hard to imagine what it's like to see this nightmare; Ikuto isn't this type of person in reality. His tears were the color of red, but not just ordinary red - those were tears of blood. The scarlet liquid continually ran down his face, and I covered my mouth in order to prevent myself from screaming or crying. I still couldn't see his eyes, frankly, the tears were visible on his face and his bangs are still covering his eyes. His head was facing down at the floor and his hands were balled up into fists. His teeth are visible, too. I could tell he's clenching them tightly. It pains me to see how he acts, because I could tell he's extremely angry now. It's not that he's mad at me, he's mad at something else. That was my theory. He began hollering at me saying why I can't stay distant away from him so that I won't get hurt. I told him he was crying, so of course I don't want to, even if I'm overly afraid of what he is."

"He must've have a reason into why he wants you stay away," her mother commented. "He wants you to not get involve with his problems and should remain safe at all times."

"Even if he were to get angry at me, he could've just said that. But that won't happen because at least it's just a dream. It may be a dream, but it hurts inside."

Midori remained silent, waiting for Amu to continue.

"He began to lose hope. He's saying that he lost his father because of a heartless enemy who just wants to take over the throne and control the vampires, his mother won't stop weeping, and his sister is unable to control her emotions after witnessing the death of her father and experiencing many bloody deaths in front of her eyes at such a young age. The people in Japan are in deep crisis because of the vampires, and he's losing his friends. His dreams and hopes are fading away, because of what he is now. He can't see me anymore either. So I convinced him that this isn't like him at all. I told him that maybe in a few years I will be coming back to Japan and save him from everything that made him suffer. It's almost like all the nonsense that he said made himself believe that he will lose hope. We made a promise to each other, and I don't think he's hearing himself clearly."

"He then suddenly brought up that I didn't hear the last part that he said," she continued." He doesn't want me to see of what he became; the part of him that he's now starting to hate because of his new monstrous side is devouring his entire body, soul, and his peaceful life that he's supposed to live in. He doesn't want to hurt me because of him and his new life that is full of torture again...he begged to me one more time to stay away from him."

A certain piece of flashback appeared in her mind, trying to remember the rest of the dream.

_Amu froze. "The monstrous side of you...? Ikuto, wait!" She was about to run towards him and give him a warm embrace, but something halted her actions. Something terrifying has performed right there in front of her eyes._

_Her room suddenly became on fire. The flames surrounded the interior of the room, and Ikuto is trapped in the corner with the flames blocking his way so that he wouldn't get through. Amu was now able to see his face clearly; his eyes were stained with bloody tears and his face held anger and fear._

_"Just stay away from me, Amu!" he admonished. "Can't you see what I am?! I'm no longer the boy you once knew ever since we first met. All because of that damn murderer who killed my father and ruined our lives! He made me like this! Now if you get any closer to me, you don't even wanna know what he's gonna do to you!"_

_"My my, Ikuto. How brave of you tell her that she will be my next target to kill." a voice suddenly spoke out, making Ikuto gasp in horror. The voice sounds like it was smirking, although it's unknown to Amu for who it belongs to._

_"No! Get away! Get the hell away from me you ruthless murderer!" Ikuto struggles to get out of the flames but to no avail, as he pressed himself against the wall as if he was a mouse who just got cornered by cat._

_Amu could see an extreme panic and phobia written on his face towards the voice, with multiple sweat drops streaming down his entire face either it's because of the heat of the flames, or because he's expecting that something's going to happen to him._

_"Amu! Run!" Ikuto painfully besought. Amu was about to make a run for it, but something stopped her even more before her actions that is much more terrifying for her to see. Silver, spiky chains bust into the glass windows of her room including the wooden door, with pointy tips rushing in to make its way to its target to try and penetrate with._

_Amu dodged one of the chains that was making its way to her by ducking her head, and when she felt that the tip of the chain pass by, she turned her head to perceive Ikuto. Her eyes widen in trepidation by what she's seeing._

_The chains began to drip with blood, the droplets running down from the target they pierced. What she's watching right now is Ikuto's body bleeding to death after being penetrated by the chain's sharp, pointy tip. His wrists were tied by a strange wire that hung from the ceiling, causing them to slit open from the wire that tightens the grip by each second that ticks by. Almost his entire body was stained by his own blood, a few chains stabbing parts of his body._

_Amu was unable to move her body, only did she knew she's shivering in fear and yet frozen at the sight of the boy who's now being tortured all over again. Before she has the time to avert her eyes, a shadow appeared in front of Ikuto with a gun on his hand. The shadow then raised his arm and points the gun at Ikuto's heart, ready to pull the trigger._

_Tears welled up her eyes. "Don't," she warned. "Don't you dare shoot him. I'm begging you please don't!" The shadow gave her a side-way glance. What's plastered on his lips was an evil smirk shooting right towards her. He then turn his eyes away from her and pulled the trigger._

_"Nooo!"_

"So that's how it ended," Midori addressed. "I never expect to hear this kind of nightmare from you."

"Same here," Amu approved. "The way his arm brushed against mine, the heat of flames inside my room, how I dodged the silver chain that's aiming for Ikuto, they all felt so real. I would love to thank God that it isn't."

"Most dreams may seem real, but nightmares like yours are not possible for them to come true. What I see in you right now at this very moment Amu-chan, is that you have a lot in your mind for you to think about. You've gone through so much and is willing to take the risk to save Ikuto, his friends and family. I think you're just confused of what's going on. You've been over thinking lately and maybe that's what caused you to have nightmare."

"I guess you're right, mama... I never knew that things will change the moment I walk through the doors to start a new school year and Ikuto wasn't there. Why do things have to change at a time like this? More importantly, why does Ikuto have to suffer so much it's happening to him all over again ever since he was born?"

"Many things happen in this world, Amu-chan. It is our fate after all. It's how we live. Unfortunately, things like this shouldn't exist in the first place. We cannot allow the vampires to change how we live or this world. In order to prevent that, we will train ourselves to become vampire hunters. Although, I am entrusting you to save this kind of fate that's happening to us, Amu-chan." Midori flashed a genuine smile. Amu became confused at first.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Right after we left Japan and we arrived here, your father had thought about what you said in the car. He changed his mind and decided to remove Ikuto, his family and friends from the execution list because he has a reason of doing so."

With the tense atmosphere fading away, Amu smiled widely with extreme joy, as if she received her dream Christmas present.

"Mama! Really? You would do this for me?"

Her mother's smile was kept in place. "To keep you happy and stay positive, yes," she answered truthfully. "He'll let you handle Ikuto and the others and keep them safe once we go back and retrieve them. So right now Amu-chan, you have to keep your chin up and think about your future, okay? Please try to be patient. Don't think anything negative. Doing so will lead you to do something reckless."

"Hai!"

Midori gently install her hand on Amu's head and gently stroke her soft hair. "Your father had promised you he will not change his mind. To me, I find it not a problem whether or not you want to save your friend. All I want to see from you is smile and keep your head up. Remember Amu-chan, always think positive and nothing bad will happen to you."

Amu nodded and embraced her mother. All of the negative feelings Amu's been having for the past couple of days are beginning to worn off. She's so glad to have her mother console her, including the part when she is told that she will be the one will handle Ikuto. Midori on the other hand, is now relieved to see her daughter smiling again. Seeing Amu like this is affecting her behavior as well.

"Oh. One more thing," her mother remembered. "Don't give up on your dream of becoming a singer because of Ikuto-kun not being with you for a while, okay? Promise that you'll do this for him and achieve it well."

They released their embrace and Amu averted her eyes to prevent her mother from seeing her embarrassment. "Mama! Who told you about that?"

"Amakawa-san of course!" she giggled.

"I'll get you for this, Tsukasa-san," she muttered under a breath. Although it was meant for a joke, Midori giggled once more. "Breakfast time, Amu-chan. Let's go." she patted the bed to tell her it's time to come downstairs then stood up and walked out of the room.

Amu sighed, and before she gets out of bed, she thought to herself, _Time to refresh myself for a bit. And I should refresh a start, too._

Midori stepped out of her room and the first person she saw standing near the door way with his arms crossed is her husband. A worried look was displayed on his face.

"How's Amu-chan?," Tsumugu asked quietly.

"She's fine," she sighed. "Although, she's still unstable after all that's happened in Japan, including that one dream she had about Ikuto-kun."

"Seems to me like it's going take a while for her to be stabled again. She needs to have plenty of rest. And by the time she's okay now, we need to give her something that will keep her occupied and get her mind off of the terrible tragedy."

"Yes. Unfortunately, her thoughts are mostly about Ikuto. She's confused about everything and couldn't think straight. She needs someone to give her heads up and think of something positive that way she won't do anything reckless. She can't handle this all by herself."

"Who do you think will help her get her mind to process correctly again?" Tsumugu softened his eyes and brought his head down, thinking hard.

"I'll do it." a sudden voice from behind spoke out. Midori and Tsumugu whirled their bodies to see Shu, who's eyes are filled with strong will of helping Amu.

"Shu-chan?" Midori asked with surprise. "Are you sure about this?"

Shu gave her thumbs up. "Sure. I mean of course the four of you have gone through so much and there's one of you who isn't fixated, so I volunteer to fix Amu until she's herself again."

"Thank you, Shu-chan," Tsumugu sighed in relief. "Sadly, Amu-chan's emotions are little difficult to handle than ours, so I'm counting on you to help her. So many situations about everything that's involving Japan is affecting her, and there may be a chance that Amu-chan will be over thinking and is willing to do something completely stupid and unsafe."

Shu smiled once more before they all head downstairs. "You're welcome anytime."

_What do I need to do To be able to live as I am, without dressing myself up? I can't even believe in myself, so what should I believe in? The answer is so close that I can't see it_

"Shu-niichan, aren't you supposed to be with Eriko-chan at Paris by now?" Amu asked her cousin across the table. Swallowing his breakfast, Shu shook his head. "I was supposed to, but since I heard what happened at Japan I decided to stay because I knew you need a place to stay."

"I'm sorry that this was unexpected, Shu-chan," Midori apologized. "We never thought that this would happen."

"Oh no, it's alright," he smiled. "I understand that you have no other place to go once you come here, so I thought I would stay here a little bit longer to keep you occupied. I called Eriko-chan the other day saying that I won't be in France with her for a while. She said it's okay, as long as I'm there to help my family and keep them safe."

"Arigatou, Shu-chan."

"No problem."

They continued eating their breakfast and everything was unvocal for a moment.

"Shu-niichan," Ami started off after she swallowed. "Will Eriko-chan ever visit us here in America?"

Shu's smile fainted and shook his head. "No, sadly. She wished she could, but no one will take her place to run the shop if she was to be here with us."

"What kind of shop is she running right now?"

"The number one shop running in France is called the Patisserie Shop," Shu winked. "We sell pastries like cakes, cupcakes, bread, and many others that involve sweets!"

Both of Ami's and Amu's eyes sparkle with radiance and their jaws were dropped open at the thought of imagining what the shop full of treats look like.

"Can you show us how to bake some treats?" Ami questioned.

"Of course!" he answered brightly. "I have plenty of time to bake! If you want I can show how later once I'm done helping out your parents unpack their belongings. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" they exclaimed joyfully in harmony. Shu giggled at their enthusiasm while Midori and Tsumugu grin widely at the sight of their two daughters.

"So, Shu," Tsumugu began. "Once we leave this house to go back to Japan and you're going to France to be with Eriko to help her run the shop, what are you going to do with this house?"

"I'm going to sell it," he responded before taking a bite. "When I go back to France to continue my dream to be a patisserie, Eriko and I will be staying at the same apartment."

"Eh?" Ami blurted out in surprise. "Wait, you and Eriko-chan are actually married?"

"Why, yes," he giggled. "You were so small back then when we were engaged."

"You never told me you and Eriko-chan are husband and wife!"

Shu let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well, that was the last time I saw you after the marriage. We hardly see each other, Ami-chan. That's why you didn't know we're already married."

"And that was before the vampires came into this world..." Amu suddenly brought out. Everyone stared at her. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that..."

Midori shot her a soft grin. "It's okay, Amu-chan. You were right. Everything was normal and peaceful back then before they suddenly came here."

Shu raised an eyebrow. "What are you all planning to do that's best for your family since you're all staying here for while? And how are you going to bring back Japan to the way it's supposed to be?"

Swallowing his food, Tsumugu sighed then revealed to him, "We're going to train ourselves to become vampire hunters." Shu's eyes slightly widened, then said, "What? And how are you going to do that? Don't you need to find someone who will help you become one and believe that there are vampires roaming around this world?"

Tsumugu narrowed his eyes. "That is what I'm worrying about right now. We can't go back and annihilate our targets without someone who can help us. We need to get our home back. But the question is, how and who will train us?"

It became silent for a brief second, and everyone suddenly glued their eyes at Shu, giving them a result of sweat dripping down his forehead and reflecting their looks with anxiety. "D-Don't look at me," he raised his hands mid-high as if he looks like he got caught by the police. "I'm not an expert of hunting any crazy monsters. I'm a patisserie. If you want, I can help you search for someone who is willing to help you get through this."

They blinked their eyes simultaneously, as Midori gave him a soft smile the same one she gave to Amu. "Thank you, Shu. We hope we could use some help from you. At least the slightest. We need to work hard to get our country back and hopefully things won't get out of control as the years pass by. Hopefully the vampires won't spread their own species throughout the entire world like a virus."

Shu smiled once more. "Anytime, Midori-san. Always call on me if you need someone to get help from or some advice. At least anything that you could at least get help from."

They all finished their breakfast, as Midori, Tsumugu and Shu clean up the tables and placed all the dishes up into the sink for Midori to wash them.

Shu wiped the table with housecleaning wipes, while Tsumugu pushed in the chairs and pick up any pieces of crumbs that were left on the floor. Ami ran up to living room and checked out some TV shows that she has never seen before unlike Japan, at the same time Amu helped her mother get the dishes to the sink.

When he finished cleaning the table, Shu came up to Amu and gave her a pleasant smile. "Amu-chan." he started. "There's something I need to talk to you about later after I help your parents unpack their stuff. Is that okay?"

Amu blinked. "Sure."

Shu gave her thumbs up and winked at her. "Good! I'll see you in a bit." Amu nodded and they both exchanged smiles.

_I cry black tears I have nothing, I'm so sad Unable even to put it into words My whole body begins to ache I can't take being alone_

Sitting on her bed and staring at both of her necklaces, Amu heard a knock on her bedroom door. Before she could answer it, Amu quickly shoved her necklaces inside her shirt, trying not to make it visible. "Come in!"

The door swung open and it soon revealed that it was Shu. He walked up to her bed and slowly sat down next to her. "Hello there."

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Shu began to think for a moment before he could say anything. "It's about your insecurity towards the Japan incident."

"What about my insecurity?" she hoisted an eyebrow. "Did my mom told you about me being unstable?"

"Yes. Because I know that you wouldn't be able to fight all the negative thoughts alone, so that's why I'm here to help you out."

She remained silent as she removed her eyes away from her cousin and twiddle her thumbs.

"That stunt that you pulled the other night," he brought out. "That's one example of your recklessness."

Amu took a sharp blow out of her nose. "They wouldn't tell me what's going on."

"But you do know that you took that kind of risk without thinking twice. You just suddenly put your life on the line by searching Ikuto."

Amu glared at the floor. "Like I said before, they wouldn't tell me what's going on until the very last minute. How is that called taking a risk when all I want to do is find my friend and at least see him one last time? Besides, there are other important things that I wanted to talk with him before I could leave."

"Which is why I'm here to teach you how to control your recklessness," Shu smiled at her. "I'm only using that as an example before we could conclude anything else that has something to do with your safety."

A sigh escaped from her lips slowly. "Alright."

"Now then. Before I could help you and give you advice, what were your thoughts about Ikuto and how long have they been wandering around in your mind?"

Amu began to dig deep into her mind. "I'm not sure if my mom told you this, but I had a nightmare last night about him. And the more I think about him and Japan, the more I'm starting to get desperate of saving him. I'm beginning to grow impatient."

"I see. You don't have to explain the nightmare to me if you don't wanna talk about it."

"I really don't," she quickly responded.

Shu cleared his throat. "There are a few things in mind that can help you resist the urge of trying to save him quickly. Before I could tell you anything about self-control, I will have to inform you that it's quite difficult for you to handle at first, which is why I'm here to help you fight it. One of the fewer advices that relates to this situation pretty much works on most people, but it depends what type of person you are."

Amu turns her head and gazed at her cousin's serious yet thinking face. "Then please tell me how am I able to stop this crazy temptation to save him. I'll try to handle thing, because right now I'm dying without any guidance..." there was a mixture of sadness and struggle in her voice and face.

Shu stayed silent momentarily, then sighed. "If you really want to save Ikuto and his family and learn to be patient until the time is right, you have to let go of him," he admitted.

She blinked, then slowly said, "What do you mean I have to let him go...? You mean I have to forget about him?"

"Yes. If you want to learn self-control and possibly handle your reckless actions, you have to learn how to let go of Ikuto. I know it's a difficult task for you, but it's the best thing I've got that could help you get through this...madness. It's the only way if you want to focus on many other things instead of one. Now here's the thing. It's not like you have to completely forget about Ikuto for a few years, but you have to focus on others as well instead of one. I mean think about it. Your obsession of saving him is driving you crazy while you didn't even realize there are innocent people who you have to save also."

"So you're saying is...I have to learn how to control it by thinking less about him?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he nodded. "If you're planning to rebel before we have this conversation, please don't. It only cause chaos towards your surroundings if you think about it too much. Learn to control your madness and believe in hope. Because one day, I know Ikuto and his family are out there somewhere where they're safely held captive."

"I'm not rebelling, actually," she said. "And also, how can you be so sure if they are?"

"I'm not really sure if I got that one correct. But what I'm saying is, and I'll repeat it one more time, is that you have to let go of him for a while. It's just a while, Amu-chan. Not forever. Don't just think about Ikuto alone that you have to save, but our people are also part of the list that you have to think about as well."

"Okay," she sighed. "It's going to take a little time for me to settle down since I'm still effected by the nightmare I had last night."

Shu smiled at her. "I know my advice to you is putting up more pressure on you, but think about it when you have time. You know you have to make the right choice if you don't want to be reckless. You're too young to know anything about what's happening in this world, which is why right now you must focus on other things so that you can understand more and be more cautious."

"I know..." she turns her head away from Shu and focused on the floor again, twiddling her thumbs. "I wonder what Ikuto's doing right now... or what he's thinking..."

"My guess is is that what he wants you to do right now is focus on you goal," he commented. "There are some people who wished to tell you but couldn't, and that's the same advice that I told you. I'm pretty sure Ikuto's thinking the same thing. If you want to save him that badly, at least try not to put yourself in danger because of him."

She sighed once more. "I guess you're right. Last time I checked, Ikuto wants me to continue my dream of becoming a singer. I can't just immediately give up because of him not being my side."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Shu pointed out. "There is a bright future waiting for you. Don't let the situation consume you for the rest of your life of desperately saving him. Stay confident and believe in hope that one day, you and him will definitely meet each other again."

Amu glanced at Shu and shot him a wide smile. "You're right!"

"Remember, Amu-chan. You and your family are going to be vampire hunters soon. You will have to give out all of your strength to become a true hunter and show the vampires what you got. You have to be stronger than your parents and Van Hellsing, Amu-chan. You have to!"

"Right!"

The two of them giggled for a moment, when Shu was the first to get up from her bed. He turn himself around and lend his hand out to Amu. "Come," he insisted. "Let's go to the backyard."

Amu stared at the hand momentarily and blinked, when she smiled and happily took his hand. They exit out of the room and Shu led his little cousin downstairs towards the backyard.

Stepping out of the doorway, Amu took her time to look around the backyard. Not too fancy, only a simple backyard with a few flowers and trees planted on the rear where the fence lies. Making their way towards the grass, they stopped and Shu flashed Amu a smile. "On the count of three, I want you to repeat after me," he demanded.

She gave him a bewildered look, then said, "Eh? Why?"

"Nothing. Just for fun." he winked at her. She shot him an odd look, then smiled.

He took a deep breath at first, but before he could take the time to yell it out, he gave her a one last glance. "Are you ready?" she nodded. He smiled, then his eyes were focused up on the sky. "Now repeat after me. I am Hinamori Amu and I am strong!"

"I am Hinamori Amu and I am strong!" she repeated.

"I will never give up and I'll show those vampires what I got!"

"I will never give up and I'll show those vampires what I got!"

"My dream is to become a singer and I won't let anything get in my way!"

"My dream is to become a singer and I won't let anything get in my way!"

"Now once Ikuto and I meet again one day, we will live happily ever after!"

"I am _so_ not gonna repeat that," she scoffed.

"Aw, but why?" he pouted. "It's going to happen soon for the both of you, right?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a peculiar look. "This isn't a fairytale, Shu-niichan. This is reality. Besides, Ikuto and I aren't in love. We're just best friends."

"Says the girl who desperately wanted to save him," he smirked. "In fact, I always wanted to see what he looks like. Do you have a picture of him?"

Amu grew stiff at his request. "Nope," she lied.

"You're lying, Amu-chan. I could clearly see that you immediately froze when I asked you that."

Amu scoffed again. "So demanding." she walked up to him and removed her locket out of her neck and placed it on the center of his palm.

Shu shot her an evil grin. "Thank you," he mockingly said.

He opened the locket and what he first saw was the picture of a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. His gentle smile and the picture of the two had caught his interest, wanting to know what their relationship was like.

"He's good-looking," Shu said, impressed by the picture. "You two make a cute couple."

"Everyone always say that!" she snapped. "Even though we're together all the time, it's not like we're actually dating."

"The way you describe parts of your relationship sounds like a couple to me," he teased.

"But we're not. Besides, I'm not even interested in dating and all those stuff that has anything to do with that."

"Okay then," he gave Amu back her locket and backed away, his hands raised as if he got caught by the police. "If that's what you say." Amu shot him a glare momentarily then exchanged smiles with him. She then put her necklace back on.

The door behind Shu suddenly open, revealing Midori peaking her head out. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation," she apologized.

Shu flashed her a benign smile. "It's okay, Midori-san."

"Mama?" Amu called.

"Amu-chan. I need to ask you something. Would you like to attend a new school tomorrow?"

She blinked her eyes. "I'm not sure about that yet..."

"Would you like give some time to think about it? You need to continue your studies if you want to have more knowledge about this world. You also need to be occupied with other people while we're trying to find a way to bring our home back in a few years."

"Um, sure. I'll think about it tonight..."

Midori smiled at her. "Okay, honey. Take your time." she then went back inside the house.

It became silent for a brief moment, until Shu broke it. "So what are you gonna do now? You have to do what your mother told you." he paused. "Wait, don't tell me you don't want to go to school because you don't want to make friends that will replace Ikuto."

Amu gave him another peculiar look. "No, it's not that. It's just that I'm worried and scared for some reason."

Shu raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I'm new here in America and I don't know what it's like here."

"Well, you're an immigrant," he informed. "It's going to take a while for your family to get used to this place unlike Japan. But the good thing is, you get to experience something new and exciting. Think about it as an adventure to this 'mysterious and unknown' place."

"Will people ever like me because I'm new?" she worriedly asked. "I'm scared that they'll make fun of me."

Shu patted her head. "Don't worry, Amu-chan. No one's going to bully you. Frankly, the people here in this town are very friendly and favorable towards each other. There's hardly any criminals in this peaceful city. That's why I chose this spot as my temporary home."

"Okay..."

Shu pulled his hand back and smiled at her once more. "Stay strong, Amu-chan. If you really want to save Ikuto when the time has come, fight with all your might and think about winning. Because being the loser isn't fun at all. You'll lose everything and people will turn their backs on you. So whatever you do, keep your chin up and stay positive. Okay?"

Amu nodded. "Yes. Arigatou, Shu-niichan."

"Good. Now, let's go back inside and bake some deserts." Shu lends his hand out to her, as Amu gazed at it for a moment. "Shall we, princess?" he winked at her.

A tiny blush crept on her face. Instead of replying, Amu nodded once more and gladly took his hand.

_At night I grew tired of crying and drew my face, yet it wasn't my face I need to stop hiding my weakness and putting on a smile_

"Everyone, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our new student, Ms. Amu Hinamori!" the teacher introduced as Amu received many cheerful greetings and applauds. "Amu is a transfer student who just recently moved here from Japan, and is now here to be with us for the rest of the school year. So Ms. Amu, I would like you to sit right next to Kairi Sanjo over there where there's an empty seat." he pointed at the seat that was right next to a dark green haired boy who wears glasses.

Amu did as he told, and while she walks towards her new assigned seat, her eyes widen when sees Ikuto sitting at her seat with his blue locks covering his face. Amu stopped for a moment and shook her head vigorously, and when she finally pulled herself back together, Ikuto was gone.

_Just stay calm, Amu,_ she thought to herself. _Just stay calm. You're just imagining things, and there would be no way that Ikuto could be here._ Multiple beads of sweat stream down her temples and forehead, when the teacher's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Ms. Amu?" he asked her worriedly.

She turned her head to face him and smiled. "Yes sir."

"Good. Would you please have a seat?"

"Yes, sir." when she finally made her way to her new seat, a sigh escaped out of her lips and gazed at the table.

_I guess I wasn't well prepared of going to school after all,_ she thought. _If only I stayed home for a couple more days. Three days isn't enough for me to get ready to come here. What was I thinking? _She scanned the entire room, comparing the differences between an American school and Japanese school. _I'm not even sure if I will get used to this new place._

"Do you need help?" the boy on her right side asked her. Amu turns her head to see her table mate, who happens to be Kairi Sanjo, giving her a look of concern.

"I think so," she answered. "I don't know much about American school."

Kairi smiled at her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. It happened to me also when I first came here in America."

Amu hoists an eyebrow curiously. "Really? Which country did you come from?"

"Japan."

Her eyes expand in shock. "You're Japanese, too?"

Kairi nodded in approval. "Yep. There are only a few Japanese people here in this school. You're not the only one who knows what happened to Japan."

Amu's eyes widen once more. "H-How did you-?"

"I'll tell you later," he interjected. "I can't tell you here because you don't want to be scolded by the teacher on your first day here in an American school."

"O-Okay..." she muttered.

Kairi flashed another benign smile. "Let's hang out during lunch so that I can tell you how I know about the Japan incident."

Amu reflected the smile. "Yeah, sure."

_Is it the hardest thing in the world To live without dressing oneself up? If I could have something from you, I want something intangible I no longer need things that can break_

"What do you know about the Japan incident?" Amu asked while taking her lunch out of her bag.

"I have an older sister who lives there," he answered. "When the incident began, she quickly called home telling us that the vampires got our parents. She was panicking and is completely scared, and before she could say anything else, the line was suddenly cut off and that was the last time we've heard from her."

"Oh," was all Amu could say, her eyes softening in sadness. "Wait, your sister and your parents live there? Who's your guardian here?"

"My uncle is taking care of me. His name is Musashi, and he teaches martial arts."

Amu's jaw slightly dropped open. "Really? That's cool! But, why are you and your uncle the ones staying here?"

"My parents are supporting my sister on her job. They also have to stay there since they're working, meaning that they need the money to provide themselves food and support my sister as well."

"What kind of job does your sister have? Sure does seem important and serious for your parents to support her."

Before Kairi could answer her question, he looked side to side then lean closer to her ear. "My sister volunteers to help the daughter of Aruto Tsukiyomi become a singer by being her manager."

Amu's eyes expand from surprise, then whispered, "Really? Wait, how come you're telling me this quietly?" she hoists an eyebrow.

Kairi backed away from her and adjusted his head upwards. "I don't want some of our Japanese classmates know that my sister works for the king. You're the only person who I told about her job towards the king's daughter since you have a strong connection between one another."

"What's your sister's name and how long has she been Utau's manager?"

"Her name is Yukari Sanjo, and pretty much not that long," he answered straightforwardly. "She just recently accept the job somewhere around two weeks ago. Yukari-oneesan was looking for a job actually, since she found out that one of her close friends is a teacher at this school known as Seiyo Academy."

Amu arched an eyebrow again and gave him a peculiar look. "Eh? She knows a teacher from my school?"

Kairi gave her the same look as she is. "You attend Seiyo Academy too?" she nodded. He adjusted his glasses before speaking. "Do you know a teacher name Yuu Nikaido?"

A bead of sweat flowed down her forehead. "U-Umm, he was my teacher actually..." Kairi opened his mouth to respond, but Amu interrupted. "Wait, your sister knows Nikaido-san?"

"Yea. He's one of her close friends."

"What a coincidence...I didn't know that the people we know have some connection towards each other." she lets out a nervous laugh.

Kairi just sat there and smiled. "Then here's a question. Do you know Yuiki Yaya?"

Her laughter has silence itself and shot Kairi a surprise look. "How do you know her?" she quickly asked.

"Before we left Japan, our parents were family friends," he explained. "That was the only time I've known her. When her family first came visit us before my uncle and I depart, they made us introduce each other."

"Do you guys keep in touch up until now?"

"Pretty much, yes. She's such a child, but that's what's fun about her ever since we were little." A smile crept on his face.

"That's so true," she giggled. "So after you introduce each other, what happened?"

"She asked if I have lollipops," he awkwardly answered. "I told her I don't, but she kept whining at me. When she was tired from asking if I have some, we just played afterwards. I even told her I promised her that I'll buy some next time when she comes visit us again."

"Did that ever happen though?"

Kairi shook his head. "No, sadly. I never knew that was the last time I actually get to see her. We were already heading off to the airport the next day, so we didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." His voice held sadness and loss.

"How were you guys able to contact each other then?"

Before he could answer, he flashed her another smile. "Musashi-ojisan once contacted my parents saying that we made it here safely. That was the day that Yaya and her family visited right after we left, and when she heard my parents talking to my uncle on the phone, she interrupted the conversation asking if she could talk to me. And that's when we started calling each other. She kept my home phone number."

Amu giggled once again and smiled. "That's so cute. When was the last time you called her?"

All of a sudden, Kairi's face became sepulchral. "Actually, she called me on the day Japan fell into deep crisis."

Immediately, Amu's face copied his expression as well. "What did she say?" she silently asked in despair.

His eyes softened, recalling the conversation he had with her over the phone. "It was obvious that she's really scared and is crying. She told me that she can't believe that this is happening, and that the vampires got her father."

Amu was sure her heart slightly dropped like a broken elevator that is about to fall. "What happened next?"

"Just like of what happened to my sister, the line was cut off. However, before we lost connection, I heard that one of the vampires said that they will take the women and children held into captive."

Amu removes her focus from his face and set her eyes on the ground. She sighed, then said, "It sure is hard to keep up on your pace when you find out that your loved ones are in grave danger. At least for Yaya, she and her family are held captive. Although, what I can't stand is seeing the loss of your loved one."

Kairi remained silent. His chest feels like it's all wrenched up by removing all the screws and lose support to keep moving forward. Both of their faces almost resemble of having to mourn the innocent dead people in Japan.

"Utau was too young and innocent to experience this," Amu began. "She saw the death of her father right in front of her eyes just like Yaya. She had no one else to play with except herself, and nobody was there to keep her company except your sister because of her father and brother are working so hard for her... They want her future to be filled with happiness and have friends as well. And I was her first friend she ever made today because I wanted to help them, yet even though I met her, that day was already our last goodbye for now."

"I couldn't think straight for the past few days," she sustained. "But with the help of my family, I was able to focus more on others now. I want to become strong to bring back peace and have everything the way it's suppose to be."

"So in order to bring back Japan, what are you going to do?" Kairi questioned her. He's pretty sure he's going to expect something interesting out of her.

"My family and I are going to train ourselves to become vampire hunters," she replied. Kairi was a little surprise to hear it, and his expectations were correct.

"Vampire hunter?" he asked. Amu hummed at his question. Kairi opened his mouth to respond, but Amu spoke first.

"Sadly, we can't seem to find one because we're worried that nobody is going to believe that vampires really do exist. If only I wish I could find one right away... I really want to bring peace back and save Ikuto, his family and our friends." her eyes were occupied with depression. Kairi however, gave her a sympathetic look then smiled at her.

"You already found one," he mentioned cheerfully. Amu quickly beamed at his face and gave him a questionable look. "Huh? W-Where?!"

Instead of responding, Kairi continually sat there, smiling until he finally sees Amu's reaction.

"Wait! Your uncle is a martial arts teacher right?" she inquired. Kairi nodded. "Oh God, please tell me he knows how to train people to become vampire hunters!"

"He already is," he admitted. "He's been one secretly for a very long time. He only uses the term 'martial arts' as a mask in order to cover what he really is."

"H-How long?! I really want to be trained by him!"

"Ever since the vampires first came here," he explained. "Musashi-ojisan was furious to hear that something terrifying actually exists in this world. Although, since he heard that the king declares peace and fairness between two species, he was partially satisfied. However, he may have trust the king, but he doesn't trust the vampires. He could sense that some of them are somehow breaking the law of peace."

"If he's a vampire hunter, how will he ever hunt them if he doesn't have any weapons?" Amu asked.

"He does actually. More than you can imagine." he smiled at Amu's startled reaction.

"How many?"

"More than you can imagine," he repeated. "He has a lot, and I really mean a lot in his basement. You can hardly imagine that he's been making those weapons for the past few years.

Amu gaped at his explanation. "Are you dead serious?" he nodded.

"No joke at all. Just in case if something happens, Musashi-ojisan created weapons such as the wooden stake, daggers, guns with wooden bullets, crossbow, anything that can be used against vampires. He has other weapons too but he didn't create them. Vampires are also weak against religious symbols, such as holy water and holy cross, in which he got them from several churches who believe that there are vampires out there. Also, shouldn't vampires be walking during the night instead of the sun? That's one of the vampires' weaknesses."

"Actually...they do walk during daylight," Amu said slowly. "For some reason, how were they able to do that without burning into ashes? There must be some kind of a way that allows them to walk in the sun..."

Kairi began to think deeply, but no answer came upon his thoughts. "We'll figure it out soon. It's impossible to allow vampires walk in the sun without bursting into fire."

"Any other weapons that are used against them?"

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure that's it. Although, there's one thing that vampires are weak at, but it only exists in cartoons and mythical stories."

"Let me guess. Garlic."

"Exactly," Kairi chuckled. "It's not like when you eat some type of food that will strengthen the flavor, your entire mouth will burn right away. Like chili peppers."

"I have to agree with you," Amu giggled. They continually laughed and giggled while telling each other jokes about garlic's use against vampires, when Kairi checked his watch to see what time it is.

"The bell's about to ring in two minutes," he told her. He perceived at Amu with a serious look. "Are you sure want to do this? It takes lots of practice before you could get used to it."

"Yes. I won't even hesitate to turn back and regret it," she nodded with high-spirited approval.

He smiled. "I'll let my uncle know after school."

"Okay. When are we going to start training?"

"Whenever you're ready to do so. Are you going to tell your parents that you found someone who's going to train you?" he arched an eyebrow.

She nodded once more. "Yes. At least we don't have to spend a few years finding someone to help us get our home back. I'm lucky and grateful that I found you."

He grinned and adjusted his glasses. "You're welcome anytime." the school bell rang; letting the students in America that lunch break is over.

_Even if I cry black tears and scream Tomorrow will come with an unfamiliar face And I'll come up against the same pain If those days are going to continue Then I want to go far away Even though I know it's selfish of me..._

Amu crawled onto her new bed in her new bedroom to get ready for sleep, or shall we rephrase it, to get ready for a new beginning. Before she turns off her lamp and close her eyes, Amu spot a glimpse of her stuffed pink kitten that Ikuto gave her on her 10th birthday sitting on a desk across the room.

She hopped out of her bed and rushed towards the desk and grabbed the pink kitten. She made her way back to her bed, as she finally turns off the switch of the lamp and get into her most comfortable position, with the kitten snuggled tightly in her arms.

Slowly dozing off to dreamland, Amu thought to herself, _This is just the beginning. Just you wait, Ikuto. I'll save you and your family, including our friends. I'll save all of you from the darkness. We'll change everything back to the way it's supposed to be. But right now, I have to learn to let you go for a while, even just a little bit. So please hang in there and wait for me. I promise that it'll be over soon._

* * *

**E-Anne: and that's it for this chapter~ now that you see that Amu finally pulls herself together, the next chapter will now soon be the beginning~~ :DDD**

**Amu: I feel pretty emo up there ._.**

**Ikuto: psshh please you're adorable when you're emo ;D**

**Amu: -_-'**

**Ikuto: :D~**

**E-Anne: OH YES. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE.**

**Ikuto: which is? :o**

**E-Anne: I'm gonna cry when I say this, but I have no choice DD: you guys know that first fanfic that I made ****_True Love Has Finally Return_**** right? Right. Sadly, I obviously don't have the time to continue it and I'm completely out of ideas except for the ending, so I'm planning to give the fanfic away and have someone else finish it... Please PM me if you wanna do it c: I'll tell you what other ideas I have for that fanfic, including the ending. The rest is up to you on how you plan the plot out. I was planning to make the next chapter for it, but again I don't have the time.**

**Ikuto: DD: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! THE LAST CHAPTER THAT YOU UPDATED WAS SEXY BECAUSE I FINALLY GET TO KISS AMU TT-TT**

**E-Anne: I'm sorry DDD: frankly, I gave up on the fanfic -inserts broken heart- Also, I'm still a little unsure for my second fanfic****_ I'll Never Forget You_**** because I only need 2 more chapters to go until it's complete. Think about it as a 4 shot :o I already have everything planned out but I'm a little lazy to continue that XD I'm more focused on this one that's why...**

**Ikuto: SEE THAT'S THE PROBLEM. WH-**

**Amu: hey hey at least she's not giving away****_ INFY_**** :o she'll finish it before you know it :3 after all, it's her choice of giving it away...**

**E-Anne: TT-TT**

**Ikuto: boohoo.**

**E-Anne: anyways, if you're gonna PM me if you wanna do it, I'll tell you what are some other ideas that I had in mind. Oh and don't forget to put down that the original fanfic is by me~ c: and that's all for the announcements. I think I don't have anything else that's missing for me to announce.**

**Ikuto: so unprofessional...**

**E-Anne: not as unprofessional as you who fails to attempt to make Amu fall in love with you :P**

**Amu: BURRRRNNNNN.**

**Ikuto: o.e I take that back. You are SO professional. :P**

**Amu: O.O ok I'm gonna pretend like I heard nothing**

**E-Anne: lol and that's it for this update c: and again, sorry for the late upload :c but since i have chapters that i really wanna do, lets hope that i get to update faster. Ahem Ikuto. Honors please? c:**

**Ikuto: such a kid...PLEASE R&R!**


	8. Fifteen

**E-anne: HHHAAAALLLLLOOOOOOO~~~**

**Ikuto: it's about time.**

**E-anne: I knowwww TT^TT SOOO many things happen over the past few weeks that's why I couldn't update earlier DD: I did say I would update faster didn't I...?**

**Ikuto: another broken promise perhaps? :3**

**E-anne: seems so T.T but hey hey finally chapter 8 ish here right? oh and also thanks for all the reviews~ :DD**

**Ikuto: it's could've been here earlier if you didn't watch any other animes like FMA, Amnesia, and others.**

**E-anne: well I always wanted to take the time to watch the animes I really wanna watch c: besides, not only is Naruto Shippuden (which is still ongoing) the one that brought me to bigass tears, but FMA, aka Full Metal Alchemist as well! Omg my feels. Ugh I always get that heavy feeling of complete despair TT^TT I wanna watch FMA Brotherhood, but then the moment I finished FMA, since I watch it on Netflix, it's already gone! Like man... right when I'm gonna press the play button! D:**

**Ikuto: sucks to be you.**

**E-anne: I know it does TT^TT for reals. even when I make a few broken promises of updating faster too...**

**Amu: hey hey it's still not your fault :o so many things happen to you and then there's school, exams and such.**

**E-anne: I know... But right now I wanna brush that aside and congratulate myself that I finally get to update ;D**

**Ikuto: how pitiful.**

**E-anne: well up until now, I still pity you of not able to make amu fall in love with you :P**

**Ikuto: I pity you more.**

**Amu: I pity myself that I'm chosen to be stuck with this guy TT^TT**

**Ikuto: D:! But... But...**

**E-anne: you're so worth being pitied.**

**Ikuto: I give up. You win. FOR NOW.**

**E-anne: :D~ oh oh and today is actually gonna be my one year of being on ! :DD ohmahgah it feels like yesterday ever since I started writing~~**

**Ikuto: to me, there's hardly anything I see every time you update throughout the year. I don't call that a celebration.**

**Amu: well then to me, there's hardly kindness I see everytime you live throughout the whole 17 years. Hmm should I call that a celebration?**

**Ikuto: T.T ok lemme resentence that. I've seen so much hard work that you've put even tho you update so slow throughout the whole year.**

**Amu: much better ^.^**

**E-anne: :D~**

**Amu: song(s) for this chapter is Ships by Umbrellas and All In My Head by Tori Kelly~**

**Ikuto: ermahgahd. That's the song that Amu will be-**

**E-anne: shaddap.**

**Ikuto: :3**

**Amu: E-ANNE DOESN'T OWN THE SONGS OR SHUGO CHARA~!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fifteen

_Just like ships, we float through each other's lives. Through the waters of beauty and grace. We will one day dock at the same port. And give our rest to our weary legs._

_2 weeks after the rally…_

A knock was heard behind the door of the room.

"Ikuto-san," a woman called out on the other side of the door. "are you in your room?" No one answered her question. Just then the door flew open, revealing a woman with long, waist length dirty blonde hair and lavender-plum eyes. She wears a long, hot pink dress being hovered by a milky white button less frill jacket. Her skin tone is not too pale and not too tan, just a creamy and smooth looking flesh.

Despite her amiable image when she first opens the door and entering the room, her facial appearance isn't very pleasant. Her eyes grasps concern while the rest of her face demonstrates bleakness. "Ikuto-san…" she quietly called again.

Her eyes wander around her son's room, but there's no sight of the teenage boy with messy Prussian hair and sapphire eyes. Unable to locate her son anywhere, the woman approximately whirl herself around to exit the room when all of a sudden, she heard footsteps approaching from the right side of the room.

"Who's there?" a husky voice questioned rudely. The woman turned around to see a boy around the age of sixteen with a towel covering his entire head and his hands holding onto the clammy cloth, drying his hair after taking a cold shower.

His shirt is simple pearly white with red words written across that says "No Mercy". The pants that he's wearing is pure black, with a silver chain attached on two of the belt loops on his left side. His eyes were flaming red like the color of blood and wine, but with his current attitude that was displayed in front of the intimidated woman, the way he looks at her are flying daggers of displeasure.

"What do you think you're doing in my room?" he curtly asked. "Didn't you read the sign at the front of my door? It says "Keep Out". Meaning nobody is allowed to be here."

The woman averted her eyes away from the angry boy and gazed at the floor. "I-I'm sorry…" she nervously mumbled. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. You see, I was just checking if Ikuto-san is alright…"

All she got from him was an amused scoff. "Ikuto? As in the weak prince? This bedroom doesn't belong to him anymore. It belongs to _me_ now." the wet towel now uncovers his head, revealing his sterling silver hair that is still partially damp. "Anyhow," he motions the towel in circles, causing some water droplets to create watery impacts on various areas. "If you're looking for Ikuto, he's not here. I heard that he's somewhere around this mansion. Not sure where, but that's what paps told me."

The woman unglued her eyes from the floor as she gave the disrespectful teenager a confounded look. "What do you mean he's somewhere around this mansion? Do you mean that he's held at some other place captive around here?"

"How should I know?" he suddenly snapped. "I'm not a smartass who knows where the people are! Didn't I already tell you that I wasn't sure?!" he shot the woman with a look of aggravation.

She glanced at the floor again and quickly bowed. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or cause you any disappointment. I was just w-worried about my son that's all."

The boy crossed his arms. "Hmph. You should be. Also, aren't you Souko Hoshina, the wife of the dead oh-so high and mighty king?" he arched an eyebrow.

Bringing her back straight up, she nodded. "Y-Yes…"

"What a dumb name…" he insulted. "Funny. I see why you're the mother of Ikuto and that one girl who looks like a twin-tailed Barbie with an annoying voice. You out of all the vampire families are nothing but weaklings."

Souko remained silent, trying not to let the unnecessary vituperation force an entrance to her mind.

"Anyways," he sighed. "get out of my room. Whoever is in my territory are nothing but pesky mosquitoes." he swings his hand back and forth, signaling her to quickly exit the room.

Before she could do so, Souko asked him, "Wait a minute, who are you? I've never seen you around here before…"

All what's coated on his face are vacant emotions. "That question is none of your concern. It doesn't matter who I am. All what's all is that I can also take control of you."

"But-"

"My eardrums are getting infected by your whining. That includes your daughter. Both of you are going to shatter my eardrums if you keep on talking to me. Just get out of my room and never come back unless I command you to."

Immediately without saying a word, Souko walked out of the room with tears secretly streaming down her cheeks. The silvered-hair boy however, lets out a sharp sigh then massaged his temples and the bridge of his nose.

_There is a light placed up in the sky. Like the stained glass, time slows down. I wish I could sleep, I wish I could dream._

"Amu-chan, are you ready for the rally today after school?" a girl with flamingo pink hair that is tied up in a ponytail asked.

Swallowing her food, she nodded. "Mmhmm!"

"You sure do seem to have a lot of confidence in you," another girl with short, cobalt blue hair noted. "Isn't this your first time though?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she answered before taking another bite. "I mean partially. I did sing in front of a group of friends back then, but not on stage. Ikuto and I were doing a duet at that time that's why."

"Oh I see," a girl with lime green hair remarked. "Did you bring your guitar with you?"

Amu's sudden reaction surprised her friends. "Crap!" she cried out, as she quickly gather up her things and got out of her seat. "I think I left it in the guitar club! Hold on, guys. I'll be right back!" watching the pinkette dashing out of the cafeteria and rushing her way down the halls, the three of her friends continued eating their lunch.

Making her way to fetch her guitar, Amu accidentally bumped into someone when making a turn around the corner. She stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom, groaning in pain. She massaged at the area where the painful spot occurs, as she glanced upwards at the person for who she ran into. The person turned out to be none other than her friend Kairi, who's gazing down at the pinkette questionably.

"Amu?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

Pulling herself up to her feet, Amu gave him distinctive look. "Kairi? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" she began to wave her hands frantically.

"I-It's ok, Amu" he said delicately. "It was just an accident. I'm pretty sure you were in a rush because I bet you forgot something important. Besides, where are you going?"

"I'm going to guitar club to go fetch my guitar," she quickly said, ready to dash her way towards the club.

Kairi elevated an eyebrow at her. "Oh? But you don't need to get it because I have it right here." he showed the guitar to her that was held tightly in his hand. "I was planning to go and find you so that I can give it you, but since I bumped into you, I'm lucky enough that you were found right away."

"Thanks, Kairi!" she chanted. "If it wasn't for you, someone might steal it before I retrieve it." he hands over the guitar to her, as she gratefully took it and smiled.

"Anytime," he smiled, then gave her funny look. "But you can't just carry that all over around campus. It's a little too heavy for you and you'll strain your back."

"Yeah, I know. I was planning to practice for the rally more once I retrieve this. I'm not even sure if the club allows the performers to rehearse there, so I'm a little worried that there are no other places for me to practice. I don't want to sing in front of the people yet."

"They do actually," he affirmed. "Most of the performers who are rehearsing for the rally are all there."

Amu grinned widely at him with full satisfaction. "Really? Oh my god they didn't say anything about that!"

Kairi flashed another funny look. "You were too busy searching for a song to sing on your phone that's why. You weren't paying attention to the president's announcements."

Amu face-palmed herself. "At least you told me about that. I'm gonna go practice now. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Let me go text Ran to meet me there." checking just to make sure if there's any sign of supervisors or the principal who always walk around the hallways patrolling, Amu sat on one of the benches and secretly texted Ran. Ran immediately responded, saying ok and that they're lucky enough that they finished their lunches. Amu and Kairi soon proceeded their way to guitar club, ready to practice for the rally.

_I love the sound of my feet against these empty streets. I saw the whole town burn down. I'm walking away. Nothing stays, these feelings have wings. Our arms outstretched, we are soaring._

"Amu Hinamori," one of the seniors announced, peeping his head out from the inside of the big gym. "You're next."

Amu gave him thumbs up. "Right." the senior reflected her actions, as he went back inside to watch the rally.

She turns her attention to her friends. "Do I look okay?" she asked. "Just hoping that I won't look like a circus clown. This is my first performance in front of the huge audience…" her voice shook in the end.

Ran smiled. "Don't worry. You look great."

"Are you ready Amu-chan?" Su, who turns out to be the one with green hair asked. Amu nodded. "Alright, go up there and do your best! We'll be cheering for you nonstop." she smiled at the pinkette.

"Thanks, Su," Amu giggled. She stood up from the bench and walked towards the door that leads to the Big Gym. She leaned against the doorframe only to see a student with a microphone in her hand.

"Up next will be Amu Hinamori!" she happily announced.

Swallowing her courage to go up to the crowd, Amu enters the gym and happily waved at them. There she sees a chair in the middle of the gym, as she makes her way towards it. As she sat down, a microphone stand was set in front of her. Amu thanked the person who gave it to her as she cleared her throat before speaking.

"The song I will be singing is All In My Head by Tori Kelly," she spoke. "Hope you enjoy it." she smiled as the crowd began to cheer for her. The moment Amu prepares her position to play the guitar, she began to play and waited for the right moment to sing.

_[Verse 1]_

_I see you with her and it crushes me inside  
Guess I should stop thinking about you all the time  
Maybe this is what I needed maybe this is a sign  
Maybe I've been blind to reality baby tell me_

_[Chorus]_

_Every little glance my way  
Every time you wanted to hang  
You seemed so interested  
Could you tell me was it real or was it all in my head  
Was it real or was it all in my head_

_[Verse 2]_

_She's so pretty you two look so great  
Time for me to move on now it was probably just a silly crush anyway  
But I just cant help but think that we, we could've had something  
Have I really been blind to reality baby tell me_

_[Chorus]_

_Every little glance my way  
Every time you wanted to hang  
You seemed so interested  
Could you tell me was it real or was it all in my head  
Was it real or was it all in my head_

_[Bridge]_

_Was it real or was it fake?  
Was it all a mistake?  
Boy, I just gotta know was it all in my head, all in my head?  
Did you ever feel the same?  
Was my mind just playing games?  
Boy, I just gotta know was it all in my head, all in my head?_

_[Chorus]_

_Every little glance my way  
Every time you wanted to hang  
You seemed so interested  
Could you tell me was it real or was it all in my head  
Was it real or was it all in my head_

The moment Amu finishes her song, the audience clapped and cheered for her extremely loudly. Amu's heart began to race, receiving that amazing feeling of being acknowledged. She then stood up from her chair and bowed. The cheering didn't stop; whistles were also heard. Amu soon walked away, waving back at the audience before exiting the gym.

Once she steps out of the gym, her friends gave her a big group hug for her success. They congratulated her for doing an amazing job. The seniors especially congratulated her too. Amu smiled in delight, as she told her friends that they will eat out at their usual favorite restaurant once the rally is over. Her friends happily agreed.

_There is a light placed up in the sky. Like the stained glass, time slows down. I wish I could sleep, I wish I could dream._

"I don't even like him…"

"Eh? Are you sure? Because while we're eating at the restaurant, you couldn't stop smiling at your locket. You even talk about him almost throughout the entire time. Especially your little history you've had with him before leaving Japan about you guys promising each other."

"Is it bad to talk about him?"

"I'm not trying to say it's bad. We all think that there's always something going on about you whenever you, or sometimes us start a topic about him."

"I don't like him, Nadeshiko. That's all I gotta say. He's just my best friend of who I really miss the most."

"Ok then. Sorry for bringing that out all of a sudden. We're just having our little suspicions that's all."

"It's ok."

"Meet you at the park tomorrow then?"

"Yea, sure. What time?"

"Probably after lunch. Do you want to eat somewhere instead and then go to the park to work on your next cover?"

"Yea, sure. Sounds pretty good."

"Ok. Bye Amu-chan."

"Bye."

Amu turned off her phone and sighed. She then went up to her desk and opened a decorated book which is known as her diary. Tapping her gel pen against her chin and drumming her fingers on the desk, Amu began to think deeply. A couple of seconds passed, when she smiled to herself as she began to write all her thoughts on her diary.

The corner of her lips pulled upwards and her heart slowly began to accelerate once she wrote down the last line before she closes her diary.

_I don't like him. I…_

"Amu-chan!" her mother called from downstairs.

"Yes, mama?"

"Dinner time!"

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec!" Amu glanced back at her diary and read over her daily article. She placed her gel pen down on the desk and stood up. _I guess I'll just finish this later. Or maybe tomorrow morning. At least today's Friday._

30 minutes or so passed, and Amu enters her room and changed into her pajamas in the bathroom. Stepping out of the bathroom with her dirty clothes in her hand and tossing it into the basket full of dirty clothes, Amu gets ready to go to sleep. She turns off the lights and crawled onto her bed with the blankets covering most of her body.

In about 20 minutes, Amu is now fully asleep. Everything in her room is dead silent and dark, except for her balcony that reveals the moonlight shining inside her room. The radiance of the moon's light partially fills up 2/3 of her room, until a strange shadow has suddenly covered it. It stood there in the middle of the balcony for a few minutes, the location of where the eyes perceive at are focused on the sleeping girl. The dark silhouette soon took the advantage to go in as it slowly opens the balcony's glass door.

When the shadow's figure is now fully inside, his eyes beamed at Amu and shot her a disappointed look. '_Geez, Amu,' _he scolded her in his mind. '_This is the 9__th__ time of not checking your door to see if it's locked. You may have become a hunter, but for a hunter like you, you sure do know how to secure yourself at night.' _he turns at the glass door and slowly closed it. The last breeze from the outside world blew inside the room.

Careful and cautious, the figure approached his way to her bed and stood beside her. He smiled at the sleeping figure, wanting to take the chance to ever talk to her. Before he could begin his mini speech, something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. He turns his head to see the object when his eyes widen in surprise. On her drawer that is right next to her bed is a sharp, perfectly carved stake that is placed right next to a lamp and her alarm clock. Compared to his past visits, this was the first time he's ever seen a stake that was prepared to be used whenever there's an intruder.

Smiling to himself, he turned his attention back at Amu. Now after seeing one of the vampire's weakness, his cautiousness as increased especially his guard. Staring at her graceful sleeping face, the figure slowly yet carefully reaches his hand out towards her face and gently strokes her cheek with his index finger.

"Seems like you've gotten stronger, eh Amu?" he began in a soothing voice. "I'm so proud of you. You can't even imagine how much I am. Not only were you able to keep it up, but you overcame the unbearable pain many times in a row. You still believed that there's always hope and never gave up." jerking his hand back, his next target has reached towards her hand that was restfully laid on her side. His fingers intertwine with hers, as he kneeled beside her and continually stared at her face with disconsolation filling up his eyes.

"If only I wish I could be with you every second of everyday, knowing that you need someone to support yourself way up," he continued, his chest slowly begins to feel tight. "But I'm not allowed to reveal myself to you just yet. It's forbidden." an amused scoff escaped from his lips. "I know it sucks. Falling into the wrong laws after all that's happened is really tormenting."

"Once you and your family come back to Japan, a war will start soon. I'm actually surprised that they're all prepared for it. They know that some humans will come back to plot their revenge on us. So when you come back, I want you to be careful and become extremely alert, okay? A vampire's speed is faster than you think, so you have to keep your guard up at all times. I'm not even sure if I'm actually underestimating your abilities, Amu, but I just want to let you know how worried I am once you step in to the battlefield. I hope we can encounter each other during the war and fight together to bring peace back, even if it costs me severe punishments for turning my back against them. Let's just hope for the best and have our bright future wait for us."

He removed his eyes away from her face and pressed his forehead against her hand. "God, I wish we can be together again," he prayed. "I want our normal lives back. So please, help her get through all this pain and have her mission become a success. Help me join forces with her and restore peace for eternity. More importantly, restore love. Please, God, I'm begging you to save us." tears are threatening to spill, but he forced its way to hold it in.

Pulling his forehead away from her hand, he stood up. He stared at her hand that he's holding tightly, daring not to ever let go; but that action is forbidden as well. He needs to let go, but by each time he releases a small grip from their hold, he just held her hand even more.

"I can't do this," he told himself. "I don't want to do this. But I have to." hesitating, he slowly releases his grip from her hand. It took a moment for him to complete the task, and once he's able to do so, he reached for her face once more and stroked her cheek one last time. "I'm sorry, Amu. I'm sorry that you're living this kind of life. I'm sorry that you're involved in this. If only there's a way to give you a life where you can live normally, none of this would've happen to you. You could've gotten a better life than mine."

He suddenly punched himself to the side. "Crap, I shouldn't be saying these things. It's making me lose faith in you now." he sighed then smiled. "Sorry about that. I'm guessing you're going to lecture me if I keep acting all childish. I should really pull myself together. You have no idea how much I'm worried about you. I really should put my faith on you more because I believe in you."

He smiled at Amu before turning around and makes his way towards the balcony door. Opening it, he gave her a one last glance. "At least you know one thing that is impossible for most people to believe," he murmured, his eyes were occupied by a mixture of happiness and sadness. "I am still alive. Please take good care of yourself, especially your family." the figure soon disappeared, the balcony door is completely shut and secured.

Amu however, stirred in her sleep. "Ikuto…" she mumbled while she's still in her deep slumber.

On her desk was a note that was placed on top of her diary. It says… "_Be sure to lock your balcony door next time."_

_There is a light placed up in the sky. Like the stained glass, time slows down. I wish I could sleep, I wish I could dream. _

"Ikuto. Where have you been for the past couple of hours? You were supposed to help me organize on which group the humans are in."

"Sorry. I didn't know that today was a busy schedule so I decided to take the day off."

"Day off or not, your daily agenda is to check in with me everyday at my office to see if you have any duties you are assigned. Didn't I tell you that 127 times already?"

Ikuto flinched when Kazuomi mentions it's _his_ office. It happens every time when the word _my_ comes out of the devil's lips, as if he actually owns his father's property. "Yes. Sorry. I keep on forgetting."

"It's not that you keep on forgetting, Ikuto. You have something else in your mind that is making you purposely forget that you have duties. You have a long, countless list of assignments that you missed."

Ikuto remained silent. A smirk was heard from Kazuomi.

"Now tell me. Who is it that's on your mind and what have you been doing lately?"

"No one. I'm not thinking about anybody except for the vampires and my family."

"That's not the answer that I really want to hear. Is it about that girl with the pink hair that I've heard about from one of your human friends?"

He remained silent again, but inside, he prays that he won't say anything that will threaten him and Amu. This time, Kazuomi furrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"Answer the question! What have you been doing lately that's making you miss every assignment that I've given you?!"

"Why do you even want to know? It's none of your business."

In an instant, Kazuomi roughly pushed Ikuto to the wall with his hands gripping tightly on his collar. Ikuto's contact with the wall was aggressive, that it created an impact with several cracks spreading on other areas of the wall.

"Are we going to this the hard way or the easy way?"

Ignoring the pain on his back, Ikuto was about to spill it until Kazuomi slammed him on the wall again, causing the impact to grow even bigger. His eyes soon begin to glow red and that his fangs are beginning to expose itself at the boy.

"Answer me, you weakling!"

"I've been visiting her for the past couple of months," Ikuto finally answered.

Kazuomi released his grip from his collar then heatedly walk back to his desk. Ikuto on the other hand, groan in pain as he massaged his back. A sharp blow came out of Kazuomi's nose as he massaged his forehead.

"You know, you don't have to make this complicated for me. Your behavior is causing Easter and the new vampire colony that will soon be created collapse in failure. The humans will take advantage to break in and create a war against us vampires all because of you." a thought had struck on Kazuomi once he realized something.

"Are you purposely missing out your duties because you're helping the humans develop a bloodshed uproar?!" he snapped. Ikuto flinched at the tone of his voice while he's still massaging his back, but his eyes held confusion.

"What? What makes you think I would do that? I already told you that I was visiting her yet you're accusing me of helping the humans?!"

"Because of the girl who's always on your mind, you lack accomplishment and proficiency even more!" he shouted, his voice echoing on every hallway. "That's what's making everything that I've created to fall apart! Your mind is full of stupidity, and that's what makes you weak. Everything you're doing is nothing but nonsense and fabrication! What would you do if I find her and kill her, hmm? Will that make you become active again?!"

"Okay first of all, I honestly don't give a crap about what you say about me," Ikuto snarled. "And second, don't even try making a death sentence about her, old man!" he retorted. "Fine, I'll grant you your wish. Just don't even think about putting her in one of your prison cells and have some other vampire kill her! I don't see why you're trying to persuade other people who aren't part of this involve in this situation."

Kazuomi's near amount to shout back was almost given to his step-son, but another thought struck him again and that made him smile evilly to himself. "Now that I thought about it, I haven't even heard of the young lady's name. Mind telling me who she is?" he flashed the shock teenager an obscene grin.

"No way in hell will I tell you her name," he gruffly muttered. "Torture me all you want, but even if you will kill me, there will never be a chance that I'll reveal her name out to anyone. Especially for an old man like you." Ikuto whirled himself around to exit the door but Kazuomi halted his actions.

"Then what would you do if I ask one of your friends or your sister about her name?" he smirked. "You know a simple conversation wouldn't work on them. All I need to do, especially your sister, is to-"

"Why does her name even matter to you?!" Ikuto snapped. "I said I'll grant you your wish! I'll do those stupid duties that you assigned me! What more do you want from me besides her name?! What more are you planning to take away from me?!"

"Is that how you treat your father that way?" Kazuomi suddenly brought out. A sinful sneer was shown once he sees Ikuto's body grew stiff. He snickered at sight of the grieving boy, then said, "I'll give you one more chance. If you blew it by disobeying me one more time and go into your own little world where all you think about is that girl, then I'll figure out her name myself and go off and kill her without showing any mercy. Is that clear, little Tsukiyomi?"

Everything was silent in courtesy of Ikuto's anger, who's struggling to fight the urge of killing the devil. Glaring at the doorknob, he nodded. "Yes. Anything else before I leave? Believe me, this talk is absolutely pointless." his voice contains poison and strong hatred.

"Yes," Kazuomi calmly responded. "it's going to be your assignment for today."

A groan and a stressful sigh escaped from his lips. "What is it this time?"

"It's not from me, actually. It was requested. I want you to go to the place where the vampires hold their conference. There they'll tell you the instructions."

Ikuto turned around and raised an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to go there when I don't have the directions?"

"I'm getting there, Ikuto. Just be patient."

"God…" he muttered under his breath.

Kazuomi frowned and sighed. "See this is why you should be doing your duties more often. You're forgetting everythi-"

"Just tell me where to go," Ikuto interjected. "I wanna get this done already."

Kazuomi blinked then flashed him an amused look. "You go straight down the hallway and take the first left. Go straight again and turn right, and there you go take the third door to the left. That's where you'll meet the vampires."

Without saying a word, Ikuto bitterly left the room and slammed door behind him. He followed the directions that Kazuomi gave him, and by the time he stood in front of the door, he took a deep breath in before going inside.

Once he enters the room, he sees a couple of unknown vampires waiting for his arrival. Ignoring the strange facial expression he's receiving, Ikuto stopped on his tracks and gave each of them a bored look.

"I'm here," he said unexcitedly. "What is it that you want me to do? Lets just hurry up and get it over with." he scanned the room, and to his opinion, it doesn't look like a conference room where all vampires gather up for a meeting. The room is dark and mysterious, including the atmosphere. He was sure the directions and location that Kazuomi had given him was correct, but something doesn't feel right.

"Oh it will be over, alright." one of them chanted. The vampires exchanged glances then nodded. "Take him in."

Ikuto became overly suspicious at their actions as his eyes widen from surprise. "Wha-" he was suddenly cut off when someone attacked him from behind. His conscious begins to fade slowly, and a chuckle from behind was heard, already knowing whose signature chuckle it belongs to. Ikuto begins to black out, but the last thing he heard from Kazuomi gave him a feeling of distress.

"Tsukiyomis only exists to serve me. And I will make you do whatever I say without a single percent of disobedience."

* * *

**Ikuto: how pitiful.**

**Amu: lol sucks to be you XD**

**Ikuto: she made me feel like I can't fight at all. she ruins my image.**

**Amu: as if you can fight. remember when-**

**Ikuto: I don't wanna hear it, love. Please just please.**

**Amu: I am NOT your love.**

**Ikuto: you already are and you just said it c:**

**Amu: since when?!**

**Ikuto: now c:**

**Amu: I never said that I'm your love!**

**Ikuto: now you did without the word NOT :D**

**Amu: -face keyboards- kdhdkdbkwje**

**Ikuto: it totally does NOT suck to be you ;D**

**Amu: I hope you step on a lego.**

**Ikuto: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.**

**Amu: oh yes I did c:**

**Ikuto: oh well, who cares. You're still my love, love. My one and only c;**

**Amu: ugh, no. PLEASE R&R!**

**Ikuto: because she's my love c:**

**Amu: not.**


End file.
